Craving
by NeonHorizon
Summary: Saya wears a mask to hide her fear and anger. When faced with the innocent-faced Kaneki, she is taken aback. How does someone like him exist in a world that's so dark and unforgiving? She's intrigued, but wary of him. It's difficult to trust people with your real face sometimes. OCxKaneki and OCxAyato. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

The girl was pouring a coffee at the counter when she heard the commotion and looked up. A grin started to spread across her face and she bowed her head to hide it. Only when she had calmed enough to maintain a calm expression did she lift her face again. She finished pouring the coffee and walked to deliver it, offering the customer a bright and cheerful smile. "Here you are, sir. Let me know if you need anything else."

She wanted to go back to the counter as quickly as possible. The longer she interacted, the more likely her mask would slip. The professional smile would start to falter and the muscles around her eyes would relax into their natural glare. When she turned to walk away, the young man blushed and stammered a thank you.

Touka was already back at the counter and grimaced a little when she saw the other girl's grin, hidden behind locks of dark hair. "Don't say it, Saya."

"What? It was pretty funny," the girl argued.

"No, it wasn't. It was embarrassing." They both looked in the direction of the table. The two young men were still seated there, but it seemed like the light-haired one was going to the restroom. The one that had just asked Touka's name and asked if she had a boyfriend. The one that remained was a dark-haired boy a little older than them, nervously looking toward the door.

"You're _so cute_ , Touka. What's it like to get hit on?" Saya taunted.

"You might get hit on, too, if you didn't act so fake in front of other people."

She knew it was not meant to hurt her, but Saya still felt a tightness in her chest when she heard the words. "Heh. Yeah, right. Because my _natural_ face is so _charming_."

They both saw a familiar older ghoul enter the café and a few minutes later, Touka nudged Saya's elbow with hers. "Hey, are you seeing that?"

Pale blue eyes lifted to see what her friend was talking about and her eyes widened. _What is he doing? Who does he think he is, just approaching her like that?_ Saya's right hand subconsciously gripped the cup harder as she tried in vain to concentrate on her pour. The dark-haired boy from before was talking to the older female ghoul. _What is he saying though? She's smiling._ Her heart skipped a beat at the sight and she bit the inside of her cheek. _She's always so pretty when she smiles._

"What do you think they're talking about? He seems pretty excited about something. Look at Rize's face."

"It's Rize-san."

"What? Why are you being formal?" Touka raised an eyebrow and glanced from Saya back to Rize. The girl beside her was bowing her head again and seemed tense. "Saya?"

"Someone like _her_. You don't just call them by their first name. It's Kamishiro-san or Rize-san." Saya caught the sheepish grin on Touka's face and frowned. "What? She's different. Rize-san is elegant and beautiful."

"Saya? Do you have a _crush_?" She saw her friend's face go bright pink and she covered her mouth with a hand. "No way. Seriously?"

"It's not a crush! I mean, I look up to her! She's beautiful and she reads those cool books and she has an air of elegance and mystery!" Sighing in frustration, Saya shook her head. "Besides, can't I appreciate feminine beauty?"

Saya went through the rest of her shift with angry butterflies in her stomach. _I can't believe Touka would ask something like that. I just didn't like Rize-san talking to that guy so casually. It isn't a crush. Right? I have a guy that I like! He's a jerk sometimes, but still!_ She was stepping onto the sidewalk to head home and paused when she caught a familiar face awaiting her.

The older ghoul lifted a hand in greeting, smiling down at her. "Sorry that you had to see that earlier."

"What? No. Um…it's fine. It didn't cause any problems for the café so-"

"Did it cause problems for _you_ though?" She pushed up her glasses, studying Saya's now blushing face very closely, and grinned when she pulled away. "Saya-chan? It's important to blink."

"Sorry." She turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction, blushing even brighter. _She thinks I'm creepy, doesn't she? I don't know what it is, but whenever she's in the café, I just can't look away! She's cool. I can't even tell her that though. I'm too nervous when she's around._ Rize suddenly popped up on her right side, clutching a book to her chest and beaming.

"He asked me on a date. We're probably going to talk about books and spend a few hours together," Rize continued. "Don't look so down. It's just for a quick meal. He'll be an easy catch."

"That's good, but is he enough for you?" The words made Saya's stomach do flips and she glanced over to see Rize's reaction.

"Hm. If I'm still hungry, I'll grab something else, too." She leaned forward a little, trying to see Saya's face as she continued to walk beside her. "If you don't want me to go, I won't."

 _We're not in a relationship. We don't even talk that often. So why is she teasing me like this? Did Touka say something to her?_ Shaking her head, Saya tried to walk a little faster. "Why would I want to keep you from a meal?" Her voice was flat, trying to hide her frustration.

Rize snickered. "You're pretty cute, you know. I'm sure some brave boy will ask you out some day. Or maybe a brave _girl_?" She giggled when Saya tripped and nearly fell onto her face. "I'll talk to you later, Saya-chan. I'll tell you all about my date the next time I see you and we can have a good laugh." She reached over and tucked a loose lock of wavy, dark blue hair behind the younger girl's ear. "Don't worry; I'll be waiting for you after your shift and we can spend some quality time together~"

Saya was left standing alone on the sidewalk as Rize continued on her way. She took a deep breath, trying calm herself again. Her pale blue eyes narrowed into their natural glare and she grimaced. _What's wrong with me? When she touched my hair, her hand brushed over my cheek and I almost leaned into it._ She shook her head again and pulled her cellphone from her bag, scrolling to her crush's phone number.

The phone rang a few times before he picked up and she forced a grin, hoping to keep her emotional torment from leaking into her voice. "Hey, it's me. Can I come over tonight? I want some help studying for an exam."

"Ugh. What kind of exam is it?"

The sound of his voice made her grin become genuine, despite his irritated tone. "It's biology. I'm going to stop at the convenience store before I come over, okay? Do you want something?"

"I want a can of cold coffee and some blonde roast instant coffee."

"Sure thing! Be there soon!" Saya put her phone away and walked to the store with a certain spring in her step, cheered up at the thought of seeing her crush. She pushed her thoughts of Rize to the back of her mind as she entered the convenience store.

The ghoul picked up several cans of coffee and was about to leave when she spotted him again. The older boy from the café. He was standing in the junk food section. Saya had forced her typical work smile on upon entering the store and tried to keep her eyes wide and welcoming. Now she lost control of both and scowled, her gaze narrowing upon him.

There were a lot of things that she wanted to say to the boy. She was tempted to even sabotage his date with Rize by threatening him. Instead, she simply stared at him with her icy glare. He slowly seemed to notice her presence and turned toward her. Saya swiftly changed back to a smile and waved before stalking off to the next aisle. _I have better things to do anyway. I have a study date! Maybe he'll even offer to walk me home this time!_

Her crush answered his apartment door with a frown. "What's wrong with your face, Saya? You look like a door to door salesman."

As irritating as it was for him to greet her this way, she managed to maintain a smile. "Oh, I'm just _so_ happy to have such a _nice senpai_ that will help me study for exams! Thanks _ever_ so much for helping me, Nishiki-senpai!"

He stepped aside to let her in and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the attitude, brat?"

She let her shoulders droop slightly and she scowled, letting her facial muscles relax. He had seen her natural face often enough to not be surprised by it. Saya dug around in her bag for the plastic sack of coffee cans and cracked one open. "Something happened at work. It doesn't matter."

Nishiki stared at her for a long moment and smirked. "You got snubbed by some guy, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter," she repeated through gritted teeth. She chugged the can of cold coffee and released a sigh. "Everything will be fine. It's not like you can only like one person anyway. Even if a crush doesn't work out, you can always like other guys."

"Yeah, but for a _relationship_ , you have to get the guy to _like_ you. Those eyes are of yours look scary when you're not pulling that "working professional" face that you do." He saw a muscle near her right eye twitch and crossed his arms. "Come on. You know, some guys find round faces cute. You just need to not look like you're going to maul them when they get close."

Her frustration finally boiled over and her expression turned evil. "So what kind of mask did you wear to get Kimi-chan to fall for you anyway? It must be pretty good if it can hide that toxic personality of yours and make her still like you." Saya saw his frown deepen and then caught him smirking down at her again. "Can we just start studying? I have class in the morning."

"You won't leave if I just tell you to. The sooner we get this over with, the better. I don't get why you don't have Touka help you."

"Because this is the only subject I struggle with and she's not great at it, either! Why else would I lower myself to asking _you_ for help?" On the inside, she began to smile. This interaction would help her feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Staring at the door isn't going to make her show up."

Saya's sweet, false smile faltered upon hearing Touka say this. She had been so lost in thought that she had not even noticed that she was staring. "I don't care if she shows up today," she stated, trying to sound like she meant it.

"Really? Is _that_ why you keep watching the door? Look, it's been a little while, but she'll come back eventually. We would've heard if she moved on to a different ward."

The girl finally lowered her gaze as Touka walked away to serve some customers. Staring down at the coffee cup she had been wiping, Saya felt dread settling in the pit of her stomach in addition to her confusion. _I do care. But why? Do I really like her that way? Is this more than respect and admiration? Every time I see Rize-san smile, it makes my pulse pound. We haven't talked very much, but when we do, it's like time stops around me and I can only focus on what she's saying._

Her smile fell to a frown, hidden by loose locks of her dark blue hair. She remembered her last interaction with Rize. The older ghoul had been joking with her about her upcoming date and said that she would meet with Saya after her shift to tell her about it. When she remembered that moment when Rize had reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear, Saya could feel her breathing hitch. _I want to see her again. When will she be back? It's been too long. She said that she would come see me the next day._ Touka was now guiding some newcomers to their seats, but Saya was only half paying attention.

"Saa-chan?! _This_ is where you work?"

"Oh my gosh! You look so _cute_ in that uniform!"

The female voices made her look up and immediately shift her expression back to her pleasant, smiling and wide-eyed professional self. She greeted her classmates and walked over, deciding to handle their orders for Touka. "Heheh! What, _really_? You think it's cute? It smells like _coffee_ though! So did you just leave cram school?"

She carried on a conversation with the three other girls as she took their orders and managed to maintain her smile the entire time. Her eyes would still wander to the door every so often as she spoke until finally one of her school friends asked about it. Saya blushed pink and rubbed the back of her neck, still beaming. "Well, actually, there's this customer that I'm hoping will drop by. I haven't seen them in a while, but-"

"Oooh! Saa-chan, do you have a _second_ crush?! What about that college student that tutors you? What's your mom going to say about this torrid love triangle?" one friend joked. All three of the girls laughed and Saya forced a laugh as well. "Seriously! What's this one like?"

"Well, they're kind of mysterious. They really like books and they take their coffee black and they have this cute smile-!"

"You really have a _type_ , huh?"

"You like _studious_ guys? Aren't they a little _boring_?"

"No, no! See, he always has something interesting to say and he's really funny when he wants to be!" Saya defended. Since her friends had assumed that she was talking about a guy, she decided to just roll with it.

"Well, I hope he comes in while we're here! I want to see him!"

"Yeah, he needs our stamp of approval before he can date our little Saa-chan!" At this, they all laughed again.

When the girls left, Saya released a sigh of relief and found Touka waiting for her at the counter with a smirk. "What?"

"It's just so weird to see you acting bubbly like that."

"I act that way with _all_ of the customers," she argued.

"You're nice to the other customers, but you're never that bubbly. I don't know how you do it. Or _why_. It just seems like a waste of energy to go to those lengths."

Saya softened her smile until it almost looked natural and shook her head. "When I contort my face this way, people see someone approachable. They see someone that they can trust and even be friends with. They see a normal high school age girl that lives with her mother and works part time at a café. They don't see the truth. I don't want anyone to see the truth and if I work hard enough to keep up the act, maybe someday I can even trick myself."

When her shift ended, she stepped outside and looked up and down the sidewalk. As much as she hated to admit it, she was a little disappointed to once again go a day without seeing Rize. _Really. What's wrong with me?_ She ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. The ghoul felt drained and not just from another disappointing day. Keeping up her act in front of the café customers and her friends was just starting to wear on her.

Even now, Saya was walking down the sidewalk and flashing a sweet smile to everyone she passed, sometimes saying "hello" if they seemed particularly friendly. There were few people that she really felt comfortable being herself around and if Rize disappeared, that circle of people would grow even smaller. The older ghoul had seen her true face and smiled. It had made her blush just to think about it.

The three she was closest with were Touka, Nishiki, and Yomo. Saya had been found at a very young age in the 4th ward. She had been alone, starving, chewing on a human femur despite its marrow being gone. She was raised by Yoshimura and that was yet another reason why she felt the need to act a certain way. She wanted to meet his expectations. An employee with a natural scowl and narrowed eyes would drive away customers. The girl slowed in her steps, remembering someone else that she had been close with.

One day, two children were brought to Anteiku. One of them was a girl her age and the other was the girl's younger brother. The three of them had meshed quite well together, being around the same age, and Saya spent a lot of time with them. Then, something happened. Something that made her both angry and sad. The boy left. He never made contact with them after that and left no indication of where he had gone.

 _Stupid Ayato._ Saya curled her hands into fists and let her nails dig shallowly into her palms. _We don't even know if he's still alive at this point. That brat._ She kicked at a small bit of concrete, watching it skip off into the street. That was when she saw him and it made her freeze in her steps. _What the hell?!_

It was the boy that had asked Rize on a date. He was sitting in the park, on a bench, alone, with his head bowed. Just the sight of him made Saya's blood boil. She wanted to demand to know where Rize was, but instead she forced herself to stay back. If she approached him, she was unsure if she could keep her temper under control. She just might end up killing the boy.

 _What's his problem anyway? Why does he look so depressed?_ Her glare softened just a little and a true smile curled her lips. A certain giddiness filled her as she studied him more closely, but still not approaching him. _Did she dump him?! Did she just not show up for their date? That would be so like her! She's too cool for a guy like him anyway!_ She shoved her hands into her pockets and was about to start walking home again when she caught movement elsewhere in the park.

A ball rolled in his direction, a little girl following close behind. When he lifted his head and went to hand the ball to the child, Saya felt something odd. A sense of familiarity came to her and she tilted her head. _I don't know him. He's just a customer. But this feeling…it's like I'm seeing someone close to me. Why? I don't even know his name._ She stared harder and raised a dark blue eyebrow. _He's human, right? Rize-san planned to eat him. So why does he look so hungry when he looks at that kid? Is he some kind of creep?_

Saya shook her head and turned away. She hated that the sight of the older boy gave her a sense of familiarity. He was human; food. A fragile human that would just end up getting eaten by a different ghoul. She decided that Rize had just opted to be pickier about her next meal. Saya knew that she liked to eat young men, but surely she had some standards beyond that. In order to take her mind off of Rize's absence, she decided to go buy a new video game. That would surely make her feel better.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _She's so dense. She doesn't even realize that people are looking at her, does she?_ He continued to follow her, moving stealthily through the crowded sidewalk to always keep her in his line of sight. Mizunami Saya. He could still remember the day she introduced herself to him and his sister. He had thought her name was ridiculous and even told her that he thought so.

The girl had simply grinned and remarked that she had picked the name herself. She thought it was a cool name. The memory made him smirk. As far as he could tell, not much had changed about her. Saya was still just a bit shorter than Touka. She still wore that fake smile and widened her eyes to make herself more approachable for humans.

It sickened him that she did that. _She's so stupid_ , he thought as he watched her kick at a small chunk of concrete. _Why does she do it? Who's she doing it for?_ As nice as her "professional smile" was, he definitely liked her better when she wore her normal expression. The scowl or smirk that settled so easily on her features and the slight glare that she had greeted him with the day he arrived. Her natural face almost reminded him of a fox's. Sly. Mischievous.

He saw her pause on the sidewalk and stare at the strange human boy in the park, making him raise an eyebrow. _What's she doing? Does she like that guy or something? He looks weak._ A smirk grew on her face and he felt relief. She started to walk away and he watched her dark, wavy hair seem to bounce with each step. It reached her shoulders now and was that same stormy blue-black that he remembered.

She was aggravating. The boy remembered this as he saw her go into a game store. He found a secluded area to kill time in, fairly certain that she would only be a few minutes. Saya was beyond aggravating. A certain memory came to mind and it made him scowl, running fingers through his dark hair. She had made him feel stupid. She had made him feel weak. It was a tiny part of why he had left. Yet here he was; following her and wishing that he could take back what had happened.

He had known her for a while before confessing to her. He was embarrassed about it, but made himself sound more confident when he said that he liked her. Saya had reached over and ruffled his hair, laughing. The words that left her lips continued to anger him each time he looked back on them. "Ayato, you're like a little brother to me." His blood seemed to boil at the memory and he felt his face burn with shame. _I'll show her. When I become more powerful, she'll have no choice. She'll have to see me as a man._


	3. Chapter 3

NeonHorizon: Okay, two things to announce. First of all, I really need to update more. Like twice a week instead of once. The other announcement is that I might make this rated M because I forgot about some stuff that I have planned for this. Gore stuff. Not to mention that Saya swears a lot.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Saya grimaced down at the heap of a ghoul waiting for her inside of her crush's apartment. She had gone to his place in hopes of distracting herself. Certain news had been given to her at work that day and she desperately wanted to stop thinking about it, but it kept creeping to the forefront of her mind. It made her stomach twist in knots every time she thought about it.

Nishiki lifted his head from the floor, glaring up at her. "What are you doing here, brat? You look like you got dumped."

She crouched down, staring him in the eyes. "You have a hole in your stomach, dumbass. Come on." The girl slung his arm over her shoulders and heaved him off of the floor, dragging him along to his bed. She dropped him there, frowning deeply at his condition. "So what happened?" she finally asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It was a fight. And it doesn't concern you."

Saya quirked an eyebrow. "You got your ass handed to you? _You_? Seriously? _You_ ; the guy that keeps bragging about his kick being almost as strong as Yomo's?"

"Shut up. Why are you here anyway?" He turned his head to the side, facing away from her.

The girl flopped onto her back beside him, pretending not to notice when he grimaced. She fidgeted with the hem of her blazer sleeve, not quite sure if she wanted to tell him. He would tease her about feeling bad. She already knew this. Besides, if she did tell him, she would have to be completely truthful about it to truly convey her feelings. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just let it out. "Rize-san is dead."

"I already knew that."

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why the hell did I have to hear about it from _Touka_? How long have you known?" she demanded.

"Shut up! I didn't think it was possible, but your _voice_ is making my stomach hurt worse!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Saya repeated.

"Why should I? It's not like it concerns you. She didn't take your feeding grounds or anything." He turned his head to look at her and was a little startled to find tears rolling from her eyes. "Don't tell me-"

"Just shut up! Look, it's not like it concerns _you_ anyway, right?! I don't know why I'm crying." She pushed herself to sit up and ruffled her hair in frustration. It had been like this since Touka told her. There was a tightness in her chest, a constant stinging in her eyes as she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

As much pain as the male ghoul was in, he still managed to shake his head at her reaction to Rize's death. "Did you _love_ her or something?"

Saya glared over at him and bit the inside of her cheek. _Did I love her? I admired her. I thought that she was so beautiful and mysterious. I loved to see her smile and she liked when I acted like myself. She didn't expect anything from me the way other people do._ A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she thought of never seeing Rize again. "I think I loved her," she finally admitted.

"That's stupid." He rested a hand on his injured abdomen, watching her from the edge of his vision. The younger ghoul was now crying freely, her body shaking with silent sobs. She eventually curled up on her side next to him, facing away. "How long are you going to stay here? Go be heartbroken at your own place."

With no hesitation, Saya twisted and elbowed him in the gut. She scowled down at him and lifted her middle finger, her pale blue eyes narrowed on his anguished expression. "Dumbass! Is _that_ any way to treat a girl with a broken heart?! Fine! I'm going! I don't need this shit anyway!"

"Finally." Nishiki watched her get up and grab her bag. "How did you get into my apartment anyway? The door was locked."

"I have a key."

"Why do you have a key to my apartment?"

"I just do." Her voice had gone quiet after her outburst and her posture changed. She was slouching, as if all of the energy had been drained from her body. "Hey. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"If I wanted someone to take care of me, I'd call Kimi." He was unsurprised when she slammed the door behind her.

Saya put on a brave act at school the next day. More than anything, she just wanted to stay home and be alone with her thoughts. When it came time to go to Anteiku for her shift, she found herself standing in front of the café and fighting to maintain her smile. She had excused herself to the bathroom a number of times that day so she could let her tears fall.

Adjusting her bag's strap, she took a deep breath. _I can do this. I know I can. I have to. Everything will be okay. Rize-san just won't be there._ Her chest started to feel tight again and she shook her head. _Come on! Stop crying! I'm stronger than this! I know I am! I mean, it's not like I ever even told her how I felt so what's the loss? There is no loss! Okay; let's do this!_

She walked into the café and immediately felt her despair overshadowed with a burning hatred. Her gaze settled on the young man behind the counter. The young man with the eye patch over his left eye. Standing there beside Touka like it was the most natural thing ever. Her rage ignited and it took all of her willpower to not charge at him. Instead, she redirected her gaze and went to change into her café uniform.

When she emerged for her shift, she was introduced to the boy and grudgingly offered a hand for him to shake. He cautiously accepted and winced at her strong grip. "Nice to meet you. Kaneki, was it?" He nodded once. "I'm on to you."

"Wh-what?" His eye widened a little in alarm and he tried to take a step back. She released his hand and he found her quickly turning her attention to polishing a cup with a cloth. "Mizunami-san?"

"You were the last person to see her alive." Her voice was very soft, but held a dangerous edge. "It's your fault that she isn't coming back."

The boy's expression went from somewhat fearful to crestfallen. He turned away from her, trying to focus again on pouring coffee. While he did seem depressed, there was something else that seemed to be bothering him. A quiet growling informed the girl at his side that he was hungry.

Saya smirked and was about to edge closer to tease him, but a particular smell came to her as she drew near. She had missed it before, so caught up in her own anger, but now it was unmistakable. There was a pang of despair that made her cover her mouth and pause in her movements. Before she could stop it, tears brimmed in her eyes and she had to close them to keep them from falling.

"M-Mizunami-san? Are you okay?"

She leaned forward a little, shaking her head and trying to steady herself. _No. Why? Why this scent? Why is it on him?_ Opening her eyes, she turned them on the young man and she tensed. His expression was one of worry and, combining that with the scent, it made her heart ache. "Why do you smell like her? What did you do to her?" she demanded, her voice low. She choked back a sob as he came closer, the scent getting stronger.

"I-I don't understand-"

"Fuck off!" Saya gave him a hard shove backwards and sprinted for the door. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran down the sidewalk, completely abandoning her bag and school uniform. She was confused, furious, and worst of all heartbroken. _Rize-san died so why does he smell like her?! He smells exactly like Rize-san so he has to have something of hers, right? He must be the one that killed her!_ She finally came to a stop and stepped into an alley, leaning her back against the cold bricks and bowing her head. "He killed her," she said under her breath.

"He didn't kill her," Touka corrected her later that day. It was after Kaneki had left the café. Saya came back because her belongings were still there and she had made sure that he was gone before venturing back. Touka and Yoshimura both explained the situation to her as best they could, but it was clear that she was still very distraught when she left.

"He smelled exactly like Rize-san. I didn't even notice at first." Saya leaned back against the wall, a cold can of coffee in her hand and a sigh leaving her lips. "I hate him, but he smells like her. He's all that's left of her. How am I supposed to react to that? What am I supposed to do? I finally realized that I was in love with her and now she's gone and he's there. I don't even know how to process it."

"Why did you come back?" Nishiki demanded, lying on his side and facing away from her. "I told you before-"

"Here." She dug in her bag and set a can of coffee in front of him. "You really don't want me to get you some food?"

"I don't need someone else to feed me," he snarled. Nevertheless, he took the can of coffee and pushed himself up enough that he could drink it.

"You want to use my lap as a pillow~?" she teased.

"Ugh." Nishiki saw her look of disappointment and smirked. "You weren't _serious_ , were you? What about _her_?"

"She's dead."

"You just said a minute ago that "he's all that's left of her". So she isn't totally dead, is she?" He finished his can of coffee and fell onto his side again, groaning. "Now, seriously, go home. You're creeping me out."

Saya felt a smirk tug at her lips and she let it bloom into a grin. "You have a gorgeous young lady ready to tend to your wound and bring you whatever you want and you're really going to turn her down?" she taunted.

"Kimi isn't here," he said over his shoulder with spite.

Her shoulders drooped. "Heh. No. She isn't. No, you just have bratty little Saya here. _Bothering_ you again." She fidgeted with her half-empty can of coffee and sighed heavily. "I guess I'll just head home. You know. If you're _sure_ that you don't want anything."

"I don't want anything from you." He waited until she was at the door before quietly adding, "Bring me more coffee."

"Idiot. You can accept coffee, but you won't accept meat? Is it something to do with your "manly pride" or whatever? Tch. Not like I actually care. I'll be back in a little while with some more coffee." She set off, walking slowly. What he had said bothered her, but it also made her a little excited.

 _If that boy is all that's left of Rize-san, then she really is still alive. In a way. She's alive through him because he has parts of her in him._ Saya remembered the concerned look he had worn when she began to cry and felt an odd rush of heat to her face. _What the hell is wrong with me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki had a lot on his mind as he was walking with Hide, but the main thought was that he had to go to Anteiku that afternoon. This, inevitably, reminded him of the incident from a few days ago. As if it was not bad enough that he was dealing with extreme hunger and anxiety from the organ transplant, he also had a girl acting unfairly hostile toward him at work.

His stomach felt like it was eating itself and he tried to ignore it. Hide was talking to him, but all he could think about was the pain in his abdomen. He had eaten one of the "sugar cubes" that Yoshimura had given him, but the hunger was still undeniably there. If anything, it seemed to have only whetted his appetite this time. _What am I going to do? There has to be some way that I can make it better. Some way…where I don't have to eat human flesh._

A heavy sigh left him, catching Hide's attention. "Hey. You okay? You look pretty out of it."

"I-I'm fine," he replied quickly.

"You're still looking really pale. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Kaneki attempted a smile, but he knew that it was unconvincing. Nonetheless, Hide seemed almost ready to drop the subject.

"You've been eating, right?"

"Y-yeah," he lied. "I'm just tired. That's all." He had been walking with his head down, but now felt compelled to lift his gaze. He paused in his steps as his right eye met a pair of icy blue ones in the distance. They widened a little when they caught his eye and the girl smiled in a strangely shy, sheepish way that he had never seen before.

Of course, Kaneki had noticed her around the café before. She was always wearing a smile, but now that he had seen it up close, he knew that that smile was forced. An act that she put on for the customers. Before the incident from a few days ago, she had never really stuck out to him. Now here she was, leaning against a tree near the college campus entrance and wearing a half-grin.

She started forward, brushing a stray lock of dark blue hair behind her ear as she neared the two young men. "Kaneki-san! I didn't know what time your classes got out so I decided to wait for you so we can walk to work together," she announced.

"Wh-what? Um…Mizunami-san?"

Hide beamed and offered a hand for her to shake. "Nagachika Hideyoshi. Nice to meet you."

"Mizunami Saya. Any friend of Kaneki-san's is a friend of mine." She seemed to catch the puzzled expression on his face and raised an eyebrow. "Or do you prefer Kaneki-senpai? Or Kaneki-kun?"

"Er…I don't really…"

"I like Kaneki-senpai," she determined for him.

"Kaneki, are you dating a high school girl?" Hide joked, seeming to have just noticed that she was younger than them.

"N-no! We just work together."

"Just coworkers," Saya confirmed. "Ready to go, Kaneki-senpai?"

He was unsettled by the idea of walking alone with her, but she linked her arm through his and started off. _Why is she acting so friendly today? She was mad at me because Rize died and now she's acting like we're friends. I don't understand it._ A glance over showed her grin shrinking, settling into a more natural expression that he suspected might be real. Her eyes narrowed a bit and she glanced over at him briefly, color rushing to her cheeks. _Is she…blushing?_

"You haven't eaten at all, have you?"

"I can't do it. I just can't. I can't even look at it," Kaneki admitted. "I've already heard from Touka that it hurts to starve this way, but there's no way that I can eat flesh."

Her lips twisted into a scowl and she shook her head. "You can't starve. I won't let it happen. I'll figure out something."

 _She wants to help me? But why? She hated me the other day._ Kaneki bowed his head as they kept walking, knowing full well that she was taking to him to the café. "Mizunami-san, I-"

" _Saya_."

"What?"

"Call me _Saya_. Only _strangers_ call me Mizunami," she stated firmly.

"Saya-chan, I…well…why do you want to help me?" He tensed when he felt her lean in close to the side of his neck, making them both stop on the sidewalk. She was so close that he could feel the soft tip of her nose trace over his sensitive skin and it sent a rush of blood to his face. "Saya-chan?!" Lips delicately brushed his neck for an instant in what he sensed might be her smile.

"You smell _amazing_ ~" She stepped back and seemed to read the fear in his expression because she shook her head. "I don't mean in a "food" way, senpai. I mean in a good way." Her grin returned full force and she squeezed his arm tighter against the side of her chest. "It makes me feel tingly. I like it!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Up close, he's actually kind of cute. Not in a manly way exactly, but in some sort of way._ She lowered her gaze and started to walk again, bringing him along with her. It had been a snap decision to go to the university. The thought had been bothering her since Nishiki pointed it out to her. Kaneki really was all that was left of Rize. The more she thought about the older female ghoul, the more she realized that she really had been in love with her. That was when she thought of Kaneki. _If he's what's left of Rize-san, then maybe this could work. I just have to make sure that he takes care of himself. Takes care of Rize-san's organs. I can make this work, right?_

His scent drifted to her again and she could barely suppress a giddy laugh from leaving her lips. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, smiling to herself. "Do you want anything? It will be my treat."

"Um…what?"

"Like canned coffee or those coffee beans that college students eat sometimes!"

"N-no, thank you." He tried to pull away, only to feel her arm tighten around his. A look over showed her expression changed to one of pure bliss. "Saya-chan?"

"Hm?"

"About the other day…?"

Her smile instantly fell and she released his arm. She shoved her hands into her pockets and lowered her gaze to the ground again. "I loved her, okay? Rize-san. I never got to tell her how I felt. I know what she did to you. We were going to laugh about it later. She was going to wait for me to get off of work and tell me about your "date". When she never showed up, that was when I realized how much I really cared about her. I never had the chance to tell her how I felt. So now, I won't make the same mistake."

Kaneki's eye widened in alarm when she turned to him, tears rolling down her blushing cheeks. "Saya-chan?"

"I don't know you that well, okay? I _realize_ that. But, please, just let me do this. The only living parts of her are in you. She's living on through you so please let me help. Whatever you need, whatever you want, I'll get it for you. I'll do it for you. Okay?" She reached over to grab his hand, bowing her head. Her heart was racing as she said this.

All of her life, Saya had tried so hard to project a certain image. When she was around humans, she was cheerful and friendly, but never showed weakness. Even when she was herself, she never felt as weak as she did now. She desperately wanted him to accept her offer of help. She hardly even knew him, but she was afraid to look in his eye and see disappointment or fear. It would just be too much for her to bear.

"F-fine." He turned his head to the side and gave her hand a slight squeeze, which caused her to look over. The young man was clearly nervous around her, but there was a change in his facial expression. Something almost like relief. "So you don't…hate me?"

She wiped at her tears with her free hand and stifled a laugh. "No. I don't think I could, even if I tried. I was angry, but when I look at you up close, you really don't look like a killer at all. I think maybe I was just angry that she was dead and I didn't have anyone else to blame."

Kaneki saw her grin returning and tensed a little. "Saya-chan, h-how long were you waiting at the university?"

"Well, if you're asking if I went to school today, the answer is "no". But it wasn't all about you! I was asked by a friend of a friend to get a friend's assignments for them." Saya dug around in her bag and produced a folder nearly bursting with handouts and worksheets.

"You…have a friend that goes to Kamii?"

"Tch. We're not all recluses. I don't know what Touka's been telling you." She released his hand and chose to walk in front of him, but backwards so she could look at the young man. He was a bit taller than her, but so was Touka. A light blush decorated his face as he met her stare and it intensified when she tilted her head. "You look pretty hungry. Are you sure that I can't tempt you~?"

A nervous laugh escaped him and he looked away again. "N-no, thanks."

"Not even a snack? It doesn't have to be something big, but you have to eat something at some point."

"I-I'm fine. Really. I just don't think that I could stomach looking at it…let alone eating it."

"So, before the accident, what did you like to eat?" Saya tucked her hands into her pockets once more, staring intently at his face as he considered his answer. _Humans have a lot of stuff that they eat. Maybe I could find a body part that looks like his favorite human food. That would probably make it easier, right? Then Rize-san can keep living._ She grinned to herself. _I mean Kaneki-senpai._

When his mouth turned down in despair, it made the girl frown as well. "Hide and I used to always eat together…"

Seeing such a sad look on his face, she let her frown become a scowl and she stepped toward him. Her hands went to his cheeks and she held him in place, staring up at him while blushing red. "Senpai. It's going to be okay. I promise. Now what can I do to make you feel better?"


	5. Chapter 5

She was getting a little impatient. Saya looked down at her phone's screen to check the time, but quickly remembered that she had no idea what time he got out of class. She could only hope that he was alone. The girl made sure to go to the university the very next day, hoping that his classes would be different. _If I keep missing school, Yoshimura will start to notice._ A frown tugged at her lips, but she refused to let it take over. _This will be the last time. Unless it's an emergency._

Another hour passed and she sat cross-legged on the ground beneath the tree, staring intently at the nearest door and imagining him walking outside. _And…now! No? Now? Damn it. What am I doing? This is ridiculous. I could be killing time instead of just staring like a creep._ She scrolled through her contact list to a particular number and called it, leaning back against the tree trunk.

"What do you want, Saya?" There was pain clear in his voice, as well as a large amount of irritation.

"What are you wearing~?"

"Not funny. Aren't you supposed to be at school? You really think you'll get into Kamii if you keep skipping class?" Nishiki growled.

She smirked and tilted her head back, staring up at the leaves and branches above her. "I have _you_ around to help tutor me so does it really matter if I'm in class?" Her tone changed when she heard him groan in pain, her back straightening and her eyes turning to the ground. "Nishiki? Are you okay?"

"It isn't healing." His voice was quiet and it now became apparent that he was tired on top of being in horrific agony.

"Let me get you some food. If I get you something, you'll get better. You just need to eat something. Don't be such an asshole and accept my help!"

"Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to just let you die," she hissed. "I'm at Kamii right now, but I'll come over tonight."

"What the hell are you doing at Kamii University?" There was a pause, followed by a rustling sound as he most likely pushed himself to sit up. "Saya. Answer me. What are you doing there?"

"What? You think I'm here for a _guy_? Are you _jealous_ now?" the girl taunted.

"I swear, if you mess with Kimi-"

"I don't give a shit about Kimi!" Saya pushed herself to stand up and leaned against the tree, frowning to herself. _Why does he think that I'd go after Kimi? She isn't even a real threat._ The girl glanced toward the door again and absently toyed with a loose strand of blue-black hair that hung beside her face. "Look, you can't stop me. You couldn't stop me before so what makes you think that you can stop me when you have a hole in your stomach? I'm going to come over. I'm going to bring you something to make you feel better. Get over it." She spotted a fair-haired young man emerging from one of the buildings and beamed. "I have to go. A certain boy has made an appearance."

"Saya! What are you doing?! Don't-!"

She ended the call and waved excitedly at the human in the distance. He spotted her and waved back, grinning as he approached her. "Hideyoshi, right? Or do you prefer Nagachika-senpai?"

"Hide is fine," he corrected her. "What are you doing here, Saya? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Well, _technically_ , but I have something more important on my mind today," she started. "Can I walk with you? Do you have class again soon?" She listened to him talk about his upcoming class, meanwhile making a conscious effort to keep her gaze soft and her lips curled into a perfectly professional smile.

"So I have a little free time before my next class," he finally concluded. "Sorry that Kaneki isn't around. I think he stayed home today."

"He did?"

"Huh? He didn't tell you? Well, I guess you did say yesterday that you're just coworkers. He might still turn up at work, right?"

She shrugged. "Well, it's probably for the best though. You know. If he isn't feeling well. I wanted to ask you something about him, if I could."

Hide stared down at her for a moment, perplexed. "You have a crush on him?" Instantly, her face went a vibrant shade of pink and she nervously fidgeted with the hem of her jacket sleeve. His grin brightened and he ruffled her hair. "Hey, it's cute. I don't know why you look so embarrassed."

"It's embarrassing! And it's complicated."

"What's complicated about it?"

"We both liked the same girl and-! Anyway, it doesn't matter! I just have a few questions about him."

"Okay. What do you want to know?" He saw her body language change again. When she raised her voice, she seemed to open up more. Now she shoved her hands into her pockets and looked a little defensive.

"He was upset yesterday. You probably noticed it, too, right? I want to cheer him up by making him something tasty. What are some of his favorite foods?" Saya knew that it would be difficult. If she could at least know what his favorite human foods were, she might have a shot at finding something he would be able to eat. _I missed school for this so I really hope that he has a good answer._

A sort of sheepish smile took form on Hide's face and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we used to go this place called Big Girl and he really liked the food there."

Saya could not stop the smirk from twitching the corner of her lip skyward. "Big Girl? And that's…?"

"Oh! It's an American style restaurant with these really cute waitresses! The food's pretty good, too, but the main drawing point is the girls. Oh. Er…heh. Sorry, that probably didn't sound very-"

"No, I get the appeal. Why get served by someone plain when you get can your food from someone cute, right? Isn't that why you go to Anteiku?" She saw his cheeks flush pink and she beamed. "Touka is pretty cute; even I can admit that. Just not my type."

"Kaneki's your type now, right?" Hide seemed to have very quickly caught on to what exactly Saya's preference was. "He's a pretty nice guy."

"He is," she admitted, flashing her true smile. "That's why I want to make him happy. So if I can make him some food to cheer him up-"

"No way! That'd be _awesome_!" He saw her eyes widen in surprise and he grabbed her shoulders. "You don't get it. Having a girl make something special for you is a pretty big deal! That would be so cool!"

She felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! Definitely! Oh, right! If you make him something, you should make him a hamburger patty. The last time we went to Big Girl, it was undercooked or something. I think it might've put him off a little so if you can make him a good one, he'll really appreciate it."

Saya stared up at him, slightly amused and slightly impressed. _I knew that he was close with Kaneki-senpai, but I didn't expect him to be this much help. It's almost like he's rooting for me._ She gave him a nod of agreement. "Hamburger patty though? I don't think I've ever even had something like that."

"What?! No way! Okay, I don't have class for a while. We're going to Big Girl and you're trying one! I was getting hungry anyway."

The ghoul was a little anxious about going to a restaurant, but agreed to go with him. Thankfully, the food was really greasy and easily slid down her throat. She insisted on paying, not wanting him to waste his money when she would just end up vomiting the meat back up later. True to his word, the waitresses were very attractive, but her thoughts were on Kaneki now. _He used to eat like this. Before Rize-san, he used to eat at places like this with his friend. He used to enjoy this sort of meat._

"Well? What did you think?" Hide asked when her plate was empty.

She chugged her glass of water and grinned. "Pretty good," she lied.

When they left the restaurant, they parted ways. Hide went to attend his afternoon class and Saya went to the nearest convenience store to get more coffee for Nishiki. _If I'm going to try to make food that looks like what Kaneki-senpai likes, I'll have to be pretty creative. I've never been great with food. I usually tear off chunks and eat them. Sometimes I drink blood with the meat, but most of the time it's pretty basic._

As she skimmed the coffee selection, she started to form a plan. It was a dangerous plan though. It involved speaking to someone she had not spoken to in quite a while. She pulled out her phone and hesitantly scrolled to Tsukiyama's number.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _That idiot. What is she doing?_ He watched from a good distance as she settled beneath a tree and talked on her phone. This was the second day that she was at the university and the second day that he was observing her actions. The day before had been unintentional. He had simply spotted her walking to the university and followed her.

Crouching down on the rooftop, Ayato frowned. The girl was wearing a somewhat sadistic grin as she talked to whoever it was on the other line. When she put away the phone, she seemed satisfied with herself and went to greet a boy with dirty blonde hair. The boy appeared to know her because he grinned and greeted her enthusiastically.

A faint smile tugged at his lips as he saw her talk to the college student. He had once seen her bait a human boy into following her into an alley and then viciously tore him apart. He hoped that this was a similar situation. Her dark side was always fun for him to see. There was nothing quite like watching the girl take down prey and then feast on their remains. Or, on one occasion, eat them while they still struggled and screamed in agony.

Unfortunately, Saya looked genuinely happy to see this boy. Much like the one from the day before. Ayato glared down at the two as they started walking off campus and he moved further from the edge of the roof. _First that guy yesterday. Now this one. What is she doing? Is she setting a trap or is this her type?_ His facial expression turned to one of disgust as he looked away from her. _They're just humans. Why would she even give them the time of day?_

He had to leave soon. He had places to be. His gaze lingered on the girl as she walked and spoke to the older boy. She looked happy, but in such a natural way. It irked him to see her so happy with someone else. Turning away, he wondered what sort of face she might make if she saw that boy's limbs torn off.


	6. Chapter 6

Her pale blue gaze flitted from her watch to the café door. It was still one hour before the café would close for the night. One hour until her rendezvous with a certain someone. Saya bit her lower lip and wiped at a table for the third time in the past thirty minutes. _Why is time moving so slowly?! I want to get this over with!_

"Um…didn't you just clean that table? I don't think anyone has used it since you last wiped it," a male voice spoke from behind her. His tone suggested that he was genuinely concerned.

Saya turned quickly, her professional smile faltering and her eyes narrowing in surprise. Heat rushed to the girl's cheeks and she took a step back when she met the boy's single, dark eye. "Senpai?!"

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Kaneki took a step back as well, appearing rather unsettled by her reaction. "I just…I didn't know if you knew that the table was still clean…I-I just didn't want you to waste your time or anything, Saya-chan."

Her heart was racing and when he spoke her name, it made her blush burn brighter. "No! I mean, I don't mind doing it! But if you want me to do something else, I can do something else, Senpai! Anything you want!"

"Take it down a notch, Mizunami."

She glowered in Koma's direction as the man laughed. _I've never acted like this in front of Koma and Irimi! Damn it! I thought it was just Rize-san's scent on him, but I think that maybe I'm actually falling for this guy now!_ She scowled and adjusted her dark blue hair, tucking stray locks behind her ears. After a few deep breaths, she felt her composure returning.

Kaneki watched as a gentle smile took form on her lips and her eyes widened from their naturally narrowed shape. "A-are you okay, Saya-chan?"

"I'm fine! Thanks, Kaneki-senpai. You're right; this table is still clean." She started toward the counter, slowing her pace as she passed him. Her right hand extended slightly as she walked, her fingertips brushing over his hand and feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. Satisfied when he began to blush, she continued her walk.

When she leaned forward over the counter, Koma took a step back as Irimi smirked. Saya continued to widen her eyes and allowed her smile to slip from sweet to psychotic in appearance. "That table's clean. For now. I wonder what it'd look like with your blood on it though," she hissed.

"Saya." The voice came from the slightly open door to the stairs and the second that she looked in that direction, the girl visibly tensed and returned her face to a respectable sweetness.

"There aren't any customers," she quietly protested, toying with a stray lock of hair. "I wouldn't do that if there were, Yomo." There was a sinking feeling in her stomach at having been seen by him, threatening Koma. When the pale-haired ghoul stared back at her with a sternness in his eyes, she turned back to Koma and frowned. "I'm sorry. That was out of line. I'll tend the counter; you can go home if you want."

Kaneki had watched the whole interaction and it was quickly becoming clear that she was more dangerous than he had originally thought. Though it was a little reassuring to see her back down when Yomo saw her acting that way. He turned away from the two female ghouls behind the counter, wanting to keep some distance from Saya until she had really calmed down.

"You like Kaneki, don't you?" Irimi quietly asked.

The blue-haired girl was wiping a coffee cup and flushed red. "What about it? He's cute, right? And he seems really smart. He reads the same books that Rize-san liked so I can ask him about them." A true smile tugged at her lips as she glanced toward the boy. "I asked him about one and you should have seen his eye light up when he talked about it. Something about seeing him so happy…it just made my heart race."

Irimi chuckled, shaking her head. "That's cute, but you know you'll scare him away if you're not careful. That bookworm is like a baby deer. He's still unsteady and he's nervous. You're more like a rabid dog. Remember when I first met you?"

The first time that she had met Irimi, she was a scrappy, hungry child. Her lips twisted into a scowl and she bowed her head to try to hide it. "How could I forget? But what are you getting at?"

"When I first saw you, I said that I'd never seen such a scary kid before. The faces you made had me a little afraid. When you have your normal face on, you look crazed. Plain and simple. If you let him see that-"

"Rize-san wasn't afraid and she saw my real face."

"He might have parts of her, but he isn't Rize. Don't forget that."

She looked across the café again, letting the muscles of her face rest. The boy was greeting Hide as the human arrived to walk with him after the shift. _Maybe Irimi is right. Maybe I don't deserve him. He's cute. He's innocent. Just look at him! He's really cute and when he smiles it's like a light turning on! It's bright and it's warm and it makes my stomach feel fluttery!_

"Stop staring." Irimi half-smiled when Saya immediately obeyed. "So does this mean you're giving up on Nishiki?"

The girl closed her eyes, trying not to have another outburst. "I don't give up," she replied simply. "We still talk."

"He has a girlfriend though." The older ghoul rolled her eyes when the girl sighed. "He treats you like crap. Why do you like him?"

The cup that Saya had been wiping shattered in her hands and she glared down at it. "Thanks, but it doesn't concern you so can you just not talk about it? I don't need your "guidance" or whatever. I'm fine on my own."

When she left the café, Saya bid farewell to Irimi and Koma, but avoided Kaneki and Hide. She also avoided the back of the building, knowing that Yomo had not left yet. _The last thing I need is him asking where I'm going. I'm not some weakling that needs his protection._ She gritted her teeth and looked over her shoulder to be sure that she was not being followed.

Her destination was another café that was quite a distance away. Their hours were later so she knew that it would still be open for a few more hours. It was the perfect place for a secret meeting. As she neared the café, she felt a nervous twisting in her gut. She looked over her shoulder again to be certain that no one had followed her from Anteiku. There was an unsettling feeling beyond her anxiety about the meeting, but she could not spot the source and shrugged it off as being nervous about the crowded sidewalks.

Saya stepped inside and the anxious feeling in her stomach grew. She maintained her usual smile, her eyes widened to a friendly shape as she approached the table where her companion waited. "Did you wait long?"

"Oh, my dear little Saya-chan. Look at you, straining your muscles to put on such a pleasing face for me~" he teased.

The feeling in her gut was still there, but now she felt disgust. Bile rose to the back of her throat as she waited for him to stand up. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tsukiyama. Isn't that a little _presumptuous_ to think that I'm smiling for _you_?"

He stood and leaned down, staring into her pale blue eyes with a taunting smile on his face. "You look positively adorable when you push yourself. I can see the coldness of your heart even through this warm façade."

"Just shut up and let's go. I have things to do."

The young man feigned offense and took a step back. "Si cruel! And I thought that you asked me to dinner to celebrate the life and passing of our dear Kamishiro Rize!"

Saya walked outside ahead of him and turned to him with a brief scowl. "It's "Kamishiro-san"! Or "Rize-san"! Even someone like _you_ should know to show her some respect! I don't care about that argument you had with her; she deserves respect!"

"I still can't believe that she died though. It's such a shock; she was such a strong woman. I never would have thought that she would be killed by something as mundane as construction equipment." Tsukiyama smiled when he spotted Saya's grimace. "Comme c'est parfait! There's that face that's so enchanting!"

Remembering Irimi's words from earlier, she shook her head and forced a smile. "Well, for one, you're a damn liar. I know my face is scary. And this isn't about Rize-san."

"Hm? If you wanted to go on a date, you should have just said so. Of course, you're not my usual type-"

"Don't be gross." She rolled her eyes at his fake pout and let her smile slide into a smirk. "I wanted to go to dinner with you because you have good taste. I need to eat with someone that has good taste so I can know what the best preparations are for meat."

"Oh dear. Did you just _compliment_ me, Saya-chan?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So. The restaurant. Can we go there tonight?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile. "I can't help but wonder though. Just what is your motivation for dining with me? You said that it's because I have good taste, but I think there's more to it. You had no issue with the way Kamishiro-san ate and she was a glutton with no taste whatsoever."

She bowed her head, slowing in her steps. "I want to learn how to prepare food for someone. You're the only person I can think of that would be able to help me learn so you're the only person I could ask for help. Don't get a swelled head about it, either! I'm not saying that I admire you or anything! I just-!"

"Of course, now I'm wondering who it was that captured your cold little heart, Saya-chan. Obviously, your type must be intellectuals and you haven't confessed any feelings for me." He smirked and walked a bit faster, forcing her to hurry to keep up with him. "It couldn't be for Touka's brother, could it? I heard that he ran away, but I suppose you could be meeting with him in secret~"

Her hands curled into fists and she forced her business smile onto her lips again. "Ayato? That little shit hasn't made contact with anyone since he left. He could be dead and none of us would know. If he showed up on my doorstep, I'm pretty sure I'd smack that eternally smug expression off of his face and drag him by his ear back to Touka's place. Now can you slow down? Not everyone has freakishly long legs like you do, Tsukiyama."


	7. Chapter 7

Saya could not stop the grin from creeping onto her face as she neared the apartment. There was a fluttering sort of giddiness in her as she walked, pausing briefly to glance at the names near the doors. _Kaneki…Kaneki…Kaneki…here it is!_ She stared at the door, standing in place as an almost nervous sensation began in her stomach. The girl placed a hand on the door, bowing her head to hide her grin. _Kaneki lives here. He was nice enough to say that I could come to him for help with my literature homework, but…I really just want to see him again._

It took her a moment to compose herself and when she finally knocked, she could feel her heart beating faster. There were few things that Saya had encountered in her life that made her nervous. Tsukiyama and Rize, unfortunately, were sources of anxiety for her. Yomo was another one, but in a less dangerous or romantic and more intimidating way. She had been in plenty of fights, but none of those opponents could make her tremble the way that Kaneki seemed to.

He opened the door with a nervous smile and let her in. Immediately, the boy found himself swept into her warm embrace. The door closed and Kaneki stared at it, feeling her arms wrapped around his neck and her chest pressing against his. He hesitantly hugged back, still a little confused by her forwardness. "Um…d-did you have trouble finding-?" Kaneki went silent, tensing when he felt her face bury in the side of his neck. "S-Saya-chan?"

The female ghoul hugged tighter, but used control to not hurt him. His scent was intoxicating as she nuzzled her cheek against him, the tip of her nose tracing over his skin delicately. "You smell so good. I'm sorry, Kaneki-senpai. I probably sound creepy, but your scent just makes me feel so happy. I don't get it."

"Sh-should we start? You said that you wanted help with your literature homework." As nice as it felt to be hugged, and to hug someone else, he was still a little nervous around her. Though it was clear that she was trying hard not to scare him.

"Ah! Sorry!" She reluctantly pulled away, her cheeks burning with a blush. _Rize-san's scent is becoming his scent. Being around him so much the past few weeks, it's like the memory of it being hers is disappearing. I can barely call it her scent anymore._ Saya seated herself at the table with him and got out her textbook and some worksheets. "I got you something. I didn't know what roast you like best so I just got as many as I could carry," she confessed.

Kaneki looked over as she pulled her bag open further, displaying a shopping bag full of cans of chilled coffee and containers of instant coffee. "W-wow. These are for me?" He lifted a can, studying the label. "Thank you, Saya-can. That's really nice of you."

When he smiled at her, she felt her heart pound in her chest. The blush intensified and she bowed her head, her dark blue hair falling over her eyes. _I feel like I'm melting! Why is his smile so cute?! It's just a simple facial expression, but when he smiles like that…and at me…I just don't know if I can handle it!_

The two sat together for a couple of hours, going over the problems on the worksheet. The girl would occasionally glance over and feel her focus start to slip. He was explaining things to her, wording everything in a very easy to understand manner, but she found her gaze wandering to his lips and then to his single, dark eye. From behind her bangs, she watched his facial expressions and prayed that he did not catch the way she was staring.

"A-are you okay, Saya-chan? If you're tired…well you seem like you get it, right?" He looked down at the problems again. The memory of her hug surfaced and he glanced over to find her blushing pink, staring at him. "Saya-chan?"

 _I thought it was just Rize-san's scent. I thought it was just her organs. But I think that I might actually like him for him._ She lowered her gaze once more, absently toying with a loose strand of her hair. "Kaneki-senpai. Are you afraid of me?"

He gulped audibly. "Um…I mean, I'm still…kind of nervous around ghouls in general," he confessed. "But I-I'm not really afraid of you specifically. That probably doesn't sound good, but-!" To his surprise, she leaned over and caught his lips with hers. His eyes widened and he subconsciously gripped her shoulders.

Saya's pulse was racing faster than ever before in her life. She had expected him to taste like food since he was still partially human, but his lips tasted like something else entirely. Something bittersweet and delicious. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms slid around her waist. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips moved against hers, reciprocating the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft, but his hold on her tightened when her teeth grazed his skin.

Kaneki was glad when she did not try to nip at him again. He knew that she would never try to eat him; he had some of Rize's organs and she wanted to keep those alive. Although he was starting to wonder if that was really her reason for spending time with him. The kiss began to deepen as the tip of her tongue skimmed over his bottom lip and he felt heat rushing to his face. He was the one to break the kiss, but she immediately bowed her head and let it rest against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by-"

"I-it's alright. I know you didn't want to eat me," he tried to assure her.

"No. It's _not_ alright." She gathered her textbook and worksheets into her bag before hurriedly making her exit. Once she was outside, she leaned against the wall beside his apartment door and tried to catch her breath. Heat had gathered in her cheeks and pooled in the pit of her stomach. She had wanted more, but she knew better than to get greedy. _What if he doesn't like me that way? I basically forced that kiss on him! Damn it! Irimi was right; I'm going to scare him off! But still…that kiss felt amazing._ Her lips curled into a grin as she started to walk home.

Saya had plans for that night. Her outing with Tsukiyama had gleaned important information and she was certain that she could replicate a human meal if she could get the ingredients. The chef had told her what cuts were best and how to go about cooking them just right. As she walked, she made a mental checklist. _Lean meat, blood, maybe some bone marrow for extra flavor. I'll need some fresh meat though. I can't rely on Anteiku to have what I need so I'll have to hunt tonight. I just can't get caught._

She absently drew her phone from her pocket and saw the time. For an instant, an absolutely sadistic smile crossed her features as she typed out a message to a certain someone. They immediately called her and it gave her an extra spring in her step. "What do you need?"

"What the hell do you mean? You had a study date with a college student?" Nishiki demanded, his voice sounding a little strained.

"What? _Jealous_?"

"I told you not to mess with Kimi! If you end up hurting her, I'll-!"

"Tch. You really think I'd ask for _her_ help? I don't give a shit about her. I told you that." A scowl threatened to tug down the corners of her mouth as she kicked a pebble down the street ahead of her. "So…what kind of _underwear_ are you wearing, Nishiki~?"

He growled, but it ended in a wet sort of cough. "Shut up. And bring me more coffee, brat. I'm still trying to heal."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll get right on that. But, you know, you keep saying you'd call for _Kimi_ if you needed help and then you keep asking _me_ for stuff. What's a girl supposed to take away from that?"

"Just shut up and do it!"

The line beeped and she knew he had ended the call. _Well, my day is more than complete. I would've just been happy with seeing Kaneki-senpai._ She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. _Of course, I sort of forced that kiss on him, didn't I? Damn it. What am I? Some kind of pervert? I blame Nishiki. I hang out with him often enough, it probably just rubbed off on me._

Saya was soon in her own apartment. She still had a few hours before the sun would set and there was no way that she would risk hunting in daylight. The best prey would be the drunk humans stumbling out of the bars late at night so she set an alarm on her phone and wandered aimlessly through the apartment in search of a way to kill time.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Idiot. She didn't change the locks?_ He slipped his key back into his pocket and quietly pushed open the door. Immediately, his nose was flooded with her scent. It lingered all over the furniture and items in the apartment, but he could tell that she was there. He almost wanted to leave. He had intended to just see if it was the same way that it was before he left Anteiku. She was supposed to be out.

Ayato pushed the door closed behind him, just as quietly, and started forward. He was on high alert, knowing that she was dangerous when startled. Thankfully, she was not in the kitchen or sitting room. Proceeding to the bedroom doorway, he paused. _There she is. This idiot. How can she sleep like that?_

The girl was sleeping on her side, the blanket and sheets in absolute disarray on the floor. Her dark blue hair was spread out behind her head on the pillow in waves, her pale pink lips twisted into a frown as she slept. She was still wearing her school uniform and had one sock halfway rolled down her leg.

With a quiet growl, he grabbed the blanket and carefully settled it over her sleeping form. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at Saya with a frown of his own. Before he could stop himself, he was lying next to her with an arm around her waist. She remained asleep, but her lips parted slightly. _How can you sleep out in the open like this? What would you do if I attacked you? Idiot Saya._

To his surprise, she nuzzled into his chest and started to tremble. "…Aya…to…" she mumbled, still asleep. There was a quiet sniffing sound and her trembling grew worse. "A…Ayato…" the girl sobbed. "Don't go…you little shit! Who said you could leave?!"

He was half-afraid that she had woken up, but when he pulled away he saw that her eyes were tightly closed. Tears ran from the corners, shining on her pale face. For an instant, there was a tightness in his chest that made him want to pull her closer. Instead, he moved further away. She gripped onto her pillow in his place and turned onto her other side, facing away from him.

Ayato heard her crying and a scowl formed on his face. _She misses me? After what she said to me, does she really think that I wouldn't leave just because she told me not to?_ The flicker of sadness was quickly replaced with a spark of fury. He was tempted to do something. Anything to release the feeling. Turning away from the bed and the girl, he gritted his teeth. "I'll be back." It was said in just above a whisper. "I'll be back and I'll show you how powerful I've become."


	8. Chapter 8

"Saya isn't working today?" Hide easily caught the blush rising to Kaneki's face and raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Did something happen?"

"Saya said that she's busy today," Touka confirmed from beside Kaneki. She crossed her arms and looked toward the door. "Not that it's a busy day or anything. She's probably hanging out with Nishiki again. She always gets weird when she hangs out with that jerk."

"Huh? She knows him?"

"They've known each other for a while. She used to follow him around like a puppy until Rize started coming in; then she cut back a little."

Kaneki stared down at the cup he had been filling, trying to imagine the cheerful girl hanging out with Nishiki. His interaction with the male ghoul was limited, but he knew him well enough to know that he did not like the idea of her spending time alone with him. "S-so you think she's with him now?"

Touka peered closer at him and smirked. "Are you blushing?"

"Wait, so did something happen or not? You said that she was coming over to get help with studying, right? Did she ask you out?" Hide asked.

The dark-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. He could easily remember the evening. More specifically, her kiss. It had startled him when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, but he had liked it. He would have expected her lips to taste like blood or human flesh, but she only tasted like coffee. When he remembered the way she nipped at his lip, a shiver ran through him.

"You okay? Your face is getting really red," his friend pointed out.

"I-I'm fine," Kaneki insisted.

"You know she likes you, right? I mean, she _like_ likes you." Touka's expression grew a little smug as she looked his way. "I'd be careful; her crushes get pretty intense. Just ask Nishiki."

"She isn't-! I-I mean…she's nice. Even when she isn't faking a smile, she's nice to me now. D-do you really think that she likes me?"

Hide and Touka shared a look. "Yeah."

"A few days ago, she waited for me at the college and wanted to know more about you. When I said that you liked eating at Big Girl, she wanted to be able to make your favorite food and agreed to go there with me to try a hamburger patty. Did you know that she'd never had one before? And then she insisted on paying the bill! Saya's pretty cool!"

 _She wanted to know more about me?_ The heat returned to his cheeks as he set the coffee cup in front of Hide. _She went with Hide to see what food I used to like and she even insisted on paying._ A smile slowly pulled at the corners of his mouth. _She's so considerate. She used to hate me, but now…_

"Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Kaneki blinked, breaking out of his thoughts. "Um…w-we…I mean, she kissed me." Instantly, his face turned a more vibrant red and his pulse quickened.

"So do you like her?" Hide gave him a curious look, but smiled. "She definitely likes you. I'm surprised she didn't ask you out already."

 _Do I like her?_ His mind went to their first meeting and he remembered the way she shoved him and swore at him. This memory was quickly overshadowed by the day she waited for him outside of Kamii University so she could walk him to the café. The way she spoke to him that day was so different from their first encounter and she had been so happy to see him. He smiled shyly and lowered his gaze again. "I…I think I like her."

Touka stared at him for a long moment, her eyebrows raised. "Really? And she's shown you her real face, right?"

"Sh-she's actually kind of sweet…"

"So are you going to ask her out?" Hide asked.

"N-no! I couldn't…"

Touka rolled her eyes and started to walk away to clean a table. "I hope you know that she's not going to ask you out. She might be a little brave sometimes, but she's still a girl; she gets nervous about guys that she likes. If you want to date her, you'll have to ask her out yourself."

 _Ask her out?_ Kaneki tried to imagine approaching her with such a question, but it was difficult. She was still a ghoul, no matter how sweet she might act. She still ate human flesh, probably drank human blood. A relationship with a ghoul was a scary thought, especially after what happened with Rize.

The girl seemed to see the fear in his eyes from across the café and sighed in frustration. "She likes you! Just ask her out, okay? I'm sure Nishiki would thank you for it."

"H-has she ever dated him?" he nervously asked.

A smirk spread across her face and she planted a hand in front of her on the freshly wiped table. "What? Are you _jealous_ , Kaneki?"

"No…what is there to be jealous of?" He said farewell to Hide when his friend had to head home and thought more about Saya. She was cute and energetic. Not like the elegant, mysterious Rize. Remembering Saya's kiss again, he felt a fluttery sort of sensation. He smiled and shook his head. _She's trying so hard to be normal; just like Touka. I'm sure that she really just wants to be like a human girl. Maybe…this could be good. For both of us._

 **Shift P.O.V**

A grin pulled at her lips as she dug her fingers beneath the edges of the flesh. Taking a careful hold on the smooth skin of the forehead, she began to draw it back little by little. The meat beneath was shiny and red, gleaming faintly in the dimly lit alley. It was slow-going, but this particular morsel was something that she had wanted for herself. The meat for Kaneki was already harvested and packed away in the backpack beside her on the ground.

Her grip on the flesh faltered, her fingertips slick with blood, and she sank her nails in to keep a firm hold. She could hear a tearing sound as it came away from the muscle and her grin grew. _I'm really working up a good appetite for this snack_ , she thought with amusement. _I don't usually treat myself, but since I was getting something for Kaneki-senpai, I might as well eat something myself._

The face was peeled back to the chin and Saya leaned down to bite into the side, ripping it to help remove the flesh. Folding it in plastic wrap, she tucked it away and looked to the human's hands. It was a female with well-manicured fingernails and moisturized skin; clearly someone that took good care of themselves. It was just so unfortunate that she went to the bar that night.

 _Should I? They look pretty good. I don't want the meat to go to waste and I've already got plenty for Kaneki-senpai's meal._ She licked a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth and frowned. _I hope he likes it. I know it won't be as good as what they serve at the restaurant, but it's probably better than serving him a raw chunk of an arm, right?_

Saya gripped the forearm in one hand, the woman's limp hand in her free one, and twisted sharply. Bones snapped and fresh blood surged from where the human hand had once been connected to the arm. She lifted it and tipped her head back, latching her lips onto the wrist as best she could. Hot blood filled her mouth and she drank greedily, enjoying the fine flavor of a well-maintained human body's blood. It tasted cleaner than any that she had sipped in the past.

When the hand was done bleeding, she licked her lips again and set it in her bag with the rest of the meat for later. As she started to walk away from the corpse, her frown deepened. _Should I try to make it a romantic dinner? I could dress up and try to make it look fancy. Would he want that though? I guess he does seem a little old-fashioned in some way. He might appreciate the gesture._

She passed humans on the sidewalk, moving among them with her bag of human meat as if it were the most casual thing in the world. She smiled at the passerby, giving a few "hellos" when others greeted her. The girl settled on a casual meal. She would find a way to give it to him and just hope that he liked it.

 _I don't think I could eat in front of him anyway. Just thinking about him makes my stomach feel all fluttery._ She blushed faintly as she thought about the kiss they had shared the previous evening. His hands on her shoulders, his lips pressing against hers as he reciprocated the kiss. Saya imagined being held by him as the kiss deepened and had to shake her head, grinning to herself. _Don't get carried away! I don't even know for sure if he likes me. I hope he does._

Her pace slowed after this thought. The idea that he might not like her back was just now sinking in. Like with Nishiki, she had been trying to keep the possibility out of her mind. Now she knew that she had to face it. She had never kissed Nishiki. The older boy had never even showed romantic interest in her. Kaneki was different on so many levels. The thought of him rejecting her made the girl's chest feel tight.

When she arrived back at her apartment, she paused just inside the door. She had locked it behind her, but she was still wary. Her hunt for Kaneki's food had been delayed due to a certain unsettling incident. Something had happened that still gave her goose bumps as she thought about it.

Saya had woken from her nap with tear stains on her cheeks and a strangely familiar scent in the apartment. She grimaced and set about putting away the meat in the refrigerator. The face was set aside for her to enjoy once everything was put away. The ghoul's grin returned as she thought again about presenting Kaneki with the meal she had planned.

Lounging on the couch with the face in hand, she thought more on the previous day's incident. Rolling the face up, the girl brought it to her lips and took a large bite. The flesh was moist and chewy, still flavored by the human's blood to create a delightful medley of tastes. Her eyes slid closed and she relaxed against her favorite throw pillow.

The apartment had smelled like Ayato. It was as if he had been in her apartment while she was asleep. The thought was really unsettling, but even worse was the sadness that came with it. _I had to have been imagining it. There's no way that he would have come here. I doubt that he still has the key that I gave him._

Her smile faded and she swallowed her food. She could still remember hanging out with Ayato and Touka in the past. His sister had come around pretty quickly. Saya had to work harder to get Ayato to open up. When she finally did get a smile out of him, it had been a miracle and she had made a big deal of it. He had been embarrassed, but she was so glad to see the grouchy boy crack a smile. Even if she had suffered to make it happen.

 _That brat. If he showed up on my doorstep, I really don't know what I'd do. I guess I would probably cry first._ She took another bite and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Nervousness made her stomach twist in knots. Her palms were sweating so she gave them a quick wipe on her skirt before trying to focus on pouring coffee. Saya glanced to the side and saw him approaching. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes briefly met. Looking away, she managed to maintain the moderately sized professional smile plastered on her face. "Hello, Kaneki-senpai."

"Hello," he greeted her with a smile. He took up his place beside her, moving to take the cup from her when she had finished pouring.

Saya felt warmth filling her cheeks. _He's always so cute when he smiles! The only other smile that could ever make me feel close to this was Rize-san's, but it was different. Her smile was pretty and it made my heart race. Kaneki-senpai's smile makes me feel warm and tingly._ She turned to hand him the cup and felt her fingertips brush against his. "Ah!"

"I-it's okay!" he assured her. Taking the cup of coffee, he was about to walk away to deliver it, but paused when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Saya-chan?"

She bowed her head, icy blue eyes watching him from behind her dark bangs. "Kaneki-senpai. I have something. For you. It's a gift. I made it myself. After work, could you-?"

"I was actually going to ask…if you want to walk with me," he confessed, his cheeks flushing pink.

Her eyes widened, mouth slightly hanging open. "Yes!"

"Alright." Kaneki was released and he began walking to take the coffee cup to the customer.

Saya turned away from the customers for a moment, facing the back wall, and hid her grin behind a hand. Her heart was pounding at the idea of walking alone with him after work. It would be the perfect opportunity to give him the meal that she had made. Just thinking about it made her feel absurdly giddy.

As she went to work on polishing some cups, she felt eyes on her. A quick glance at her side made her frown and roll her eyes. "Don't say it."

Touka grinned and leaned forward a little so that Saya could see. "That was almost as cute as a puppy and a kitten both trying to squeeze into a bed."

"I don't need the sarcasm," Saya remarked, snickering. "Did I look that weak?"

"Pretty much. I don't think I've ever seen you act so goofy about someone. Not even Nishiki. Speaking of which, you haven't been hanging out with that asshole again, have you?"

"I pay him visits. Not that I give a shit what _you_ think."

"Calm down. I still don't get what you see in that guy."

"He's strong. He's funny. And it's not like _you_ know him the way that _I_ do."

"I don't think I would want to." She saw a flicker of concern in Saya's face and frowned. "What? Are you really that pissed off at me?"

Saya shook her head and moved to tighten her ponytail. "You haven't heard from _him_ in a while, have you?"

"Him, who? Nishiki?"

She tensed a little, worried about how Touka would react to what she was going to say. "Ayato." Immediately, she saw her friend tense as well.

"No. I haven't heard from him. Why? Did he say something?"

"I haven't seen him, either. There was just this thing. It was just something stupid, probably. Don't worry about it."

"If you know where he is-"

"I _don't_! I just thought that I smelled him in my apartment a few days ago. There's no way though. He wouldn't have kept that key that I gave him." Saya snickered, knowing how ridiculous she must sound.

Touka shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "You're an idiot, you know that? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it's _stupid_! Why would he-?"

"You seriously think that he wouldn't keep the key that you gave him? You said that he could visit you when you gave it to him. Idiot. If you see him, you'd better tell me. I won't forgive you if you keep it a secret from me."

 _Why would that little shit want to be in my apartment anyway? If he came back to the 20_ _th_ _ward, he would probably go to Touka first._ Saya was left alone to tend to the counter, half-listening to the customers' conversations as she worked. Her stomach growled quietly and she thought about the morsel of human flesh that she had left in the refrigerator for later. _That's going to be a nice snack_ , she thought with a grin.

The girl could hardly wait for the café to close that night. She was grinning while she changed back into her school uniform, eager to see her crush again and give him the gift. Holding the bento box in her hands, she had to bite her lip to withhold a cheerful laugh. She had chosen a simple, black bento box for the occasion, but was more excited about what was inside.

 _I think I did a good job_ , she thought as she stepped outside. _It smelled pretty good. I know it won't be as good as what I had at the ghoul restaurant, but it should be easier for Kaneki-senpai to eat than raw flesh._ When she saw him come outside, she hurried over and was nearly bursting with excitement. "Senpai~"

"O-oh! There you are, Saya-chan. Did you want to-?"

"I made you something special," she blurted out. The girl held out the box with both hands, smiling her true smile. It was a broad, rather unsettling smile that one might expect to see in an old asylum or in a dark alley late at night. It was a smile that Rize had never flinched at.

Kaneki's eyes widened, his nose twitching as he caught the smell of the food inside. A bit of drool visibly formed at the corner of his mouth and he hesitantly took the bento from her. "What…is this?"

"I made you dinner." Saya clasped her hands behind her back, beaming when she saw his eye raise from the box to meet hers. "I wanted to do something nice for you, Kaneki-senpai. So I thought to myself "what could I do for Senpai"? And the idea came to me pretty quickly. You always look so hungry; I thought that what you would want the most is a delicious meal so…ta-da!"

His hands shook as he carefully lifted the lid a little, sniffing at its contents. It smelled like cooked meat and some sort of savory sauce. "It…it smells really good, Saya-chan."

"I thought that you would like it! So what do you say?" She tilted her head and walked in front of him, backwards so that she could see his face. The sidewalk was mostly empty so she knew there was little danger of running into someone.

"Th-thank you, Saya-chan. I'm going to open it when I get home." He tucked it into his bag and looked toward her again. The girl's pale blue eyes seemed to almost glitter beneath the bright streetlights. The smile that pulled at her lips was absolutely genuine and the happiness spread to her eyes. What drew his attention, however, was the pink hue on her usually pale cheeks.

"Hmmm? What is it? You're happy, right? You like it? It smells okay?"

"It…it smells good." Kaneki fidgeted with the strap of his bag for a moment, glancing from the girl down to the sidewalk.

Her smile fell to a concerned frown quickly. "Kaneki-senpai? What's wrong?"

"D-do you want to come over?"

Heat rose to her cheeks and she nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sounds fun!" She forced a grin, but she could feel her heart racing. _He wants me to come over?! Why? Wait! Maybe he wants to try the bento in front of me so I can see his reaction!_ She cheerfully linked her arm through his and nuzzled her cheek against his. "Mmm~ You always smells so good, Kaneki-senpai!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

He was glad when they stepped from beneath the streetlight into the dimness of the night. His face felt hot and he was afraid that she would see the nervousness in his eye. What he had planned was not going to be simple. It was going to take all of his courage.

Saya settled at the table when they arrived at his apartment and he hesitantly joined her. The bento box was set in front of him and he had to resist the urge to immediately open it. She stared at the lid, casually wiping her mouth on her sleeve and grinning when she caught him looking. "So? Did you just want a _dinner date_?" she teased.

"I-I wanted to show you something…but I'm kind of nervous," he confessed. Kaneki rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers brushing the strings of his eyepatch. He could feel his courage beginning to falter and made his fingers close on a string. _I can do this! I need to show her!_

She stared as the eyepatch slid from his face and her eyes widened. "Senpai, your eyes aren't-"

"They're…different." He already knew that his left eye was different. The smell of the food in the bento had activated it and now there was no going back. "I-I hide it at work…and at school. And around Hide. Because I know that I look-"

"You look _amazing_ ," she assured him. Leaning forward, she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him closer. "It's really cool! I like it!"

His face was inches from hers and he felt his cheeks turning red. Pulling from her hold, he sat down and hesitantly popped the lid off of the bento. What he found did not look like human flesh. Not even a little. It more closely resembled yakiniku. With little effort, he found himself able to actually enjoy the meal. Astounded, he looked to her and saw a cute grin on her face. "That was delicious, Saya-chan."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Maybe next time, we can eat together." She stood and smoothed her skirt. "I have the day off tomorrow so maybe we could do something. _Maybe_." The girl started toward the door and was more than a little startled by his hand closing on her wrist. He turned her quickly, pressing her back against the door and blocking her path with his body. "Senpai?"

His heart was racing as he stared down into her pale blue eyes. The hand holding her wrist pinned her right arm above her head, his free hand planted beside her head on the door. "W-we're going out. Starting today," he tried to bravely announce. "O-okay? You're my girlfriend. Starting right now."

Color rushed to her face and she grinned. "Anything you want, Kaneki-senpai! Or would you rather just "Kaneki"?"

"Just…just Kaneki." He leaned down, carefully bringing his lips to hers, and felt her free arm loosely go around his neck. Closing the distance between their bodies, he let her deepen the kiss. _I think I did this right. I wanted to be confident and I know that she used to like Nishiki. I don't know how I feel about holding her wrist like this this though. But…I told her how I feel._


	10. Chapter 10

NeonHorizon: I'm a monster. I'll admit it. Next chapter will be sweet, I promise.

* * *

"Your fake smile is creepy, but right now you look demented."

"Is that any way to talk to a girl that's trying to help you?" Saya took a bite from the meat she had brought. As she chewed, she leaned back against the pillow propped up behind her. "Want me to feed you~?"

"Shut up. I don't want whatever you brought. I don't need your charity."

"You haven't eaten in a while. It's no wonder your wound isn't healing." The female ghoul looked down at him, frowning a little. He was curled up on his side, facing away from her, but she could tell that he was in pain. "I'm getting worried."

"If you're so damn worried, why don't you just leave?"

A grin tugged at her lips. "You need me to bring you coffee," she reminded him. "Besides, you can't really have _Kimi_ over when you're like this. I'm the only company that you have."

"Do you even realize how sadistic it is that you're hovering around me while I'm dying? Like a cat playing with an injured mouse." Nishiki turned onto his back, glaring over at her for a moment before weakly reaching out. A cold can of coffee was pressed into his palm and he took it from her. "You're creepy."

Her grin spread as she shyly toyed with a lock of her dark hair. "My _boyfriend_ doesn't seem to think so." Truth be told, she was visiting Nishiki after having a date with Kaneki. It was the first real date that she had ever been on and, in her eyes, it was absolutely perfect. " _He_ treats me like a lady."

"Oh, so he just doesn't know you yet." The male ghoul pushed himself up onto his elbows, carefully handling the coffee can.

"Shut up."

He sipped his coffee and paused, wiping drops from his lips. "Yeah. When he really gets to know you, I doubt he'll want to stick around. You're cute enough, but after a while, people realize what a psycho you really are."

Saya rolled her eyes. "I have _friends_."

"You have _school_ friends and Touka. You don't even have her brother anymore." Nishiki finished his drink and fell onto his back again. "Is he human?"

Her grin had been fading and now it dropped to a frown. She had to think carefully about her answer because, to be honest, she was not entirely sure. Kaneki needed to eat human flesh and he smelled like a ghoul. She was told that he had Rize's kagune. However, certain aspects of him still seemed too human. He would only eat flesh if it looked like human food. "He's a ghoul," she replied.

"So why aren't you bothering him instead of me?"

"He has class tomorrow morning. We had a date and then I decided to drop by and see if you were still alive." She anxiously toyed with a loose lock of blue black hair, feeling the silken texture between her fingers. "He took me to a bookstore and a café."

"Sounds boring."

"It was _fun_! He really likes talking about books so I asked him for recommendations and he was really happy to help me." Her grin returned as she remembered Kaneki's smiling face. Just the thought of him made her heart start to race. "I love him."

"I don't care. Go home. Go to his place. Just leave me alone."

"Tch. Fine. I'll go home. Whatever." Saya got up from the bed and glared down at him for a moment, tempted to stomp on Nishiki's stomach. Instead, she grinned in a sickly sweet way and blew a kiss. "Well. See you tomorrow then. Maybe I'll even pay Kimi a visit. See if she wants to know why you've really been missing classes. I'm sure she would be interested."

She walked to the bedroom door with a growing smirk in place, hearing him call after her to leave Kimi alone. _This has been fun, but he's right. I need to stop doing this. Irimi and Touka have both told me before that he's not good for me. Kaneki is though._ A warm, fluttery feeling filled her as she made her way out of the apartment.

The girl had been dating Kaneki for a few days, but this had been their first actual date. She blushed as she thought back to the day that he had more or less asked her out. It was more like he had announced that they were going out. His kiss that day had been much different from their first kiss; it was more forceful and filled with passion. It made her feel tingly just to remember it.

Of course, he had apologized the next day. _He was so cute when he was trying to take control though. It gave me goose bumps!_ She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked, wondering if she really should contact Kimi and tell her about Nishiki's injury. It would be a cruel thing to do to Nishiki, but she was starting to really worry. _If Kimi sees him like that, it might force him to ask for help._

As she pushed open her apartment door, Saya felt a chill run through her. Immediately, a familiar scent came to her and she tensed. Her kagune threatened to burst from beneath her right shoulder blade, but she forced herself to keep it in. She quietly closed the door and proceeded toward the kitchen. The refrigerator was open, splashes of blood on the handle and dripping from a shelf within.

She heard a crunching sound from the couch and quickly turned her head in that direction. It was positioned to face away from the kitchen and apartment door, a television set up in front of it. Now she could see that the screen was lit up, displaying an old anime, but the sound was turned off. Taking another sniff at the air, Saya felt goose bumps raise on her arms beneath her sleeves. "You little shit. What are you doing here?"

The crunching stopped. A severed hand was dropped onto the floor with a splat and the couch's occupant stood. He turned toward her with a scowl, but raised an eyebrow when he saw the way that her eyes watered. "What? Are you seriously about to start crying? I didn't think you could look any uglier, idiot Saya."

"Where have you been?! And why the hell are you in my apartment?"

Ayato held up a small, familiar key. A gift that she had given him what felt like a lifetime ago. "You said that I could come here whenever I needed to, right?"

"That offer was retracted after you ran away like a _spoiled brat_! Or did you _really_ think that I'd want some shitty little runaway in my apartment?" Saya hated that tears were forming in her eyes. She had thought only the worst since he had left, yet here he was. He looked well enough, but there was something about his eyes that was different. "Does Touka know that you're here?"

He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "No. And she won't know that I came here, either." Ayato started toward her, shoving his hands into his pockets. He stopped about two feet in front of Saya and he stared down into her pale blue eyes. "So what's it like? Going from one guy to the next so fast? What are you getting out of it?"

She curled her hands into fists and had to resist the urge to punch him in the face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ayato held up a hand, counting off boys with his fingers. "Nishiki. Tsukiyama. That blonde human. And of course that boy with the eyepatch. What? Are you just that hard to please?"

"I wasn't doing something stupid like that! And that boy with the eyepatch is my _boyfriend_ , you asshole!" Saya's eyes widened as she felt both of her shoulders gripped. Her back slammed against the floor in one quick movement and she found the younger ghoul glaring down at her from his seat on her waist. "Don't-!"

"They're not enough for you, are they? What? Something missing?" he taunted. He saw the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes now and his scowl deepened. Gripping her shoulders harder, he leaned down. "What's the matter, Saya? Weren't you always saying how much stronger you were than me?"

"Shut up! You little brat! I don't know why you came here today, but I'm not going to let you kill me!" She thrashed and prepared to release her kagune when she caught the look in his eyes. There was a deep sadness in there, mixing with disappointment and longing. "Ayato?"

"I came here because I wanted to see you." He sat back on her waist, releasing her shoulders. Looking down at her, he could feel his pulse begin to race. Jealousy had driven him to this confrontation. He wanted her to be afraid, but more than anything he just wanted to see her face to face again. Her pale cheeks were flushed with embarrassment from their position, her dark blue hair spread out beneath her on the floor like waves of the ocean.

"You can't just come here and act like everything's normal! I hope you realize that, you little shit! I was _worried_ about you!"

"Worried? What? Like your "little brother" would get himself hurt?" he asked with spite. "I'm not your brother. I'm a man."

"You're a fucking moron!"

"Shut up." Ayato felt his gaze narrowing into a glare again and he quickly caught her throat in his hand. "You won't see me as your "little brother" ever again. I'm stronger. I'm going to be stronger than you soon and you'll see."

The color drained from her face as she felt his fingertips dig into her skin. Gritting her teeth, she summoned forth some willpower and slapped him across the face with great force. It sent him falling off of her and onto his hands and knees on the floor at her side. She quickly had him on his back beneath her, straddling his waist. "Fucking moron," she muttered, panting to regain her breath.

"I told you to shut up." He reached up and soon had his fingers tangled in her hair. Dragging her face down to his, he smashed his lips against the female ghoul's. Human blood was still smeared on his lips and the taste was shared in the forced kiss. He could feel her squirming and when he disconnected his lips from hers, he found himself being slapped again. "Fine. Whatever."

Saya was shoved away and he started for the apartment door. "Hey! You're not going to run off again! Go see Touka and-!" In an instant, he was on her again. Her back was slammed against the back of the couch and she released a growl of frustration. "Ayato! Listen to me!"

He held the front of her shirt, glaring down at her. " _You_ listen. If you tell anyone that you saw me, I'll make you disappear. I'll take you somewhere that no one will ever find you. Got it?"

"Ayato, don't do this. Please just-" She winced, her back being forcefully slammed against the solid backing again.

"And another thing. You made me a promise, didn't you? You said that you wanted to see me happy. So you forced yourself to eat that entire box of cupcakes. Remember? Because you wanted to see me smile, you poisoned yourself with human food until you were vomiting blood. Just to try to get me to smile. Do you know what would make me smile now, Saya?" He leaned down to her ear, smirking. "I want to see you hurt the way that I did. But more than anything else, I want you to beg to be mine. You'll see; it's going to happen."


	11. Chapter 11

"Kaneki-kun. What are you reading?"

The boy tensed and looked up, across the table. He had taken a seat at a table on the university grounds, taking a reading break between classes. Now that someone had taken notice, he felt heat rise to his face. He quickly closed the book and tried to hide the cover. "Um…I'm just…doing some research…I guess."

The violet-haired ghoul displayed a suave sort of smile and sat across from him. "Can I see?" He held out a hand, eagerly expecting the book.

Kaneki looked down, uncertain. "It's not very interesting," he tried to explain. "It's just something that I wanted to read up on. I-I don't really think-"

"If _you're_ reading it, it _must_ be interesting. Come on. One peek won't hurt." Tsukiyama's smile grew when it was handed over, but faltered when he looked at the title. He lifted the book a bit more, staring intently at the title and the image on the cover. His gaze shifted to Kaneki for a moment before looking at the book once more. "This is…?"

The heat in Kaneki's face grew more intense and he looked away. "I-it's just something I wanted to know more about."

"Hmm…" His eyes seemed to light up with curiosity as he opened the book and began flipping through it. "I didn't take you for a romantic, Kaneki-kun~"

He rubbed the back of his neck, his embarrassment only growing. The boy had been nervous enough about picking it up in the book store. He had purchased it, knowing full well that he was blushing redder than a cherry. For all the embarrassment he was putting himself through now, he just wanted to be better at romance. He wanted to be able to impress Saya the next time they went on a date. His ambitions were small though; he knew that neither of them were ready to take a huge step forward in their relationship.

"So who are you trying to impress?"

"Ah…w-well…I'm dating a girl from Anteiku," he confessed. Kaneki had spoken to Hide and his coworkers about his relationship with her. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him though. I don't know if Saya wants me to tell other people about us dating. What if she wanted to keep it a secret? Did I already mess this up?_

"I see. So you must really like her. Tell me…what's she like?" Tsukiyama was still smiling and leaned a little closer across the table.

His heart started to race as he thought about the question. "She's really outgoing and friendly. She's a hard worker…and she's really popular with the customers. But…she's also kind of complicated. She makes herself act confident…and she puts on a smile for everyone, but…sometimes it slips. I can tell that she doesn't really feel that confident and she's putting on a façade…and it makes me kind of sad. I wish that she didn't have to do that."

Across the table, Tsukiyama's smile was fading. "It sounds like you're really close with her already; you know her so well."

"W-well, I really like her. She puts on an act for everyone at the café…and for Yoshimura-san…but when we're alone, she shows me how she really is. She's caring and really sweet. She made me a bento box and I know that it couldn't have been easy to make the meat look so appetizing. She's always trying to make me happy, but doesn't seem worried about making herself happy. And when I first met her, she was so sad…"

The book was closed and the older man ran his fingertips over the cover, frowning to himself. "Sounds like you're smitten, Kaneki-kun~"

"Ah! Um…w-well…I do really like her so…" He awkwardly looked over at his companion and saw something dark in his expression for a moment, but it soon died. "Tsukiyama-san?"

"She must be quite a woman," he murmured, almost under his breath. His head bowed and his lips moved, but the next words were too quiet to make out.

"Tsukiyama-san? Um…I have class soon…"

The violet-haired man swiftly lifted his face and smiled again. "I have to apologize to you, Kaneki-kun. The description of your girlfriend just sounds so absurdly familiar. Like a certain young woman that I've had the pleasure of knowing for quite some time. Although, you couldn't _possibly_ be referring to her. Even if you _are_ exactly her type, I doubt that she would be so bold as to-"

"Oh! Do you mean Mizunami Saya?" Kaneki saw it again. That flash of some darker emotion in his eyes before Tsukiyama managed to suppress it. "Is that…I mean…is _she_ the one that you meant?"

Running a hand over his hair, he allowed an amused smile to come to his lips. "Yes, that would be her exactly. I see that we have the same taste then. I'm not surprised. When I first met you, I thought to myself "there's a fellow intellectual with good taste". Our Saya-chan is truly something special, isn't she?"

"Um…s-same taste?" Confusion set in as he saw Tsukiyama's mouth move, talking about Saya, but the words failed to register. _He knows Saya? Why does it sound like he likes her? Does he?_ Kaneki fidgeted with the strap of his bag as he frowned, his eyes lowering to the cover of the book as Tsukiyama slid it back to him. He had thought that Nishiki was his only competition for Saya and that her interest in the older boy was fading.

A look back to Tsukiyama made his frown only deepen. _How can I compete with him? He dresses so flashy and he's really attractive. What would she do if he asked her out?_ When the older man parted ways with him, he started walking to his class and shook his head. _I can't think that way_ , he thought with determination. _I'm dating her. Saya wouldn't just change her mind. But why didn't she ever mention him before? He really made it sound like they're close._

 **Shift P.O.V**

"You look like crap. What? Did Kaneki tire you out last night after your date?" Touka taunted. She snickered and patted Saya on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding!"

Saya knew that she looked horrible. She had not slept the previous night. After Ayato left her apartment, she spent a good amount of time cleaning blood off of the fridge and the floor. The couch held his scent like a sponge and she had a feeling in her gut that he might return. She stayed awake all night, sitting up on her bed and staring at the doorway in perfect alertness.

Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair. "Did you say something? You look like you're going to puke your guts out," she countered.

Touka frowned and crossed her arms. "Y-Yoriko made me a lunch and I couldn't just throw it out. At least I didn't scarf down a whole box of cupcakes like a complete moron."

"You sound just like Ayato, bringing up that shit from the past." Immediately, her eyes widened. _Did I seriously just say that?_ She glanced over at Touka and saw a puzzled look on her face.

"When did he ever bring that up? I'm pretty sure he just laughed his ass off when you vomited and that was the end of it."

The color drained from Saya's face and she scowled. The café was empty of customers at this time so there was really no harm in bringing it up. She glanced around again, just to be sure that there was no risk of being overheard by humans. The girl tensed when Yomo crossed the café, her pale blue eyes following him until he was gone. She knew that if he overheard, he would definitely tell Yoshimura and it would suddenly become an even bigger deal than it already was.

 _If it's just me and Touka that know about it, it will be easier to handle. We're mature. We can handle that stupid little shit if he comes back._ Putting her hands on the counter in front of her, she sighed. "Ayato was waiting in my apartment when I got home from my date."

Touka stared at her for a long moment, the information seeming to not fully sink in. When it finally did, her eyes widened. " _What_?! What did he do? Did he say anything? Is he still there? Why the hell didn't you call me right away?!"

"Shut up!" Saya glanced to the door, half-expecting Yomo to overhear and return. The door remained closed.

The other girl followed her gaze, but was a little confused by her anxiety. Shaking it off, promising herself that she would ask about her weird fear of Yomo later, she frowned at her friend. "So what did he say?"

When she remembered what the boy had said, she could feel her heart start to race. Anxiety made her stomach seem to clench and she decided that maybe some of what he said could be left out. _I doubt that Touka wants to know about that kiss, either. That little brat. That sneaky little brat kissed me._ Saya's hands curled into fists. "He took some of the food from the fridge and he said that since I let him have a key, he could come in whenever he wants."

"That's all that he said?! Well what did he do?"

"Look, just stop asking so many damn questions! I'm changing my lock so next time that little shit needs a place to hang out, he'll just-!"

"Don't change your lock!" Touka met her look of confusion with a stern expression. "I'm serious. If he's coming to your place, that at least gives me a chance to confront him. Saya, the next time he comes over, call me right away. Got it?"

"Fine." Trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood, she smirked and poked the tip of her friend's nose. "You shouldn't frown; you're going to get wrinkles that way. What would Anteiku do if their precious little poster girl got wrinkles at such a young age?"

Pushing her friend away, Touka's frown deepened. "Shut up. Like your natural scowl isn't going to give you wrinkles." She saw Saya's pale eyes dart toward the door again and quirked an eyebrow. "What's with you anyway? Are you afraid of Yomo or something? Every time you see him, you start acting weirdly quiet."

A shiver ran down her spine and she resumed her task of polishing a coffee cup. "You're not afraid of him? He's intimidating. And I don't think I've ever seen that guy smile. It's unsettling." She heard the door open and tensed, half-expecting it to be Yomo returning from an errand. Instead, her nose was greeted with a familiar scent. She looked up and met eyes with her violet-haired acquaintance. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tsukiyama maintained his smile as he approached the counter. "Is that any way to talk to a customer? Non! Let me see that beautiful, gentle smile that you have specially reserved for café patrons, dear Saya-chan."

"What do you want, freak? We're trying to get ready for the afternoon rush," Touka spoke up.

"I was hoping to get a moment alone with my dear friend, but maybe I should wait until her shift is over. I imagine it's a dangerous walk home for such a delicate little flower." His smile turned malicious. "Or perhaps _Kaneki-kun_ will walk you."


	12. Chapter 12

"So what's your problem? And how do you know Kaneki?" Saya watched her companion from the corner of her eye, not about to relax while in his presence. He had waited for her shift to end and now the two were strolling down the walkway in a park, side by side.

Tsukiyama smiled coyly and turned his gaze to the swings. "I met him at Anteiku. I imagine that's where you met him. As for my problem…" He looked over at her, his smile taking on a slightly malevolent appearance. "When you said that you wanted to cook for someone, I had no idea that he was who you had in mind. Imagine my surprise when he told me that he had met a girl at Anteiku and was dating her."

She rolled her eyes and approached the swings, dropping her school bag to the side. Taking a seat, she absently scuffed at the ground with the toe of her shoe. "I don't owe you an explanation, creep."

"You really don't think so?" He leaned against sturdy swing set, giving her an expectant look. When she released a frustrated sigh, he smirked. "Mon cher, did I catch you on a bad day?"

Gripping the chain of the swing in a tight grip, she lifted her gaze to his. The amount of amusement that she saw there made her stomach turn, but she pushed past that. Saya's lips curled into an evil grin. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I make you _jealous_ , Tsukiyama-san? I didn't think you _swung_ that way! Pardon the pun!"

He stared down at her for a moment before laughing. "Oh, my dear Saya-chan, you never cease to entertain!" The man stepped in front of her, gripping the chains and leaning down so his face was inches from hers. Still wearing that suave smile, he tilted his head. "Of course, I thought that you _knew_. We already have so much in common. How could you _not_ know that we share that preference as well? I remember how you used to pine over our sweet Kamishiro-san."

Her cheeks burned and she averted her eyes. "Yeah, well, _whatever_. Kaneki is _mine_ so don't even think about touching him, pervert."

"What makes me a pervert? Because I can say what I like and you can barely manage to even hint at it?" The chain on her left was released, his hand moving to grip her chin. "Ah. Such a beautiful, rosy flush like the cheeks of a cherub." She shook her head, pulling free and glaring up at him. "I doubt that you could even handle him. Not with the research he's putting into romance. You'll blush at his first touch and run away. But I guess that's only to be expected of a _virgin_."

"That. Stuff like _that_ is what makes me call you a pervert. Who talks to a girl like that? And what are you even talking about? Research? Romance? We've only _kissed_ so far so why is he-?"

"I would guess that he wants to go further. Are you up for that, Saya-chan?" Tsukiyama saw her blush growing to a vibrant shade of red. Satisfied, he stepped back and crossed his arms. "It's hard to believe you're still so sensitive when you spend so much time with a brute like Nishio."

"Leave him out of this," she automatically replied. Her heart was racing, filled with a blend of excitement and nervousness at the thought of taking her relationship with Kaneki further. _I do really like him. I really like kissing him and I just love being around him. But am I ready for something like that? I hadn't even thought about that. He's a guy. And he's older than me. He seems kind of shy, but what if he's not a virgin? What if he's experienced and I'm just too vanilla for him?_ She bit the inside of her cheek and began to swing forward and back.

Tsukiyama settled on the swing beside her, but only used it as a seat. "Still. What are the odds? You and I both falling for the same person."

Something clicked in her head and Saya glanced over. "You _fell_ for him?"

He ran a hand over his violet hair, smiling. "You could say that, but the thing that I'm most excited about isn't his looks or personality." Seeing recognition in her eyes, he pressed a finger to his lips. "Let's make this our little secret, Saya-chan. Unless you want to cross blades and fight for him~"

Her eyes narrowed and Saya stopped her swing. The last time they fought, there was no clear winner and both were in terrible condition. _If I have to do it to protect Kaneki, I'll do whatever it takes._ She dusted off the back of her uniform skirt and stood to grab her bag from the ground. All the while, she could feel him looking her up and down.

"Maybe we can share our sweet Kaneki-kun. I don't normally like to share my food, but I think I could spare a few scraps for you, my dear Saya-chan."

Turning to the man, she scowled. "Not going to happen. Listen to me, Tsukiyama. If you touch him, I'll cut you up into tiny little pieces that no one will ever see again. Do you understand? I'm usually against cannibalism, but I think I'll make an exception if it means erasing you completely." She stood directly in front of him, staring down into his eyes to make sure that he understood how serious she was. " ** _Don't eat my boyfriend_**. Got it?"

The smile on his face made it perfectly clear that he did not care. He stood as well, making her take a step back. Reaching down, his fingers laced into her dark blue hair and ran through the locks, all while still wearing that smile. "Jealousy is so ugly. It really doesn't suit you. Well, I hope this little spat doesn't drive us apart. I really value our friendship, Saya-chan."

She watched him walk off by himself and curled her hands into fists. The girl was half-tempted to run after him and attack just to preemptively stop him from interfering with her relationship. Saya took a deep breath and shook her head. _He's not worth it. He's not worth getting hurt and missing school and work. Ugh! That damn creep!_ She checked the time on her phone. It was getting late and the sun was already beginning to set.

Saya began to walk home, but at a slow pace. The closer she got, the more she thought about what had happened the previous night. She was more angry than nervous about seeing Ayato again. He still had that attitude that she remembered him having before. He had called "idiot Saya", just like before. That disappointment in his eyes threw her off though. _What does he have to be disappointed about? If he wanted to come back to Anteiku, he could._

The ghoul paused on the corner of her street, her eyes on her apartment building. She wondered if he would be there again and if he was, what he would say to her. Ruffling her hair, she released a frustrated sigh and turned away. She feared that if he was there, she would just end up fighting him or doing something regrettable. Instead, she found herself walking down the street in the opposite direction. She was not entirely sure what she would do, but she wanted to put off returning to the apartment.

 **Shift P.O.V**

He was reading and enjoying a hot coffee when he heard his phone ring. Kaneki tensed and looked down at the screen. It displayed the name "Saya". Instantly, his pulse quickened. The two had exchanged text messages, but rarely called each other. Nearly dropping his book, he reached to pick up the phone. "H-hello? Saya?"

"Kaneki! What are you doing right now?" Her tone was bubbly and warm, bringing a smile to his face. It sounded genuine; not at all like the false sweet tone she used with customers.

"W-well, I'm just sitting at home right now," he confessed. "Why?" Kaneki searched for something to hold his place in the book, shuffling through his school bag. _It's kind of late. Does she want to go out again? She has school tomorrow, right?_

There was a pause in the conversation. "So, I'm standing outside. If you're not busy, can I come in and we'll hang out for a while?"

His heart skipped a beat and he jolted, trying to stand and nearly tripping over the table. "Y-yes! Of course! Just a second and I'll let you in!" He stared down at the table's surface, his face turning red. The book on romance was still sitting there, lying open to the section that he had just reached moments before her call. He quickly closed it and started stuffing things into his bag.

Another glance around the apartment showed that everything looked sufficiently tidy. As he went to open the door, he took a deep breath to try to calm himself. _It's okay. She just wants to hang out. Why am I so nervous?_ Sweating a little, he opened the door and greeted her with a small smile. "S-sorry for the wait."

Saya grinned. "It's alright! I needed a second to text someone. So! What were you doing anyway? I thought college students had some wild nights."

He watched her walk into the apartment and rubbed the back of his neck, an awkward laugh leaving him. "I…don't really go out much. Not unless it's with Hide and we would just go to Big Girl sometimes. Or out for coffee."

She sat at the table and began to rummage through her bag. It was now that he realized she was still wearing her school uniform and determined that she had come straight from the café. The girl drew forth a bag of coffee beans and set them on the table, helping herself to a few. "So were you just reading then?" He nodded, sitting across from her. "What are you reading tonight?"

Kaneki felt heat rise to his cheeks and he looked down at the table. "Ah…n-nothing special. Just some nonfiction." When he lifted his gaze, he found her holding out a coffee bean. "Saya-?" She pushed it past his lips and he felt the blush intensify as he chewed on the treat. "Th-thanks."

"Pretty good, right? I got dark roast and medium roast beans. I didn't want to come here without a gift. So you like them?" She saw him nod and beamed.

He wanted to do something romantic, but when he thought about the book he had read, he became nervous. The best he could probably manage was a kiss. Especially at this point. He had learned a few things, but he was a little afraid that she would think they were moving too fast. Kaneki was so distracted by these thoughts that he failed to notice her moving to sit beside him until she rested her head against his shoulder. "S-Saya?"

"Kaneki. I don't want to go home tonight." There was a light pink hue to her cheeks as she said this, her pale blue eyes directed elsewhere. She reached a hand over to hold his, lacing their fingers so his palm pressed against hers.

His pulse was pounding now as he looked down at the girl beside him. Her gaze slowly lifted and her free hand reached up, gently threading into his hair. Kaneki's eyes closed on reflex as she pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss and he felt a wave of warmth run through him. The boy slowly moved his free hand to the back of her neck, caressing her pale skin. It was soft beneath his touch and he felt an odd sort of tingle.

When the kiss finally broke, he saw her face flushed a bright pink and her blue gaze met his dark one. "Saya, do you…w-want to stay the night?"


	13. Chapter 13

NeonHorizon: Here's a very special chapter of Craving. Very special. Also, I have another Tokyo Ghoul story up. It's called Insatiable and starts in the 4th Ward when Uta was still in charge there. Woooooo! So if that's your jam, I recommend it...? I guess. Oh, look, here's that special chapter!

* * *

"I like you. I really, really like you. I thought that I'd never be able to get over her death, you know. When she died, I felt so hopeless and I just wanted to hurt you for taking her from me." Saya paused, lifting a hand and flexing her fingers toward the ceiling. "I smelled her on you and I can't really explain it, but it was like it brought me back to life. That sounds about right. Like part of me died with her, but you brought me back."

Kaneki looked up at her hand as well, frowning a little. They were lying in his bed, the girl's shoulder pressed against his as he listened to her talk. He was still curious as to why she had wanted to stay. They had talked for a while at the table, but she seemed to not know the answer either. "I-I'm sorry…about what happened to her, but-!"

"Don't. Don't apologize." Tears blurred her vision, her heart beating faster as her gaze shifted to the young man beside her. "Kaneki. I know I sound like a monster saying this. Maybe I _am_ a monster. I'm glad that it happened. I'm glad that you didn't die that night and I'm glad that she's gone. If none of that had happened, I wouldn't have spoken to you. We both know that."

He nodded and summoned forth some courage. Moving onto his side, he pressed a kiss to her lips and reached slightly trembling fingers to run through her hair. The soft, blue-black locks ran through his fingers easily and he could smell the floral scent of her shampoo. When the kiss was broken, he saw her smile and it was the only warning he got before he found himself on his back again.

Saya sat on his waist, gingerly placing a hand on his chest and using her free hand to tuck her hair behind her ears. Her smile grew and she leaned down a bit. "Do you like me?"

He blinked up at her in surprise, blushing red. "I-I like you a lot, Saya. Why are you asking me-?"

"Listen." The hand on his chest trailed downward and she heard the sharp intake of breath, indicating that he felt it and knew where she was going with this. In addition to this, the bulge pressing up against her fabric-covered heat surely showed that he was interested in where she would take this. Warmth flooded her cheeks as she gently brought her lips to his left ear and nipped. His back arched, a gasp leaving him. "I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone before. Do you know how rare it is for me to fall this hard for someone?"

"S-saya, wait!" He felt her fingers slip beneath the hem of his pajama shirt and he tensed. "Saya!" She froze, pulling away with disappointment in her eyes. The girl opened her mouth, most likely to apologize, but he stopped her before she could speak. Kaneki's hand pressed to the back of her head, shoving her lips down upon his again. He moved his mouth against hers, wanting to show her a small sample of what he had learned in his research, and ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. She made a certain sound, muffled by the kiss. It sent a rush of heat through him, pleasure settling into his body and igniting a desire.

When she finally felt him release her, the female ghoul stared down at him, panting and blushing red. "Kaneki?"

"I-I really like you, too! But…I-I'm not…really _experienced_ with this kind of thing…" he confessed, his blush only seeming to grow brighter. "S-so I just thought-" To his surprise, she sighed in relief and smiled. "What?"

"I haven't done something like this before, either," she stated. "I guess Touka probably told you about me liking Nishiki, right? I used to follow him around and hang around him, but since I met you I really haven't seen him as much. We never did anything; I know that he doesn't like me. So, Kaneki, I want to do this with someone that really likes me. I want to do this with _you_."

"O-okay." Determined to try his best, he ran his fingers through her hair again. She closed her eyes, her smile growing. The girl's hand slid beneath his shirt and her fingertips trailed gently over his skin. He closed his eyes as well, enjoying her touch. She traced up and down his chest, each time her fingers drawing closer and closer to the waist of his pajama pants. In an attempt to be bold, he let his free hand rest on her thigh, his fingertips sliding just beneath the hem of her skirt.

Saya felt a shiver run down her spine and decided to take the lead. Even if he was a bit older than her, she was a bit more confident. Dipping her fingers beneath the hem of his pants, she lifted her hips from his and began dragging the fabric down his legs. To her relief, he removed his own shirt and saved her the embarrassment. Though his attention soon turned from removing his own clothes to the fact that she was still fully dressed.

The ghoul found herself on her back, his blushing face pausing above hers before his lips latched onto the side of her neck. Her back arched, a whimper leaving her as he proceeded to kiss and suck at her flesh. She squirmed, pleasure settling between her legs and making her heart race. Her fingers ran through his dark hair as he moved down her body. A hand began to unbutton her uniform shirt, pulling it open to reveal the simple blue bra beneath it.

He had read enough to help him decide what to do next. Pulling her up a little, he struggled a bit to unhook the bra and when he succeeded, he pulled both that and her shirt off to toss aside. Kaneki was suddenly very glad that he had turned off the light before this. In the pale light that filtered in from the blinds, he could see the swell of her breasts and it was making his face burn with a blush. He cautiously leaned down and pressed a kiss to her right breast, immediately drawing a cry of pleasure from her. One hand went to her left, massaging her with care and listening to the sounds she made. It urged him on, knowing that he was making her feel this good. His free hand moved to her thigh and pushed up her skirt, traveling to the very warm area between her legs.

She saw him glance up at her in question and she nodded, preemptively biting her bottom lip. Saya's eyes closed tightly when she felt him pull aside the divider of her panties and tried to relax her muscles. One finger slipped inside and she knew that her face must be even redder than his. It slid in easily, quickly wetted by her arousal. She gasped, her back arching a little more. He tentatively moved it in and out, testing her and feeling her muscles loosen little by little.

"Please! Please just-!"

"A-are you sure? Aren't you a vir-?"

"I am, but I want you! Please! Be my first!" Saya hated the desperation that leaked into her voice, but it produced results. The fabric of her panties and skirt slid down her legs and she soon felt very warm flesh pressing against her opening. It was probably going to hurt, but she cared more for the pleasure that was bound to follow. _If just his fingers can feel that good, this has to be worth the pain! I love him! I want him to be my first! I want to hold onto him while-!_ She felt him push the tip in and released a moan louder than she expected.

The sound made him jolt, inadvertently sheathing himself in her in one move. She quickly pressed her arm between her teeth, muffling a cry of pain as he broke through her virgin barrier. Tears sprang to her eyes and he swiftly moved to wipe them away, worried. "I-I'm sorry! We can stop if you-!"

"Keep going. Please." Her voice was quiet and she was panting. "Kaneki, look at me." He had started to look worried so she reached up to caress his cheek. "It's fine. Heh. If anyone was going to hurt me this way, I'm glad that it's you." She leaned up, catching a quick kiss, and felt her muscles start to adjust to his size. The young man pulled back hesitantly and then slid forward again. He kept his eyes focused on her face, trying to see if the pain was fading.

When she started moaning again, her expression contorting with ecstasy, he smiled. He leaned down, nuzzling his cheek against the side of her neck, and began to pump his hips into hers a little faster. The girl's warm, wet lower lips felt perfect wrapped around his member. Each thrust into her drove him closer to release and he wanted to reach it quickly. His gaze wandered down from her face, his attention caught by movement.

Each thrust made her chest bounce and it drew his eyes to the red marks that he had left on her neck and breasts. The sight of her pale skin marred this way only served to increase his arousal. Not only did his pace quicken, but he started to thrust deeper. His right hand went to her breast, feeling the jiggle of flesh and letting the peak of her breast rub against the pad of his thumb. The happiness in her face was more than enough to tell him that he had made the right choice in asking her to stay the night. "S-Saya…I love you."

"I love you, too! Kaneki, I love you!" Her arms wrapped tightly around him as her hips lifted. She could feel the bundle of nerves at the top of her opening rub against him. Adding this to the exquisite sensation of his member pounding into her soon had her reaching climax. Her muscles tightened around him as a rush of her arousal coated his member. She held him as he continued to thrust into her core, seeking his own release.

Kaneki felt her lips against his neck, copying his actions from earlier. Her mouth latched on and, for a split second, he felt intense fear. It was replaced with pleasure as she sucked and kissed at his skin, sending him over the edge. He climaxed, spilling into her, and rested his head next to hers on the pillow as he tried to catch him breath. She smiled and leaned over, claiming a kiss.

 **Shift P.O.V**

A smirk had formed on the boy's face when he saw her lift her face from the bucket. Blood shone on her lips, painting them red like a crude lipstick, and her expression was pained. Somehow, this simple smirk of his had reversed that. The girl quickly grinned and wiped the blood and vomit from her mouth. "See?! I _knew_ I could make you crack a smile, Ayato-kun!"

"Yeah and all it took was your _dignity_ and _health_ ," Touka remarked.

Saya had tried to ruffle his hair, but he had swatted her hand away. She had joked, asking if he wanted a kiss. When he said 'no', she laughed and said something along the lines of knowing he liked her. Touka had shoved her and laughed as well. Thinking back on it, Ayato felt a rush of irritation. This was one of his favorite memories of Saya and she had been vomiting blood to try to cheer him up.

He was now sitting in a room that he called his own, listening to the rain outside. Of course, after seeing her the previous day and threatening her, he had to make sure she kept silence about his visit. This was how he ended up seeing her in the park with that other male ghoul. With Tsukiyama.

 _Why him? That's the second time in the past month. What's so special about that creep anyway? And that human that she called her boyfriend._ Ayato's frown deepened as he leaned back against the wall. He could still remember the kiss from the night before. Her lips had felt so soft against his and she tasted of coffee. His frown faded, replaced with a smirk. She was so surprised to see him and tried to act angry, but he had seen it in her eyes. Deep down, she was really happy.


	14. Chapter 14

"What about _her_? Is _she_ your type? She's pretty cute."

Saya frowned and sipped from her can of coffee. "She's cute, but not really what I'm into." She tilted her head back, closing her eyes and ignoring the blush that rushed to her face. "I know it sounds kind of stupid, but since meeting _him_ , he's pretty much all I can think about when I try to picture falling in love. That sounds cheesy, right?"

"I think it's cute," Hide argued. "I mean, you must really like him if that's how you feel. It's cool."

"So? Which one is your type? You probably like at least one of them, right?" She looked at the group of girls again as they crossed the grounds to their next class. Beside her, the fair-haired boy seemed to frown to himself. "Hide-kun?"

"I don't know. Some of them are cute, but I don't really feel that click."

"Not like that click with _Touka_?" she teased.

He lightly nudged her arm, laughing. "Come on, Saya; that's embarrassing."

"No way! Touka is pretty cute! Is she your type?"

"Maaayyybe." The human grinned and reached over to ruffle her hair. "So what are you doing here anyway? I thought you had class today."

"Hmmm. Nope. I don't have any class." She snickered at her own joke and shook her head. "I just wanted a distraction, I guess."

The two sat in silence for a moment as they both sipped their drinks. Hide sighed and let his smile fall. "This is weird, isn't it?"

"Not really. Kaneki said that he was busy so we're just hanging out, right?" He nodded and she smirked, fidgeting with the coffee can. "I mean, this is _way_ less weird than just hanging out by myself. Did he tell you what he was doing today?" She saw Hide shake his head. "He didn't tell me, either."

"Okay!" The boy stood and slung her bag over his shoulder alongside his own. "If Kaneki's busy today, we'll just have a good time on our own and we can tell him about it later. Let's go."

Saya tightened her ponytail, forcing herself to wear her usual business smile. "Where are we going? What do you have in mind?"

He grinned down at her and started walking. "It's a friend date. We'll go to Big Girl so we can grab some food and look at some cute girls. Then we'll hit an arcade. How's that sound?"

She let her smile grow. "A friend date, huh? Doesn't sound too bad to me!" Most of it sounded like fun, with the exclusion of the restaurant food. The thought of consuming a greasy, gamey burger patty made her stomach turn.

The smells in the restaurant made her nauseous, but she put up with it. Sitting across from Hide, she could see that he was actually really excited about the afternoon that he had planned. Saya indulged him, looking over when he would nod toward a particularly cute waitress. Truthfully, a lot of them were very attractive and the uniforms were cute, but she found her mind drifting to Rize or Kaneki. Wondering how Rize might have looked in one of the uniforms and then blushing red when she tried to picture Kaneki in such a costume.

"So? How's it going with Kaneki?" Hide's eyes went wide when she started choking on her water. "Saya? Are you okay?" The girl's face was an even brighter shade of red as she nodded and struggled to swallow her drink. "So you two-?"

"Don't say it so loudly!" she hissed, leaning forward. Realizing that she had subconsciously grabbed the front of his shirt, she released it and put her hands up at her sides. "Sorry. Just don't say embarrassing stuff like that so loudly, okay?"

"I didn't think you went that far," he confessed, toying with the straw in his glass. "I mean, yeah, I knew you two were getting serious. He skipped class the other day and then he was in a really good mood the next day." He looked away, still wearing a content expression. "I'm not going to lie; it was nice to see him so happy. But that blush on your face is making it hard to look at you without smiling."

"Ugh! I look like a kid with a crush!" Saya rubbed at her face with both hands, frowning a little. Stopping to glare at him from between her fingers, she saw him looking at her. "Hide-kun, you can't tell anyone, okay? I'm serious!"

"Who would I tell? If I told anyone, it would just be Kaneki and there isn't much point; he already knows. So what about that one? Is she your type?"

"Is she _yours_?" the girl countered. They both looked at the girl in question. She was curvy in figure and had her hair pulled back into a loose braid, a pair of glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose. When she looked over, they both blushed and looked away from her. "She's cute."

"Yeah, she's kind of cute. I think she's new."

The food was hard for her to swallow, but Saya powered through it. She was really happy when they finally left the restaurant, but now she faced a new challenge. The arcade was packed with other young people and at least a handful of them smelled delicious to her. Of course, Hide's scent stood out above all others. If she had to describe the scent, it would be comparable to what a human would associate with comfort food.

Standing close to him, she watched him play a few games and finally decided to try some herself. Of course, Saya had been to an arcade before with her friends from school. They never played games though; they usually just went there to hang out with boys. A crane machine caught her eye and she made a beeline for it. Pressing her face to the glass, she stared down at a particularly adorable teddy bear. Her heart beat faster, imagining giving it to Kaneki, and she reached around in her pocket for some tokens. _It's so cute! It's so fucking cute! He would love it!_

After a few failed attempts at grabbing the bear, she could feel her composed expression falling to irritation. She glared down at the plush toy, her fists clenched tightly and her nails digging into her palms. _I'm going to get you! Damn it! I'm going to get you and give you to my boyfriend! And he's going to be happy! Just let me pick you up, you little shit!_ She caught a face watching her from the glass at the other side and jolted.

Hide laugh a little and came around the game to her side. "That was a pretty intense face just now, Saya. Which one do you want? I can try to get it."

"You saw that?" Her cheeks burned pink, her lips lifting into an embarrassed sort of half smirk. "I wanted the bear. That one with the little bowtie and its arms in front of it. I wanted to get it for Kaneki."

"Awww! Alright, let me try! We'll get him one way or another!"

She stood next to him, watching intensely and feeling her heart sink a little each time the bear slipped loose. Gritting her teeth, she tried to think of some way that she could get it. "Okay, one more time. Move over, Hide-kun. I've got this!"

"Alright! You can do it, Saya!"

The girl watched the claw drop, the hooks spreading wide over the plush toy. When it closed and began to lift, she could feel her heart racing. _Come on! I just want to give you to my boyfriend, damn it! It's not like I'm taking you home for a dog to chew on! I'm offering you a good life!_ To her alarm, she saw a second toy gripped tightly in the claw's grasp. "What the hell is that thing?"

The toys dropped into the hatch area and she bent down to get them, puzzled. Along with the teddy bear came a rather bright, colorful seahorse with googly eyes. She withheld a laugh when she looked at it, but allowed herself a grin. As she lifted her gaze and turned toward Hide, she briefly caught a glimpse of a face across the machine. A face that wore a scowl and turned away immediately.

"What is that thing?! It's so funny!" Hide snickered, watching the eyes of the toy swivel in their plastic casing. "Are you giving that one to Kaneki, too?"

"No way! This one suits _you_ better!" she teased, shoving the toy at him.

He accepted it and grinned down at the girl. "Are you sure you don't want this little guy?"

"I'm sure. You two were meant to be." When he held it up next to his face, she snapped a picture on her phone and giggled. "You want me to send this to you?"

"Oh! Send it to Kaneki, too! We'll have to bring him the next time we hang out." Hide watched her type a smiley face along with the picture and looked to the teddy bear again. "Hey, you know what? His little arms are kind of weird, right? Like he's supposed to be holding something…"

The two stared down at the bear for a long moment before they looked at each other, getting the same idea at the same time. "It needs a book!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"So how are things with our dear Saya-chan?"

Kaneki nearly choked on his drink and quickly looked across the table at Tsukiyama. "Wh-what? Ah…well…um…"

The violet-haired ghoul had been looking at the rest of the café, but when he turned toward Kaneki, there was a teasing look in his eyes. "You can't hide it; there's a certain vibrancy in you that wasn't there before~" He leaned closer, pushing his glass of iced coffee aside. "So did you put your research to good use?"

The boy could feel his face burning. "Ah…y-yeah."

A smile crossed Tsukiyama's face and he leaned back, seemingly satisfied. "So you must be serious about her…" Seeing Kaneki give a meek nod, his smile grew. "Our dear, cute little Saya-chan. To imagine her actually becoming serious with a _man_. I remember when she would stare after Kamishiro-san and hang on her every word. I know that Kamishiro-san was unable to appreciate her affections, but oh to see her so infatuated~"

"W-was she really that in love with her?"

A rather dramatic expression formed on the man's face. "Of course! For a while, she only had eyes for _her_! I remember one day, she even brushed off following that brute Nishio so she could spend an extra few minutes with Kamishiro-san. She really does have _exquisite_ taste though, doesn't she?" He saw Kaneki's blush deepen. "It really does make my heart sad sometimes, though, to think that after all of the time we've spent together, she would turn to others."

The boy toyed with his glass, frowning. _Is he going to say that I need to stay away from her?_ He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted.

"Oh, well. Perhaps someday~ In the meantime, how are you enjoying the day so far, Kaneki-kun?" He began discussing a book titled _The Physiology of Taste_ and succeeded in distracting Kaneki from their previous topic of discussion until the boy's phone pinged with a message. "Hm? Is that our sweet Saya-chan?"

Kaneki opened the message and his eye widened. It was a series of pictures of Hide holding a colorful seahorse plush and then a few of Hide and Saya smiling together in a photo booth. "Oh…"

"She really is fond of wearing that face, isn't she?" Tsukiyama absently sipped his iced coffee and smiled. "Well, we'll show her, won't we? Why don't we have such a good time that she'll be jealous? We'll give her something to regret."


	15. Chapter 15

NeonHorizon: I don't usually do this, but I want to recommend a story written by a friend. It's their first story on here and it's a oneshot about Tsukiyama and Chie. I read it and I really like it; it's sweet. The story is called "Fabulous Presents from Shuu". It's the first fanfic I've read with Chie in it and I really like the way the author captures her personality. I highly recommend it! Well...so...here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Saya stared down at the note gripped tightly between her fingers, her hands trembling with rage. _That piece of shit! I told him! I fucking told him not to mess with my boyfriend!_ She glanced up at the window and was glad to see it empty. Storming off down the alley, she gritted her teeth.

Just the day before, Yomo had warned her not to worry over Kaneki so much. She was unsure of why he had felt the need to pull her aside and give her this talk, but now she knew why. Kaneki had been acting different. He was quieter than usual and he was temporarily staying at the café. This note confirmed her worst fear. Tsukiyama had gone behind her back and was targeting Kaneki.

 _That asshole! Who the hell does he think he is? Did he really think that he could get away with this?!_ She could feel eyes focused on her as she ran and moved quickly to dart around the corner. Whether it was Yomo coming to scold her or Kaneki coming to stop her, she refused to set aside her revenge for anyone.

As she reached the church, Saya paused to catch her breath. Her pulse was racing, adrenaline pumping through her veins and threatening to send her into an enraged frenzy the second that she saw the older ghoul. _Okay, I have to calm down. I can't just run in there like an idiot and attack him without a plan. What am I going to do?_ She took a deep breath and felt her trembling subside. _Okay. Maybe we can talk this out._

The second that she pushed open the door, she felt her blood begin to boil. There he was; seated at the organ and pausing in his music when he caught her scent. Beyond him, on the altar, lay a familiar female figure. Saya's eyes narrowed and she shut the door behind her, starting toward the opposite side of the church.

Tsukiyama turned away from the musical instrument and gave her a carefree smile. "Oh, my dear Saya-chan. You'll have to forgive my rudeness; I was expecting Kaneki-kun. Is he outside?"

"S-Saya-chan?! Saya-chan, is that you?" The female figure stirred, but the ghoul remained where she was standing. "Saya-chan, please! You have to-!"

"Kimi, this isn't about _you_! Can you please be quiet so I can think?!"

"Si cruel. My darling Saya-chan, you can be so _heartless_ sometimes~"

Pale blue eyes shifted from the man to the human woman and then back. A smirk tugged at Saya's lips and she tilted her head. "You must be pretty stupid to think I wouldn't find out about Kaneki."

He took a few steps toward her, his smile unwavering. "I see. You're _jealous_ , non? Well, not to worry. I was going to bring you the leftovers when I was finished here." The violet-haired ghoul leaned down to her right ear, gripping her shoulders to hold her in place. "I told you that I valued our relationship. Even if I can't hold a promise, I'll still be sure to make it up to you."

She pulled out of his hold easily and her eyes narrowed further, the smirk becoming a grin that could make particularly weak humans pee their pants. "I don't think you get it. I'm not letting you touch him. He's _mine_! I'm in love with him! If you think I'm going to let you eat him, then you can-!"

" _Love_?" He chuckled and shook his head. "In love with him? Honestly?"

"You think that's funny? I'll tear out your insides and they'll find them hanging like ornaments on this church's walls!" Saya lunged forward, aiming a fist at his midsection. It was only meant to throw him off-guard, but she soon realized her mistake.

Tsukiyama's hand closed on her wrist and wrenched it behind her back, twisting her to face the back of the church. He watched her struggle for a moment before lifting a leg and slamming the heel of his shoe into her shoulder blade. She grunted in pain and glared back at him. "Such a cold, evil look in your eyes." His smile grew and he twisted her arm harshly, drawing a cry from her. " _This_ is what makes you such a delight, Saya-chan! Look at that expression! So much _hatred_! And all it took was the threat of losing someone you barely know."

"Shut up! Shut your lying mouth! I'll kill you if you hurt him!"

"Even in this position, you remain so fierce." He shivered visibly with ecstasy and reached down with his free hand. She was on her knees on the stone floor now and flinched when his fingertips trailed along the side of her face. "You've always been so vicious. You could never hide that from me~"

"Shut up! I told you to stop-!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you could never show this side of yourself to _her_ , could you? Our dear Kamishiro-san never got to see this _violent temper_ of yours. It's just something special that you and I share; our little secret side of you."

"Let go of me! Let go or I'll smash your face into a million pieces! You can have your family identify your remains based on dental records when I'm done with you and even then, it'll be a guessing game!"

"Such a wicked imagination! I _love_ it!" He was about to continue when he paused and looked to the door. It opened and he began to lovingly stroke the side of her face once more, a smile tugging at his lips. "If I were to break this arm, could you still fight me?" he taunted.

"Let's find out!" Saya twisted violently and felt his nails drag over her skin. Pain erupted in her right arm, but she ignored it and let her kagune tear free from her shoulder blade. It rippled and coiled loosely around her fractured arm, ending in a sharp point that she directed at Tsukiyama.

She already knew who had arrived. She knew their scents quite well. Nishiki was still looking terrible and Kaneki was staring at her with wide eyes. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Why are they both here?! I didn't want Kaneki to have to see me this way!_ Blinking away tears of embarrassment, she kept her gaze fixed upon Tsukiyama. It was only a matter of time before he let his kagune out as well and she had to be prepared to defend Kaneki.

Tsukiyama explained his plan, speaking calmly; as if Saya was not watching him with murderous intent in her eyes. When he finished talking about eating Kaneki while he ate Kimi, he turned his gaze from the boy to Saya. She tensed and he licked his lips. "I intended to hide the unpleasantness from my dear Saya-chan, but now you can join in if you like. If you love him as much as you say you do, you'll happily devour his flesh, won't you?"

"What kind of twisted bullshit logic is _that_? If you love someone, you wouldn't eat them! He isn't food!" To her terror, he began to look her up and down. The man's kagune burst forth from his shoulder blade, tearing through his shirt. _What is he doing? He wouldn't! Right? He wouldn't try to-!_ She lifted her kagune to block an attack and felt his teeth sink into her opposite shoulder. It was a shallow bite, but still drew blood. Tearing free was even more painful than the bite itself, but she managed to put some distance between them.

Her blood was now smeared around his lips as he watched her, his eyes matching her red and black. "My dear Saya-chan. I never _imagined_ that your flesh could taste so divine! Simply amazing! Délicieux!" He threw his head back, licking her blood from his lips and releasing a sound that sent chills down her spine. "I see now! Of course! You always did have such good taste that you would have an excellent taste! An absolute delicacy!"

 _What the hell is he thinking?! Is he really going to try to eat-?_ Saya dodged another attack, gritting her teeth against the pain in her left shoulder. Her blood was soaking her sleeve and she could feel her stomach turn when he closed in on her, his eyes full of appetite. She barely had time to avoid a swipe of his kagune and heard the ripping of fabric. The front of her shirt fell open, her flesh thinly sliced by the tip of his kagune. "You bastard! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"All of that exposed flesh, waiting for my touch! It's going to be so exquisite!" Tsukiyama pursued her, grabbing for the female ghoul and forcing her to continuously back up.

The fight was brutal and Saya was in almost worse shape than Nishiki by the end. They were only able to incapacitate the violet-haired ghoul after Touka appeared and assisted. Saya quickly fled before the other girl could confront Kimi and ducked into an alley. Holding her shirt closed with one hand, she panted and tried to catch her breath. _Damn it._ Tears rolled down her cheeks as she limped off toward the street. _Damn it. I could have lost him! I could have lost Kaneki tonight!_

Her anger spiked when she remembered him trying to fight Tsukiyama. Running her fingers through her hair, she took a shaky breath. _Idiot! What the hell did he think he was going to do?! He fought an investigator when that incident happened with Hinami, but it's not like he beat the guy! He could've been hurt! He could have died!_ Wrapping her arms around herself, she shook her head.

She collapsed to her knees in an alley not far from her building. Trembling violently, she could feel the tears multiplying. They ran down her face and mixed with the blood on her chest and hands. _I can't do it! I can't lose them again! I lost Rize-san already; I can't lose him, too! But what am I going to do? I could barely protect him! I'm not strong enough!_

"Idiot Saya." The words were said in a cold, taunting tone. "What are you doing? You look stupid, kneeling on the ground like that." He crouched down in front of her and saw the tears. The cold expression that he wore began to soften ever so slightly and he looked away. "Idiot. You're bleeding all over the place. Someone's going to see and get suspicious. Come on."

Her pale eyes narrowed on the boy and she pushed herself to stand, her sadness overshadowed with anger. "You little shit. What are you doing? _Stalking_ me?"

Ayato glared down at her and flicked her forehead with a finger. "Shut up." He turned away and walked to the end of the alley, but paused there. "Come on."

Spitting blood onto the ground, she followed and wiped at a cut on her lip. "What's your problem anyway? Going through a rebellious asshole phase or something? Are you going to snap out of it any time soon?"

He turned to her with a smirk and saw her glare intensify. "Lucky _you_ , right? Aren't rebellious assholes your type? I know you still fawn over that guy Nishio. You don't even care that he treats you like shit, do you?"

"You don't know him! And it isn't your problem, dumbass." Saya followed him out onto the sidewalk and was surprised to find his coat settling over her shoulders. "Hey, I don't need your _pity_ , okay?! I'm almost home anyway!"

"Shut up. And you look like a slob with your shirt hanging open. Or a slut. Which one is it?" He dodged a slap aimed at his face and smirked. "Come on. I'm taking you home before you can get more messed up."

She snorted and shook her head. "Not really possible at this point." As she walked with him, she frowned. _I need to tell Touka that he's here. I should wait though. Until we're in the apartment so I can try to trap him._


	16. Chapter 16

_Ugh. I still don't feel great. Damn it. Everyone's going to notice! Someone's going to ask if I'm okay. I wish they could just pretend that nothing happened._ Saya ran her fingers through her hair, allowing herself a frown as she stood in front of the café. The past few days, she had stayed home from school and work. Ayato had only stuck around for one day, hovering around just long enough to see that she would live and then taking off again.

Opening the door, Saya put on her professional smile and entered the café. A few regular customers greeted her and she flashed her smile their way in response as she made her way to change into her uniform. She was in a hurry to start working. Anything to give her a slice of normalcy after the bizarre incident with Tsukiyama and the days of recovery that followed. _Who's working with me today? I didn't even notice_ , she realized as she started back to the café area.

When she spotted the person across the room serving coffee, his back to her, she beamed. Going behind the counter, she greeted Touka and began wiping a cup as she watched the person. _Now, this is different. Almost cheers me up, even._

"You okay?" The other girl was watching her intently, head tilted. "I saw that chunk that Tsukiyama took out of your shoulder," she stated in a low tone.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me; I bounce back pretty fast, remember? How about you? You're feeling alright?"

"I was back to school before you," Touka pointed out. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, looking at her friend closely. "Is there anything that you want to tell me, Saya?"

Her hold on the cup tightened and she frowned. Icy blue eyes lifted from the cup and shifted to her friend. "I collapsed when I left," she started. "In an alley. I was coughing up blood and I didn't know if I'd make it home, but that little shit appeared and helped me get home. I'm sorry. I should have told you right away, but he took my phone. I had to get a new one."

Touka glared for a moment and rolled her eyes. "Same number?"

"Yeah. It would've been too much of a pain to get a new one and have to give it to everyone. I had the old one deactivated."

"You look like shit."

The girls turned to both flash a glare at Nishiki before a wide smile spread across Saya's face. She set down the cup and walked around the counter, maintaining fierce eye contact with him the entire time. "Awww! Look how _adorable_ you are in that uniform~" she taunted.

"Shut up. I did what I had to."

"Oh, yeah? So you don't like getting to play dress up and look nice for once? You really miss that middle-aged single guy getup you usually wear?"

"Tch. You really think you're fooling me right now?"

"What are you talking about?" she countered. _Seriously, what the hell is he talking about? I'm just acting normal._ Saya released a yelp as a hand gripped her face, fingers pressing at her cheeks.

"You're pushing yourself." He smirked, seeing the alarm in her eyes. "I know you better than that. If you're not feeling up to it, go home. _Idiot_." He flicked her forehead with his free hand and released her face, stepping back.

She rubbed her head, frowning ever so slightly. _He knew? I still feel pretty weak and Tsukiyama's bite is still healing._ She watched him walk off to deliver a coffee and went to rejoin Touka. "Don't say it."

"Don't say _what_? That he's a jerk? I still don't get why you hang out with him." The short-haired girl smirked as a particular boy entered the café. "At least you don't have a crush on him anymore, right?"

Saya followed her gaze and beamed. "Kaneki!" Before she could stop herself, she rushed around the counter and threw her arms around his neck. It nearly knocked him onto the floor, but he managed to maintain his balance and tentatively hugged her back. "It feels like forever since I saw you!"

He blushed and smiled a little. "S-sorry. I didn't know if you wanted company…and I couldn't reach you on your phone. You weren't answering my calls or messages."

"I had to get a new one. I just got it today," she replied. "Sorry. It's my fault! I should've stopped by sooner, but-!"

"Mind taking it down a notch in front of the customers?" Nishiki quirked an eyebrow at the two when they looked over.

Realizing that she had in fact tackled her boyfriend in a hug in front of the entire café, Saya's face started to turn red. "Ah! Sorry, Kaneki! I wasn't thinking!" She pulled away and smoothed the apron over her skirt, a little mortified at her own display of affection.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck, blushing as well. "I-it's okay," he assured her. "Um…I don't actually have a shift today, but…I wanted to see if you'd be here today. You look like you're feeling better."

"Yeah! I'm going to go back to school tomorrow-!"

"Are you kidding?" the other boy interrupted. He appeared beside them, frowning down at Kaneki and pushing up his glasses. "She's got bags around her eyes like she hasn't been sleeping and she's obviously in pain. You seriously didn't notice that?"

Saya took a deep breath, her fists curled tightly as she tried to maintain a positive outward appearance in front of the customers. "Nishiki-senpai, you're such a _worrier_ sometimes! But how _nice_ of you to notice; I'm _not_ feeling that well today."

"See? I thought you two were supposed to be dating and you didn't even notice that she wasn't acting like her usual bratty self? I mean, yeah, it's still there, but it's toned down because she's tired."

"You can stop at any minute now, Nishiki-senpai! I'm absolutely serious~"

"You saw how she was the other day and you really thought that she'd-?"

In one, swift movement, Saya drove her elbow into his ribs and drew a grunt from him. Turning toward him, her smile took on a certain evil appearance and her eyes narrowed into their natural glare. She leaned up to his ear, cupping her hand around it. "You're such a bad listener, Nishiki-senpai! Just what the hell are you trying to do anyway?"

He glared back at her and turned away. "Go home, Saya. Don't push yourself."

 _What does he care? That jerk._ She looked over at Kaneki and saw him smile. "Hm? What is it?"

"N-nothing! I just…I guess when I'd heard that you were friends with Nishiki, I was kind of worried that…" He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Seriously, go home. You're looking kind of sick," Touka spoke up. She met Saya's gaze with a stern look that sent a chill down the other girl's spine. "Go home or I'll get Yomo to make you go home," she stated in a lower tone.

Immediately, Saya nodded her agreement and went to change clothes. She left the café with Kaneki, managing to maintain her professional smile despite her worries. _He's going to have questions. It was really obvious that I knew Tsukiyama. I need to apologize to Kaneki for letting that whole thing happen. How do I even start though?_

"Um…are you afraid of Yomo?"

The question caught her off-guard and she tripped, but caught herself on his sleeve to keep from falling. "What? Heh. Why would you think that?"

"You get nervous when people mention him." Kaneki saw her shrug. "Why are you afraid of him?"

She scratched at the back of her neck as they walked along, trying to pinpoint exactly why she reacted the way that she did. Biting her lip for a moment, she chewed and thought it over. "I guess because I've known him for a while. When Yoshimura-san took me in, I was a little kid. So Yomo was kind of like a big brother, but he was really distant for a while and then he got really strict. Like he wanted to teach me how to fight, but then he wouldn't let me fight people. There was actually an incident. That's probably when I really started to get weird around him. I don't know. I respect him. I know he's a good guy because I've known him a while. But I just get tense around him and feel like I really have to behave."

Kaneki stared down at her free hand for a moment before slowly reaching over to hold it in his. Her face contorted in a wince the second that he realized this was her right arm. The arm that Tsukiyama had fractured in an effort to keep her from using her kagune. "S-sorry. Um…here?" He awkwardly moved his hold to her sleeve, gripping the fabric between his fingers.

A quiet laugh escaped the girl and she took his hand again, lacing her fingers with his. "It's fine. It isn't as bad as it probably seems," she assured him.

"I should have been there sooner," he argued. "No, I shouldn't have let any of us get into that situation. It was my fault that he took Nishino-san and you got hurt. He was going to eat you, Saya."

She grinned and shrugged again. "Yeah, he wanted to eat me. But he didn't. And Kimi getting kidnapped was probably her own stupid mistake; she was probably spacing off thinking about Nishiki and didn't pay attention to her surroundings."

"B-but about Yomo. Saya, I feel like you shouldn't be afraid around him. I mean…if he hadn't gotten my attention, I wouldn't have seen you in the alley and I wouldn't have followed you."

The look of amusement on her face fell, replaced with puzzlement. "He what? How though? How did he know what was going on?"

"I think…maybe he's just strict with you because he wants you to be safe." Kaneki saw her absently rub at a spot on her left shoulder and winced in sympathy. "Could we go to your apartment, Saya?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "What? Well, I mean, we could do that. It's kind of messy right now though because I've been staying home. Just give me a second to tidy up. What brought that on anyway? You've come over before, right?"

"Well…actually, I haven't," he confessed. "Is it okay-?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about it! Wow, I can't believe how dumb I can be sometimes! You've never come over before!" Saya's smile brightened. "Alright, so we'll go to my apartment. But! You still have to give me some time to tidy up, okay? Do you mind standing outside for a few minutes when we get there?"

Kaneki smiled back, just pleased to be spending time with her again. "That's fine. Oh!" A somewhat sheepish expression took the place of his smile and he fidgeted with the strap of his bag. "I actually…got you something. It's a gift. A get well gift, I guess. Remind me to give it to you when we get to your apartment."

Leaning over, she let her lips delicately brush over his ear. "I'm so glad that I got to Tsukiyama first. I know it probably sounds dorky, but I really don't want to think about life with you."


	17. Chapter 17

Kaneki had certain expectations as he watched Saya unlock her apartment door. She slipped inside and he heard her hurrying around to tidy up. He smiled to himself, able to easily picture her trying to get textbooks and empty coffee cans in order. Alongside her frantic movements, he could imagine her blushing a little while she worked.

He was, admittedly, nervous about going into her apartment. They had been dating for a while by this point and had already been through more than most couples would ever dream of facing. Kaneki's smile started to fade as he remembered that night, not long ago. The night that he thought he might lose her. The sight of her face twisted in pain, her kakugan activated and her spiraling kagune coiled around her arm, was burned into his memory.

The door suddenly opened in front of him and he jumped a little, startled by Saya's abrupt appearance. While he was lost in thought, she had changed into a pair of shorts and a dark sweater that fit rather snugly. Her stormy blue hair was up in a haphazard ponytail with lots of loose strands hanging in her face. As he had imagined, her cheeks were flushed a bright pink. "Ah…Saya, are you okay?"

She grinned, her eyes narrowed into their normal, natural shape. "I'm fine! Okay, so, here it is! Welcome to my humble abode, Kaneki!"

His pulse quickened as he saw her step aside. Hesitantly entering her home, he immediately felt oddly comforted. There was a smell coming from the kitchen that made his mouth water. A delicious aroma that could only be from a well-stocked fridge. He looked around, seeing that her home was decorated minimally. There was a couch and television in the sitting area, an array of anime box sets decorating the shelf beside the television. The kitchen was ornamented with a fridge, stove, and a coffee maker.

What did surprise him was the color scheme. Her couch's upholstery was a soft, pastel pink that matched her coffee maker in the kitchen. _I guess…maybe I don't really know what her favorite color is. I thought she would have darker colors._ He heard the door close behind him and turned in time to have his lips caught by hers in a kiss. The girl's arms went around his neck, fingers running through his dark hair.

He tentatively rested his hands on her hips, returning the kiss and tensing when he felt her grip the back of his eyepatch. She tugged it down and broke the kiss, staring up into his eyes as the eyepatch settled around his neck. The heat in her cheeks intensified and her grin returned. "I like seeing both of your eyes," she stated. "Even if they don't always match. You're cute, Kaneki~"

The boy felt himself starting to blush and looked away. "Ah…I-I'm not really…" He felt her fingertip poke the tip of his nose and turned his gaze back to her. "Saya?"

"You're really cute," she argued. "So? What do you want to do? Since I have the day off, I have some free time. Are you hungry? I've got some meat in the fridge. I might have to do some cooking though; it's probably not something that you could eat raw."

It was clear that she was really excited and it made him smile to see her so happy. "I-I could eat." As she went to start preparing something, Kaneki wandered into the sitting room and looked around more closely. There was a scent in this room that made him frown. It did not smell like food and it did not smell like Saya. It was strange. Shaking his head, he decided not to think about it too much.

Instead, he was now noticing something odd. There were no pictures of Saya's family. Not in the sitting room, not in the kitchen. He suspected that she probably had an album hidden away somewhere, but it still struck him as odd. The only photo he could find out in the open was obviously from years ago. The photo appeared to show a very young Saya standing beside Yoshimura and grinning.

"Do you like your meat charred or not? Hide said something about liking the char on the burger patties at Big Girl." Saya peered over at him from the stovetop and quirked an eyebrow. "Kaneki~?"

"Ah! S-sorry. Um…either, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck and started to notice another strange thing. The boy had overheard girls at the café talk to Saya about her mother. They had asked what her mother thought of her crush and if she had met him. Despite this, there was no sign of another person living in the apartment besides the strange scent on the couch. "Is your mom…?"

"Huh? Oh. I don't have a mom," she bluntly replied. A loud sizzling and waft of scent revealed that she was now cooking the meat. "I mean, I probably have one. Or _had_ one. I don't know. I don't really remember ever having a mom or having a lady take care of me."

Kaneki waited a few minutes before wandering over to the kitchen, hoping that the meat she was cooking would not look human. Thankfully, he only saw neatly sliced cuts cooking in the pan. "I-I'm sorry, Saya. I shouldn't have asked-"

"No; it's fine. It's a valid question, right? Wouldn't want some weird lady walking in suddenly or something. I don't blame you. I just literally can't remember every being taken care of by a lady. My memories before Yoshimura-san are pretty fuzzy. I remember two men taking care of me, sort of, but I don't even remember their faces. They might not have been related to me at all."

"Your memories before Yoshimura-san?"

She bit her bottom lip and used a spatula to push the meat around, flipping it to cook the other side. "Okay, so, basically he's like my dad. Sort of. Don't tell him that I said that though, okay? It's embarrassing. He's like a dad to me because he found me and took care of me. I think I was four when he found me. Something like that. Yoshimura-san found me and decided to take care of me. And Yomo helped." A frown tugged at her lips as she studied the sizzling food. "I guess those two are my only family."

 _She doesn't even know if she had parents? Why is it like that? Is that common with ghouls? What if she does have parents? But why would they let a stranger take their daughter?_ Kaneki frowned and quietly thanked her when she gave him his plate of food. He started to feel guilty, realizing that he did not know her as well as he had thought.

 **Shift P.O.V**

The girl felt a smile forming as she watched him eat. It had been a little worrisome to try to replicate a human meal without advanced planning, but she felt that she had managed. He was eating it and he seemed to actually enjoy the food. "So how have you been, Kaneki?"

The two were sitting on the couch as he ate and he blushed pink as her hand rested on his knee. "Ah…f-fine. I've just been going to class and work," he replied. "Oh! I-I've been sparring with Touka, too. And Yomo."

She stifled a laugh, trying to imagine her timid boyfriend fighting Yomo or Touka. "Why though? You have me! I'll protect you, Kaneki~"

"No! I mean…I want to be able to protect you," the boy protested. His plate was set down on the coffee table and he turned toward her, meeting her gaze and leaning a bit closer. "I just…every time I think about the other night…I hate that you got hurt, Saya. I hate that you felt like you had to protect me. I need to be strong enough to defend myself if it happens again and I want to be able to protect you."

Saya felt her heart skip a beat. She lowered her gaze, not sure of how to react. _No one has ever said something like that to me before. I know that Yoshimura-san would protect me, but this is different. Nishiki never said anything like this. Even Rize-san. She never said something like this._ Her eyes closed and she leaned over, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."

Kaneki hugged her, feeling her faintly tremble. "A-are you okay?"

The girl leaned back a little, lifting her pale blue eyes and staring up at him in confusion. "Kaneki." She took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. "I love you." The smile that bloomed on his face filled her with warmth.

"I love you too, Saya."

She brought her lips to his, faintly tasting blood from his meal and biting back a pleasant groan. The female ghoul let the tip of her tongue trail across his lower lip and was surprised to feel his tongue copy hers. He cautiously parted his lips and very gently nipped at her lower lip, drawing a particularly high-pitched sound from the girl. Saya blushed red when he pulled away and smirked, letting her dark hair fall to try to hide her expression. "Do you want to spend the night?"

Instantly, his face went bright red and he started to stammer an answer. She poked the tip of his nose with a finger and grinned. "I'm kidding! We both have class tomorrow anyway." The girl snickered, tilting her head and leaning close again. "Can you imagine how that would look? Heh! Coming out of a high school girl's apartment early in the morning?"

"Heheh…y-yeah…" Kaneki agreed. "I-I mean…um…I wouldn't mind though…"

Her grin faltered for a moment, taken aback, but she managed to quickly restore it. "What? Don't tell me that you want to sleep over and get all cuddly again? I don't know if I could go to class and concentrate after another night with you, Kaneki~"

"Wh-what? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"I mean, you're too cute sometimes! It's bad enough that I think about you a lot at school, but if we slept together and I tried to go, I seriously doubt that I could concentrate!" Saya leaned back against her favorite couch pillow and raised an eyebrow in a mockingly seductive manner. "I don't know how much we could do anyway; I'm still kind of messed up from the other night. Want to see something nasty?"

To Kaneki's absolute horror, she tugged at the neck of her sweater. She slipped her shoulder free and revealed Tsukiyama's bite. The flesh was still raw and looked like it would be wet if he touched it. Kaneki felt his stomach churn and covered his mouth, as if the meat he had just consumed might come back up. "S-Saya, are you okay?!"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she tilted her head again. "What? Does it really look that bad?" She looked down at her shoulder, confused. _I've had way worse than this before. Does it really look that gross? I didn't think this was really that bad; I just wanted to see how he would react._

The boy stood and started toward the bathroom door, seeming to instinctively know where it was. "D-do you have a first aid kit?" He saw her nod. "Okay…um…c-can you take off your shirt?"

"What? Kaneki, you don't have to-" Saya went quiet when she saw the determined look in his eyes. Grinning, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Okay, you win, Kaneki! I'll strip for you!"


	18. Chapter 18

_That idiot._ He kicked the apartment door closed behind him, his hands pushing into his pockets as he looked around. She was out. He knew that she was out; she had school and then work. It was fine. He had no plans to actually talk to her that day. He just needed a place to relax for a while. The boy's nose wrinkled at the lingering scent of another ghoul. Another ghoul that was not Saya.

Leaning back against the door for a second, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. _Idiot Saya. Who was she with last night?_ This thought brought forth a pang of sadness, which he quickly pushed away and replaced with anger. Ayato locked the door behind him and stalked over to the kitchen. The scent was there as well, telling him that her visitor had stayed a while.

Helping himself to a bottle of water from the fridge, he moved through her apartment and felt his irritation increasing. _Why is she doing this? What's the point? She keeps hanging out with these weak guys like it's going to benefit her somehow. So what's the payoff?_ He nudged open her bedroom door and looked around. At least her visitor's scent was not found here.

The boy settled on the floor, leaning his back against her bed. Tilting his head back a little, he closed his eyes and released a sigh. A cruel smirk tugged at his lips. _Maybe I'll just wait for her to get home. She said she wanted me to be happy, right?_

Ayato straightened and took a sip from the bottle. He had been waiting. He had been working hard to get stronger. He felt like he was getting closer to achieving his goal. Now if she would just cooperate, things would go more smoothly. She would need to see him as more than Touka's little brother. She had to see him as a man and admit that she liked him.

Recently, he had been replaying a certain memory in his head. Ever since the night that he found her in the alley, fresh from a vicious battle against Tsukiyama. It was funny. The memory itself involved Tsukiyama as well. Only fitting that her fight against him would draw the memory to the surface.

"Fuck off, Scum-yama Tra-Shuu! Or do you want to lose a limb?!" The girl licked her lips, glowering at the older ghoul beneath a starless sky. She was standing firm, putting herself between the violet-haired boy and his two prey.

"Oh, my dear Saya-chan! What _language_ to use when speaking to your friend! Non! This simply will not do! Don't you see? _Two_ of them? We could _share_ this meal! Or do you want me to teach you a lesson~" The older ghoul displayed a smile, but there was a coldness behind it.

"Heh. Yeah; two of them. Sharing a meal with _you_ though? Thanks, but no thanks! You see these two darling little butterflies? They belong to _me_! They're both _mine_! If anyone is going to pin their little wings, it's _me_! So kindly back the fuck up or I'll shove my blade through your face!"

Ayato had been ready to fight. More than that; he was excited to fight. As annoying as the man was, he wanted to test his strength. Now she was here. He did not know her very well, but here she was saying that he belonged to her. It took him by surprise and he tried to cover it with irritation, turning on the girl and forcing her to fight him. If she thought that he needed her protection, he would prove her wrong.

He frowned as he came back to the present, wondering what she would say if he brought up the incident. The boy stood up and made his way to the door, giving her room a final glance. He moved out to the couch, sitting on the cushions and staring at the blank television. The fabric of the furniture held the scent of an unfamiliar female ghoul.

 _Ugh._ Ayato ruffled his own hair and leaned back against the pink cushions. _What's her problem? Idiot Saya. Maybe I should stick around. Maybe I should take her tonight._ He instantly abandoned the second idea. It was too risky. The boy yawned and let himself relax a little more. The apartment was a safe place for him. It always had been. Although, he really wished that she was there with him. That she could try to see things his way.

He drained the rest of the water bottle and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. A frown tugged at the corners of his lips. He still remembered the sadness in her eyes and the tears that she shed when he visited her before. _She missed me. That idiot._ He ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing. _Why can't she just understand?_

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Nishiki~" Saya saw him tense and then resume what he was doing. "Nishiki-senpai? Nishiki-san? Nishiki-kun? Nishiki-sama? Nishiki-chan? Nishiki-oniichan?"

"What do you want?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

She grinned, having finally forced him to acknowledge her. "You know, I love a man in uniform~" she taunted.

He turned toward her for a moment, saw her grin spread, and returned to half-heartedly wiping a table. "Look, just because it's a slow afternoon, doesn't mean we have to talk. I'd prefer it if you act like we don't even know each other."

"Oh no! My delicate maiden's heart is being shattered! Seriously, with an attitude like that, I can't believe that Kimi's your first girlfriend!"

"Shut up. I'm getting sick of your voice, you know. You haven't shut up for more than a second today and it's starting to piss me off. Why don't you call your _boyfriend_ to come hang out while you work?"

She sighed and turned away from him, leaning against the counter. "Kaneki had stuff to do today. I think Hide said something about class work." Saya toyed with a loose lock of dark blue hair and let her eyes close. "What? You like seeing what a real couple looks like? You get off on that or something? Creep."

Nishiki stared over at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're calling _me_ a creep now? You were watching me die and kept hitting on me even though I was obviously dying! _You're_ the creep! And quit asking me-!"

"So what kind of underwear are you wearing today~?" Saya easily dodged the rag thrown at her head and snickered, turning to him again. "Oh, wow! I don't think I've ever actually seen you get flustered, Nishiki! Your face is turning red! What's up? Did that make your heart skip a beat?!"

"Shut up! Damn it, you're annoying! Just-!"

The café door opened and the male ghoul went silent, a frown forming on his face. He pushed up his glasses and turned away, deciding to just continue ignoring Saya rather than deal with her again. Kaneki and Hide looked from one ghoul to the other, clearly aware that they had interrupted something.

"Um…hey, Saya…I was wondering if I could walk you home," Kaneki timidly spoke up, walking to the counter.

She beamed, displaying her professional smile in front of Hide. "You're so sweet, Kaneki! See, Nishiki, this is what a real man looks like!" She heard him growl something under his breath and turned her attention back to Kaneki. "My shift doesn't end for a while, but if you don't mind waiting…?"

"Ah. Y-yeah, I don't mind."

"We need to finish up some stuff for class anyway. Is it cool if we just hang out until you get off work?" Hide asked.

"Sure thing. Want anything to drink?" Saya began pouring some coffee for the two once they were seated. _A cappuccino for Hide-kun and a black coffee for Kaneki with a little something special._ She dropped a "sugar cube" into the dark beverage and stirred it a little before bringing it over to their table. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Saya. Oh, cool! What's this design? A cat?" Hide smiled down at the cup she had given him.

She laughed a little and ran her fingers through her hair. "It was supposed to be a rabbit. I guess maybe it's a short-eared rabbit? Or a long-eared cat?"

"A long-eared cat?! I want to see that!"

"Sounds about as creepy as that salesman smile you're putting on." Nishiki stood next to the table, raising an eyebrow. "You know we don't have any actual customers, right? You can relax."

"Oh, Nishiki-senpai! I don't know what you're talking about! You're so _silly_ sometimes! A salesman smile? What's that about?" She forced a laugh and winced when he grabbed both of her cheeks between his fingers.

"Come on. Stop it with the act already, dumbass. These two don't give a shit if you scowl at them. Come on." He tugged at her cheeks a little, making her wince in pain. "You going to cut it out or do I have to keep this up?"

"Damn it! I'm just trying to be professional, you creep! Let go!"

"No way. I think I like this face better. You look like a chipmunk when I pull your cheeks out like this." He snickered and tugged a little more. "Okay, let's see you try to make that salesman smile while I'm doing this!"

"Nishiki, cut it out! I'll kick your ass! Don't make me do it in front of them!" She lifted a leg and drove the sole of her shoe into his lower abdomen, trying to shove him away from her. "Let go!"

"Hey. You should let go of her," Kaneki spoke up.

"Huh?" The older ghoul raised an eyebrow and gave him a frown. "What? You getting _jealous_ or something? Look at this; I'm making her cheeks turn red. Bet I could do that without even squeezing them."

"That's enough! Just let go of her!"

All three of the others were now looking at Kaneki, taken aback by him raising his voice. Saya was released and she stumbled back, rubbing at her cheeks. Nishiki smirked and turned away to continue working. "Jealous."

 _Idiot! Why did he have to do that in front of Kaneki and Hide-kun? Damn it. I'll have to get him back for this._ She felt the two boys looking at her and turned to them with a slight frown, keeping her eyes wide so she looked less intense. "Sorry about him; he never learned to be a _decent person_. Can we forget that that ever happened?"

"I can try, but I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head," Hide replied with a grin. "Your face was getting really, really red! Right, Kaneki?"

The dark-haired boy was staring down at his coffee now, avoiding Saya's questioning gaze. "Oh…um…y-yeah."

"Are you okay? What's up?"

"N-nothing. It's nothing," he quietly replied. Kaneki attempted a smile as he lifted his cup. "Thank you, Saya. This looks smells really good."

Hide glanced from his friend to the girl. "Hey, I think I'll let you walk her home alone, okay? You guys seem like you need to talk."


	19. Chapter 19

He glanced over at the girl walking beside him, trying to imagine what she might be thinking about. Saya was wearing her usual smile from the café; polite, perfect, sweet. Kaneki knew that it was fake though. _What should I say? We need to talk. I need to ask her. How do I do this without possibly upsetting her? I don't want to sound like I'm being mean._

She drew her phone from her pocket and typed out a text message to someone, occasionally glancing up to make sure that she was not about to trip. A loose lock of dark blue hair fell to the side of her face and she reached up to brush it behind her ear. A tug at the corner of her lips showed that she was upset by the reply. That expert smile had almost fallen.

Kaneki sighed quietly and faced forward. He thought about what happened, hoping that it might give him the courage to say something to her. Instead, he found himself feeling bad. He had felt angry when he saw her interacting with Nishiki in such a friendly way and it had reminded him of what Nishiki had said to him before. About not really knowing Saya as well as the older ghoul did.

He knew that the anger stemmed from jealousy and it made him feel worse. The girl was dating him. She was his girlfriend. He should trust her. However, after seeing how she interacted with the older ghoul, the jealousy started to form and grow. "Saya…do you still like Nishio-san?"

Her expression instantly darkened and she struggled to maintain her smile. "What?" She turned toward him, meeting his gaze. "You think that I _like_ him?"

"W-well, you're really close with him…"

The colored seemed to fade from her cheeks and she shook her head. "Kaneki, why should that even matter? I'm dating _you_. I'm your girlfriend. Right?"

"Yeah, but…I just…" He dropped his gaze to the ground and he sighed, a bit louder than before. "I'm sorry. I just didn't like what he said before, about not knowing much about you. And when you let me see your apartment…I realized that I don't really know you that well."

She shoved her hands into her pockets and bent down, lifting her face to peer up at him. "Kaneki~" Blood rushed to his cheeks as he blinked. "I'm _yours_. Okay?" A true grin drew at the corners of her lips and she tilted her head. "I wouldn't want anyone but you, after all. You're my favorite." Even as she spoke, her cheeks were becoming a vibrant pink color. "Okay?"

He was unable to keep a smile from forming on his face. "…okay…"

"So what was upsetting about it?"

"Huh? Um…"

"My interaction with Nishiki. What part was upsetting? So I won't let it happen again," she explained.

"I-I don't want you to act differently or anything! I mean…I guess…I was more upset that it really seemed like you're close with him. I wish I knew more about you so that we could-" He winced, feeling a light tap of her hand against his cheek. "Saya?"

The girl straightened and smiled, raising an eyebrow. "You're being ridiculous again. Look. I can't imagine you ever acting like Nishiki. I don't even want to _try_. You're _you_ , okay? So even if we get closer, you won't act the way he did. And, you know, I really don't think I like having my cheeks squeezed."

Kaneki wanted to laugh, but at the same time it was a little disheartening to hear her say those things. _She's right though. I don't think I would want to do what he did. It looked like it hurt her._ He continued to smile and gave a small nod. "Y-yeah. Sorry."

"So you want to know more about me?"

"Yeah. Um…well…ah, could we go to my apartment and talk?" He knew that it would look strange, but he wanted to take notes so that he could remember everything about her. _So, even if I forget something, I can look at the notes later. I don't want to forget anything about her._

Saya toyed with a loose strand of her hair and seemed to consider it for a moment. "Sure. I can't really stay out late, though."

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _He wants to know more about me?_ Saya's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say this and the more she thought about, the stronger the butterflies in her stomach became. She was happy and excited, but also sort of nervous. _What if he decides that he doesn't really like me?_

She followed him to his apartment and was surprised by the array of questions. There was little she could really tell him about her past beyond what she had already told him. She described the day she first met Touka and Ayato. The day she met Tsukiyama. The night she first crossed paths with Nishiki.

When she saw him jotting down all of the details in a notebook, she was unable to hide her grin. _He's so cute. Everything he does is just so damn cute. He's even blushing while he's writing._ A particularly wicked thought popped into her head and she leaned over, her lips just barely brushing over his ear. "You want to hear about my first time~?"

His face went from pink to red and Kaneki started to stammer that he did not need to know, but paused when he saw the amusement in her eyes. "Ah. W-well, I was there so…"

"You're so cute, Kaneki. I could just eat you up~"

"Wh-what?! Um…S-Saya…wait!" He fell onto his back, the ghoul braced over him and grinning. His pulse raced as he stared up at her, his expression one of surprise, but without a trace of real fear.

She placed a hand on his chest, trailing her fingertips downward lightly. "Did you think I was serious?" A small laugh left her as leaned down to his ear again. "Don't worry. If I bite you, I'll be gentle~" Her eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down on top of him. "Kaneki?"

"N-no biting, okay? It just…makes me nervous," he admitted. "I trust you! I just…it's just the biting itself, I think. I mean, I'd be scared even if Hide was trying to bite me. I-I mean…um…!"

"Sssshhh." Saya rubbed her cheek against his, enjoying the soft, warmth of his skin. "I love you. I don't want you to ever doubt it. I've never loved someone this much before so, sometimes, it scares me. Did I ever tell you that? It scares me that I could love someone so much." Her fingers were running through his hair now, letting the dark locks trail between her digits. _I sound creepy, don't I? Talking about eating him and now saying something like this. Damn it._

"I-I love you, too, Saya." He pressed a tentative kiss to the side of her neck and felt her tense on top of him. "Um…do you…?"

"Sorry." She sat up on his waist, staring down at him with a somewhat guilty half-smile. "I just don't know if I could concentrate on class tomorrow if we-"

"N-no! That's okay! Don't worry! Um…we both have Sunday off, right? Do you want to do something then?"

Smirking, she leaned down a little. "Kaneki. Are you trying to schedule sex?"

"What?! Um…n-no, but I meant that if you wanted to spend the day together-" He turned red, seeing the girl laugh. "Saya?"

"It's cute. You're always so cute, no matter what. I sort of envy that."

The walk home was spent contemplating what she had told him that day and what he had wanted to know. _Nishiki never actually asked me about myself. It's refreshing to have someone actually care._ She smiled at the passing humans on the sidewalk, but could feel her stomach starting to growl with hunger.

She entered her apartment and went straight to the fridge, her mind completely focused on eating. There was a good piece of meat stashed away behind the water bottles and she immediately began to tear into it with her teeth. She enjoyed it until a particular scent came to, emanating from the sitting room.

Her bag was set down on the counter and she looked toward the couch, a frown tugging at her lips. _Damn it._ She gripped her food tighter in her hand and checked her pocket for her phone. It was there and, for a moment, she considered calling Touka, but something made her pause. Saya took another bite, gnawing at the flesh between her teeth and cautiously approaching the couch. "Look, you little shit. I said you could come here, but that was before-" She looked down at the pastel pink cushions and sighed in irritation. "Shit."

The girl settled on the floor beside the couch, absently chewing on the food. _Damn it. I should call Touka. But if I call her, what will happen? She'll come over and he might leave before she even gets here. I'll just end up looking stupid if that happens. What else can I do?_ She glanced toward the dozing boy and then lowered her gaze to the bloody meat.

The thought of kicking him out did sound appealing for a moment before she realized it was a bad idea. He would refuse, or fight her, and she did not feel like fighting. _If he's here, at least I know he's safe. Right? Shit. He looks like he was really tired. He didn't even wake up when I opened the door._

A rustling made her look up again and she saw that he had turned onto his side, facing her. Ayato's eyes were still closed, his mouth turned down into a slight frown as he slept. He looked perfectly comfortable sleeping on her couch, as if it was meant for him. Saya ruffled her hair and finished her meal, trying to decide what to do. Determining that she had to call Touka, she dug in her pocket for her phone. _Maybe I'll just text her. Then he won't hear-!_ The phone was smacked out of her hand by a booted foot slamming against her wrist.

She watched it clatter to the floor, sliding a few feet away, and then looked back to Ayato. His eyes were open now and narrowed upon her in fury. "What the hell is your problem?! If you broke the screen-!"

"I told you not to tell her," he growled.

"You little shit. What are you going to do if my phone's broken?"

"Who do you need to talk to anyway?"

The girl scowled and started to reach for her phone, but felt a hand grasp her shoulder to pull her back. She found him leaning over, his face now inches from hers. "What's your problem? What, you need a place to sleep or something? I thought you were trying to be independent."

"Shut up." The boy stood and walked over to her cellphone, setting a foot on top of it when she tried to grab it. Smirking down at her, he ground his boot against the plastic surface and heard a sharp cracking sound. When he picked it up, he realized that it was just the case and tucked it into his jacket. "I'm staying the night. Get me a blanket, idiot."

"You can't just barge into someone's home and start demanding things!"

Ayato grabbed the front of her shirt, glaring at her. "Idiot Saya. You think you're in control here? You think you're stronger than me? Want to try me?"


	20. Chapter 20

_Spoiled little brat._ Saya glowered at the back of his head from her spot in the kitchen. Her back leaned against the counter as she heard the gentle drip of coffee in the coffeemaker behind her. _I can't sleep now. No way. I don't know what his problem is and I don't know what he might do while I'm asleep. He might burn down the whole building or some other stupid shit._ Shaking her head, she walked to the fridge and opened the door to search for another snack.

Ayato was sitting on the couch, his gaze directed at the anime that was playing. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Don't you have somewhere _better_ to be?" she countered.

"I can do what I want, when I want. I don't follow a schedule like some well-trained puppy, idiot." He looked at her over his shoulder and scowled. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"I'm making coffee. What? You want some _company_? Afraid of being by yourself in a room? I thought you were trying so hard to become stronger and independent. Kind of ruins that if you keep come slinking into my place like some kind of stray." Saya gritted her teeth, trying to keep calm. _If I get angry, he'll just be getting what he wants. He really just wants to piss me off. That's what this is really about._

"I'm not the one that got abandoned." His tone was cold as he spoke, knowing that his words would strike something in her.

She felt a tightness in her chest and shook her head. "Dumbass. You really think I give a shit? You can't miss your parents if you never knew them. Or what? Are you just jealous that you remember your old man? Me? I don't even remember the faces of the bastards that raised me to that point. Two guys. Don't know their names. Don't know their faces. They're both probably long dead. And guess what? I don't give a shit because they mean nothing. Faceless, nameless blurs in the past."

"Shut up. I'm getting sick of hearing of your voice. Idiot Saya." Ayato leaned back against the pink cushions and lifted a hand to his mouth, gnawing at a loose thread on his sleeve. "Get me a coffee."

The girl scowled, but poured a cup for him. She bit the inside of her cheek, wanting so badly to scream at him or insult him again, but at the same time she was hesitant. _As bratty as he's acting, at least I know where he is if he's here. This is why Touka really wanted me to not change the locks, right?_ _So he has somewhere to go. So we know he's alive._ Saya carried their mugs to the coffee table and set them down, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch with her snack in hand.

He glared at her from the corner of his eye and lifted his mug, taking a sip. "Your coffee tastes like shit," he remarked, his mouth twisting into a frown. "Did you brew it yourself?" To his irritation, she quietly sipped her own drink and directed her gaze to the television. "Hey. I said your coffee is shitty."

A shrug and then she absently swished the coffee in her cup, tilting her head. _Tastes fine to me._ Her features relaxed into her natural frown and her eyes narrowed as she began to calm down. Leaning into the throw pillow, she released a sigh and thought back to her talk with Kaneki. When she had realized that he was a little jealous, it made her strangely excited. _I don't like him being upset, but that was kind of refreshing. Like he really likes me. I mean, he does._

"Where were you anyway? Your shift ended at seven. What, were you out with one of those guys again?"

Saya examined the dark coffee, enjoying the aroma that wafted from it as she swished it. She lifted her snack to her lips, taking a delicate nibble off of the flesh clinging to the human finger. There was a little blood left in it and the flavor bloomed in her mouth as she chewed. _I should invite Kaneki over on Sunday. That would be fun. Or we could go to the arcade, like when I went with Hide-kun. Should we invite Hide-kun, too? Nah. I think I just want a date with Kaneki._

"What do you get out seeing those guys anyway? Are they paying you? Is that what you're doing on the side? Paid dates? I knew you were _cheap_." He finished his mug of coffee and glanced over when she failed to reply. She was staring down into her drink, appearing almost mesmerized by it. "Hey! Idiot Saya! I'm talking to you! Say something!"

She set down her mug and took another bite of her snack, ignoring Ayato's harsh words. _If I go on a date, I'll pick out something cute to wear. Last time, I didn't really dress up that much. What would look cute on-?_ A boot slammed into her ankle from the side, sending a shock of pain up her leg. Gritting her teeth, she turned to glare at Ayato. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I was talking to you! You're just going to sit there and ignore me?! Answer me when I say something to you, idiot!"

"Didn't you say you were sick of hearing me talk? You sound like a child right now. "Oh, pay attention to me!" Do you even know how immature-?" Saya hardly had to time react before he reached over, tangling his fingers in her dark blue hair and pulling. "Ngh! Let go, you little shit! Don't make me kick your ass! You really think I'll let you get away with this?!"

"Shut up! You think I'm acting like a _kid_? You think I'm being _immature_? What, so you want me to act mature? What do you want, Saya? You're the bitch that said I was like a little brother to you, right? Fine. You want me to act like a man and prove to you that I'm not a kid?"

"Let go! Damn it! I'll kick your sorry ass out of this apartment if you don't-!" Saya's head was yanked closer and his lips crashed against hers in a rough kiss. The fingers in her hair tightened their hold, tangling deeper and pressing his nails against her scalp. She winced and snarled into the kiss, both hands pushing at his chest. _Damn it! I don't really want to hurt him, but I can't let this happen! Damn it!_ Her right hand slipped into his jacket and her fingers brushed the cracked plastic of her phone case.

Before she could try to pull it out, the boy's free hand gripped her wrist and pinned it behind her head on the back of the couch. Her back was forced to arch in this position and he took advantage. Moving so he straddled her hips, he tried to deepen the kiss and ran the tip of his tongue along her lower lip. She kept her mouth tightly shut, her growl unceasing. The grip on her wrist tightened painfully as Ayato sank his teeth into her bottom lip.

"Ngh! Don't-!" Saya's pulse quickened as his tongue slipped past her lips and brushed against hers. To her alarm, the action brought a rush of heat to her face and a ball of warmth seemed to gather below her stomach. She squirmed, trying to free herself, but felt her body growing weaker. A shiver ran along her spine as she felt the grip in her hair loosen. The hand slipped downward, cupping her cheek as the pad of his thumb rubbed along her cheekbone.

He could feel her slowly submitting and smirked. His chest pressed closer against hers and he subtly bucked his hips forward. She tensed for a moment and quietly moaned into his mouth, her growl gone. The phone dropped from her hand, landing on the floor behind the couch with a thud. Her fingers clawed at the cushion and he slid his tongue along hers. When he finally pulled away, he felt his lips draw back in satisfaction.

Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, her lips still slightly parted and her dark blue hair in disarray. She glared up at him and gradually regained her composure. "What the hell was that about?"

"Still think I'm a kid?" His smirk grew as he stared down at her, still able to see remnants of her blush. "I even impressed myself though. I didn't think I'd get you to moan like that."

"Dumbass!" She shoved him off of her, making him catch himself before he could fall onto his back on the floor. Saya moved quickly to try to get to her phone, but he got there before her and snatched it up. "Give it back already! I'm not going to call Touka, okay? I'll let you stay the night and I won't tell her. Just give it back before I make you regret taking it!"

"I don't think so. What's so important anyway? Are you expecting a call or something? Or a text from your weak little boyfriend?" Ayato stepped back when she made a grab for it, grinning evilly. "I don't think so. You know a guy like that is only good for eating. If you can even call that a meal." He opened her recent messages, walking around to sit on the couch again. "The one with the eyepatch looks younger than me. Since when are you into those baby-faced innocent guys?"

"Shut up. You don't even know him."

"I know that he probably can't get you to moan like I did," he taunted. "You looked like that was the first time you felt like that. Are you still going to call me a brat? You still see me as a little brother? Because if you do, that's creepy."

Her hands curled into fists and she scowled, watching him scroll through her messages. "Give it back, you little shit."

"Go to bed like a good girl, Saya. Or do you want more?" Ayato saw her blush return again and smirked. "That's what I thought."

Saya got up and turned away from him. _That little shit! Why did that make my heart race? Why the hell did I make that stupid noise?! He's just an insolent little brat! Right? So why did that make me feel so weak? Why don't I just take my phone back by force? Damn it! I should be able to fight him so why am I hesitating?! I hate feeling like this!_ She paused in front of her bedroom door, her hands in her pockets and her teeth gritted. "Dumbass."

"Idiot Saya. You remember what you said when Tsukiyama attacked me and Touka?" Ayato met her gaze directly when she looked over her shoulder.

"Heh. I called him "Scum-yama Tra-Shuu" right? And I called you and Touka butterflies. Something about pinning your wings." To her irritation, a smug expression formed on his face and he leaned forward a little.

"You said that I was _yours_ , right? So take responsibility and let me stay here without bothering me."

Saya turned toward him, smirking and crossing her arms. "Well, yeah, but I also said that _Touka_ was mine. Right? So you want to invite her over for a little reunion or what?"

"What are these gross, sappy texts about anyway? This "Kaneki" sounds like a loser. He's the one with the eyepatch, isn't he? What a waste of space."

"Jealousy is pretty ugly, you little shit. Come on. Let's hear some happy words and see a smile. I'm opening my nice, warm home to you and this is how you repay me? Acting like a spoiled prince."

"You know what my name is. Quit calling me that."

"If you act like a little shit, that's what I'm going to call you."

He held up her phone for her to see the screen. "Call me by my name or I'll tell this loser that it's over."

She clenched her fists, glaring down at him. "Ayato."


	21. Chapter 21

"Saa-chan, what's up? You've got bags under your eyes."

Saya jumped a little and whipped her head toward her friends. She had been gathering her books, spacing off a little in her fatigue. "What did you say?" The girl put on her usual smile, widening her eyes just enough to look friendly.

"You look kind of out of it, too." Her other friend leaned down, staring closely at Saya's face. "Ah! It's your _boyfriend_ , right?!"

"The smart, cute, funny guy? Or the college guy that she was talking about before? We still haven't met either of them!"

"Did you guys spend the night together?!"

"Mizunami-san, are you ready to go?" The third voice broke into their conversation from the classroom doorway, drawing the girls' attention.

"Kirishima-san! You work at the same café, don't you? You've probably seen Saa-chan's boyfriend, right? Is he cute? Is he the chivalrous type?"

Touka gave a faint smile and shrugged. "He's okay."

The other two squealed as Saya got up from her seat. She was eager to get out of the classroom and go to work. Anything to help distract her from what had happened the previous night. She had not slept more than a few minutes each time she dozed off and when she left her room that morning, Ayato was gone.

"You smell weird," Touka finally pointed out. She waited until they were nearing Anteiku before saying anything, but she had instantly recognized the scent clinging to Saya's clothes and hair. "Is he still at your place?"

"He left. I don't know where he went or if he'll be back." The girl tugged at a lock of her dark hair, allowing herself a momentary scowl. "He broke my phone."

"What? Why?"

"He knew I would call you so he broke the case last night. This morning, I found the actual phone in pieces in the sink. Damn it. You know how long it took to save up for that thing?" She ruffled her hair and walked into the café behind Touka. "Who's working today? I forgot to check."

"Nishiki and Koma, I think."

Saya nodded, but her attention had drifted. She was now thinking about how long it would take to save up enough money for a replacement phone. There was no way that she could try to explain to Yoshimura that her phone had been destroyed by Ayato. It was embarrassing and then she would need to explain that the boy had slept over at least twice now.

 _I don't even want to think about what he might have said to people. I didn't get to check the history on it. What if he sent a bunch of texts to people? Touka doesn't seem like she got anything though. And those girls at school didn't say anything about a weird message._ She held the changing room door for the other ghoul and walked into the room with her head down, still attempting to determine when she could get a new phone.

Her mind was still on the previous night's events when she felt a sharp tug on her ponytail from behind. Gritting her teeth, she spun and raised a hand to slap her coworker, but her wrist was caught in a tight grip. "Dumbass! What the hell's your problem?!" she hissed. There were currently no customers, but she was still wary of displaying crassness in front of some of the other ghouls.

Nishiki raised an eyebrow and scowled. "You weren't answering me."

Heat rose to her face, the boy's words reminding her of Ayato's words the night before. She took a step back, wrenching her arm free from his hold. "What do you want?"

"Why are spacing off like that? You look like an idiot."

"Shut up. I don't need your shit today, Nishiki."

"Hey, kids, play nice. Seriously. What if a customer came in and saw that?" Koma spoke up from behind the counter.

"I was just asking her a question," Nishiki argued.

Saya shook her head and turned away from him, her irritation growing. _I didn't really sleep last night. My phone is smashed to pieces. I don't even know if Kaneki got any weird messages last night. Damn it! And every time I think about what happened, it pisses me off! Why did I feel so damn weak?_ She scrubbed hard at a stain on one of the tables, a growl forming at the back of her throat.

The repetitive motion calmed her at first, but the anger soon bubbled up again as she thought more about Ayato. She muttered curses under her breath, scrubbing frantically at the table, even as the surface started to splinter beneath the rough treatment. The girl slammed a fist onto the wood, tears of frustration forming at the corners of her eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

"Saya." The voice that spoke her name was quiet and the tone he used was gentle, as if trying to calm her down.

Bowing her head, she knew who was standing behind her. The girl's heart raced and she shook her head, releasing an agitated sigh. " _What_ , Yomo?"

"…are you alright?"

"Ngh." She jolted, feeling a hand on her shoulder. The tears fell, dotting the surface of the table. "I'm fine. I'm just irritated." To her surprise, he started to pull a little. "What?"

"Come with me."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Hey, where's Saya?" Hide looked around the café, puzzled. "I thought she was working today."

"She is. She had to go to the back for a minute," Touka replied. She saw the worried expression on Kaneki's face and was about to ask about it, but was interrupted by Nishiki.

"She's getting disciplinary action or something."

"That's not it. She just needed to go do something. She'll be back soon," the girl protested. She looked toward the door to the back room and frowned.

Kaneki followed her gaze, his stomach twisting in knots. _Did I do something to make her upset? She sounded angry in those messages last night._ He asked for a simple black coffee and took a seat with Hide near the counter, keeping his eyes on the door to watch for his girlfriend.

When Touka came over with his order, she paused and glanced toward the door again. "Everything okay?"

"Oh…um…y-yeah. I think so." He rubbed the back of his neck, his frown deepening. _Did I do something to upset her yesterday? Was it because I got upset about her and Nishiki? Was I out of line?_

The girl smirked and leaned down. "You know, her friends at school were asking about her boyfriend today. You should've seen her blush. I don't think I've ever seen her face get that red. Oh. What's that?" She was now staring at something on Hide's bag.

"Huh? Oh, right! Check this out!" Hide held up his bag, displaying a little clip on one of the straps. There was a photo sticker on the clip that pictured himself and Saya in a photo booth, both grinning and holding stuffed animals. "We got this at the arcade when we went together. Isn't it cool?"

"You went to the arcade with Saya?" Touka looked at it closely.

"Yeah. Kaneki was running an errand so we figured that it would be a fun way to kill time," he admitted.

Kaneki looked at the picture and felt a tightness in his chest. _What is this? I feel kind of angry. I don't like it. I shouldn't feel angry. I was busy that day._ He shifted his gaze to the coffee in his cup, trying to push away the flicker of jealousy that was threatening to grow.

"So you ran into each other around there?"

"Well, actually, she was waiting for me after class. It's not like we planned to hang out; it just kind of happened. She's pretty easy to get along with, too. Kind of like a guy. We were even talking about girls at one point," he explained, laughing.

 _She doesn't talk about girls with me._ Kaneki slouched a little and listened to the other two, but he was focusing now on Saya. _She said that she loved Rize, but that's it. When she did tell me more about herself, I had to ask her for it. Why? Is it because I wasn't born a ghoul? Does she not trust me?_ He fidgeted with his cup, a sighing leaving him as he remembered what Nishiki said. About him not really knowing her.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _I can do this. I do feel a little better. I just wish that Yomo hadn't seen me that way. But I'm better now! I won't let anyone see me that way again!_ Saya opened the door and grinned wickedly, her eyes focused on Nishiki and not noticing anything or anyone else. Her mind was on revenge and revenge alone.

The male ghoul tensed behind the counter, feeling a swat against his rear, and turned with a red face to confront his harasser. Saya dodged back, missing his grasping hand, and outrage took over his expression. "You little brat!"

"Your fault for leaving an opening," she taunted. "Maybe watch your ass next time~" Saya turned to go back to washing tables and felt her face pale as she realized that there were more people in the café. Not only that, but those people were her boyfriend and his friend. "Oh. Hey-"

"S-Saya, come with me!" Kaneki got up and approached her, taking her hand.

"What? I'm kind of working right now-"

"Now." He started walking out of the café, pulling her with him. Only when they were in an alley near Anteiku, did he stop and turn toward the girl. His face was flushed pink as he stepped close, making her step back and against a wall. "I-I _told_ you how I felt! Why did you do that with him?"

She looked away, also blushing now. "It's more like I did it _to_ him. And I wasn't thinking. I was just mad because he pulled my hair and-"

Kaneki gripped her upper arms and leaned closer, his face inches from hers. "I don't like it! Saya, I don't like seeing that. Please don't do it again. Please."

"I…won't do it again. I promise." She wanted to hug him, but the way he held her arms prevented her from doing so. "Kaneki?"

"Is it because he's assertive? I can do it. I can try to be assertive if that's what you want. Just please don't flirt with him anymore."

A coldness settled in the pit of her stomach and she nodded. "I promise! Kaneki, you know that I love you! I just mess with him out of habit!" She saw a smile tug at his mouth and allowed her natural grin to form. "I love you. I don't like to see you upset so-"

He closed the distance between them, his lips covering hers and claiming a kiss. One became two and then more. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him and keeping their lips connected. When he finally broke for air, he leaned his head against the wall behind her. "Also…those messages last night…"


	22. Chapter 22

NeonHorizon: Hn. This was a fun chapter to write~ Also, I wrote a My Hero Academia fanfic if you're into that anime/manga. So if that's your jam, go ahead and have a read. It's called Gray Area. I really like writing it, just like this story. Well, enjoy~

* * *

"A little bit closer. Come on; I won't bite." Saya grinned and finally wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him against her side. She angled her phone slightly and pressed the button, taking the photo. "Want to see?"

Kaneki blushed faintly and nodded, peering down at the image. Even in the picture, his face was pink and he was clearly embarrassed. Saya's smile made up for it though. He glanced over at her and saw her still smiling as she typed something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sending you the picture with a special message," she replied. "Oh! Should we send one to Hide-kun, too? Since he sent you a picture of our photo booth thing."

"N-no! I mean, I kind of just want this between us."

She felt a warmth in her own cheeks now and she nodded. "Oh. Sure. That's cool, too." The girl tucked her phone away as his phone chimed with the message, her heart skipping a beat as he went to read what she wrote.

The date was off to a strange start. Saya felt a little awkward when she met up with Kaneki in front of Anteiku. She had decided to dress up, which meant putting on a dress and tying back her hair. Conversation had been a little strange between them lately. Since the incident with Ayato taking her phone, she caught Kaneki giving her curious glances and frowning every so often. He had yet to actually tell her what had been said to him; just that he was sure the messages were typed by someone else.

The idea to take a picture together came up when she realized that she had no pictures of Kaneki on her new phone. This led to her shyly asking if he wanted matching wallpapers, which he agreed to immediately. At least this made her happy. Reaching over, she took his hand in hers and beamed. _Everything is going to be okay. We're on a date! I can't stop smiling. Every time I look at him, I can feel my heart start to race and I just want to hug him._

 **Shift P.O.V**

He had planned the date the day after he saw her smack Nishiki on the bottom. Partially because he wanted to reassert that they were dating and partially because he wanted to show her that he could be assertive. Each detail was meticulously planned and he even had some cards with conversation topics on them in case there was an awkward silence.

As he looked over at Saya, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Her dark blue hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and secured with a lavender ribbon that matched her dress. _This is what a date should be like_ , he thought with a smile. _I'm excited. I'm really excited to spend this time with her. I shouldn't think about Nishiki today or Hide or Touka. It's just the two of us._

The girl saw him looking and her smile grew. "What's up?"

"N-nothing! I just…you look really pretty, Saya. You always do though! I just mean…that color looks really good on you and…um…"

She quirked an eyebrow and leaned a bit closer, her lips brushing his ear. "You want to see what's _under_ the dress?" she purred.

By now, his face was turning a vibrant red. "S-Saya?!"

"You're so easy to tease~" Her hand came up, fingertips tracing along the curve of his ear as he turned to face her. "I love that about you, you know. You're pure. It's sweet."

The entered a book store and walked side by side down the aisles, both pointing out books they had read or that they thought sounded interesting. His intent was for them to pick out a book for each other. As he perused one side of an aisle, a young woman squeezed past them to get through and he happened to catch Saya looking at the girl briefly before turning back to the shelf.

"Um…s-so you like girls, too, don't you?" he started.

"Yeah, sometimes." She looked at him over her shoulder, curiosity in her ice blue eyes. "Why? I wouldn't cheat on you, Kaneki. I like you way too much."

"No, I mean…ah…wh-what kind of girls do you like? You said that you liked Rize-san…" Kaneki watched her pull a book from the shelf and study it for a moment, her fingers running over the cover as if she could feel the book's value.

"Well, for starters, "like" isn't what I felt for her. I was _in love_ with Rize-san. Tsukiyama said I was infatuated with her. And I can admit that I was. I wanted to spend time with her, I wanted her to look at me, I wanted her to smile at me. I felt like she really understood me."

Guilt started to twist in his stomach, but Kaneki shook it off. It was not his fault that Rize was dead. It had been an accident and if Rize was still alive, he knew that he would have been eaten. He never would have met Saya. Nonetheless, he frowned. "I-I'm sorry."

"But love is weird," she continued. "Like _really_ weird. I never thought I'd fall for someone like you. No offense. I love you, Kaneki. I just usually go for guys or girls that are a little more outgoing. I like that you aren't though. Sometimes, it's hard to get a word in with people like that. If I had to describe my type, I'd have to say that I really like smart people. I like people that like books and can hold a decent conversation. What about you?"

Kaneki's lips curled into a smile as he spotted a particular book and drew it from the shelf. "I-I think we might have the same type."

 **Shift P.O.V**

She turned around, the book in her hands, and saw him standing with his back to her. A mischievous grin formed on her face and she threw her arms around him, pulling his back against her chest. Heat bloomed on her cheeks as his hand covered hers on his stomach, an obvious smile on his face as well. "You're my type."

"You're my type, too," he agreed.

The two books were paid for and she presented her find to Kaneki. "I think I did pretty well. What do you think?"

He stared at the cover and reached out to take the book from her. "A mystery novel?"

"Yeah. You like stuff like this, right?"

The boy nodded. "Y-yeah. I haven't read this one yet, either. It looks pretty good, Saya."

"I did good? Do I get a reward~?" she teased.

His face flushed for a moment before he attempted a confident smile. It was quite obvious that he was a little less than confident, but it still made her blush. "You can…get a reward later," he attempted to flirt back.

The ghoul squeezed her thighs together, feeling a rush of heat through her after hearing his words. "So what did you pick out for me to read?"

"Um…w-well I thought that this one sounded kind of interesting." Kaneki held up his find and saw her bite her lower lip. "Saya?"

The cover depicted a romantic scene and she knew without even reading the summary that this was a romance novel. "Are you trying to say something?" she joked, taking it in her hands.

"M-maybe. Oh! Let's get coffee. Hide told me about a really good place near this book store." Kaneki decided to take the lead, holding her hand in his and ushering her down the street.

"Oooh~ I think I like _dominant_ Kaneki. You want to take this back to my place?" Saya caught the coy smile that took form on his lips and decided to make a bold move. She wrapped both arms around his, bringing his arm against her chest and rubbing her bust against him.

"M-maybe if you're a good girl." The words came out a bit awkwardly, but got the result he had wanted. The ghoul licked her lips and was obviously a bit flustered.

 _He really is trying_ , she realized as he ordered their coffees. Running her fingers through her ponytail, Saya tried to calm her racing heart. _I never thought I'd fall for someone like him, let alone get this turned on by someone like him. He's kind of meek. But he's sweet. He's smart. He's putting a lot of effort into this_ _relationship._ He approached her with a smile, holding out her coffee to her and letting his fingers brush against hers when she moved to take it. "Thanks."

They walked to a park and sat down to enjoy their coffee, as he had apparently planned, but her mind was on a lot of other things. She was thinking about all of the effort he was putting forth. He had asked so many questions, wanting to know every little thing about her and what it was like to be born a ghoul. "What did your favorite food taste like? I mean, before you changed."

"H-huh? Um…well…I hope I can explain it well. I guess I'll try to explain the burger from Big Girl. It was really good before I changed. It was juicy, but savory, and it had a sort of smoky flavor. Er…do you understand what that's like?"

"Juicy, savory, and smoky? Yeah. Well, I understand that in terms of _human_ though. Not like beef or pork. What about ice cream? The girls at school get that a lot. I always say that I'm lactose intolerant so they don't ask questions. What's ice cream like?"

"Oh! It's…it _was_ …really good! It was sweet and smooth and creamy. And they have a ton of flavors so I had a lot of choices."

She grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Sounds good, but what was your favorite flavor? And what was it like?" Saya asked a lot of questions about his favorite foods and what sweets tasted like. He seemed both excited and sad to talk about human food, but he answered all of her questions.

Their coffee was finished and the two remained seated, the girl leaning against his side with her head on his shoulder. Kaneki tried not to focus on how close she was or how her hand rested on his knee. It was so hard to ignore when he could feel the warmth of her fingertips through the fabric of his pants. In a sudden, bold move, he wrapped his arm around her and leaned down to her ear.

Saya's breathing hitched as she felt his lips against her sensitive skin. Her body tensed in anticipation, her pulse quick and hard within her chest. The girl's fingertips dug into his leg a little as she waited. "Kaneki?"

"Do…you think you've been good?" The words came out with a bit of hesitance, as if he was unsure of himself.

She smiled and inched her fingers up his leg a bit, feeling him tense beneath her touch. "Have I been a good girl~?"

There was a pause. His breathing became slightly labored as he felt her fingertips midway up his thigh. She was braver than him, but he knew that he had to show her that he was capable of being more dominant. "Y-you've been good today," he replied. "But you still went against my wishes before."

She knew that she had to ease him along. "So I've been a _bad_ girl? Do I need to be punished~?"


	23. Chapter 23

Saya never noticed before how soft the rug in front of her couch was, but she was grateful. Kneeling between Kaneki's legs, she stared up at him with a mischievous sort of glimmer in her pale blue eyes. "So~? What are you thinking right now? Are you nervous? Your face is kind of red, Kaneki. If you're too afraid to let me try this-"

He swallowed, hard, and shook his head. Meeting her gaze with a firmness, the young man forced the best impression of a stern face that he could manage. "I-I said it was your punishment," he started.

"Mm-hm. But are you sure you can handle it?"' she continued. Licking her lips, she reached up to brush a stray lock of dark blue hair behind her ear. One hand rested on his knee, fingertips absently drumming over the leg of his pants. "You want this?"

"I…I want this," he confirmed. "Y-you need to do this. And…and if you keep teasing me, I'll draw it out." The blush that rose to her cheeks was almost reward enough for his bravery, but when he felt her hand move higher up his leg, he knew that he wanted more.

She leaned up and gripped the button at the front of his pants, her face hovering close to his. "You're brave, Kaneki. I love it~"

He watched her sink back to her knees and begin to work at opening his pants. Kaneki's heart was racing as he felt the fabric loosen and her slender fingers dipped past the cloth of his underwear. He tensed, feeling her hand wrap around him. A sharp intake of breath signified his pleasure and he saw the blush on her cheeks growing a brighter red. "D-don't tease me," he reminded her.

"I won't~" Saya eased his member out of his pants and underwear, a half-grin pulling at her lips. What he had in mind for "punishment" was easy enough, in theory. In reality, she had never done this before. The thought of him being her first in this way, as well as in taking her virginity, was exciting.

She leaned down, one hand still wrapped around him and her other hand planted on his thigh. Her tongue peeked out from between her lips and she gave the head of his member a tentative lick. He was warm, a bit of precum at the tip leaving a slightly salty taste lingering on her tongue.

The ghoul had expected him to be a little soft still, but the moment she had him on her couch, he seemed to have gotten hard. The flesh was firm against her palm as she stroked him, watching his eyes close and his head lean back against the soft pink cushions. _He trusts me_ , she realized, her heart beating faster still. _He must_ _ **really**_ _trust me to let a ghoul so close to such a sensitive part of him._

Repeating the action, she collected more of his flavor and smirked when his hips bucked forwards in response. Squeezing her legs together beneath her, she could feel herself getting wet. She drew her tongue along the underside of his length, earning a groan of desire from his lips. A hand slid into her hair, an attempt at pulling her closer, but he stopped himself. "You taste so good~"

"S-Saya, just put in…"

"What? You want me to put it in? Where? In my hand?" she taunted. When his eyes snapped open, she cocked her head in an attempt at feigning innocence.

His lips twisted in discomfort and he leaned forward. "P-put in your mouth or I'll make this punishment harder," he managed to threaten.

"I don't know if you could really do that."

"Saya, please…don't make me…ngh! Aaah!" Kaneki's hand pressed at the back of her head as she took him into her mouth, her soft lips caressing his tender flesh. It took all of his willpower to not start thrusting his hips forward, but one look at the tears running down her cheeks told him not to try it. Not yet. He carefully stroked the side of her face, wiping up the tears. "Y-you don't have to do it if it hurts, okay?"

She drew back, almost letting him fall from her mouth, but then took him in again. This time, she stopped at a comfortable point and started to bob her head a little, earning pleasurable cries from her boyfriend. When her name escaped his lips, she smiled slightly and started to trail her tongue along his member. She felt herself getting wetter, her body becoming hot.

The hand that had been stroking him slipped down along his leg and she eased it between her thighs. _After this is done, I hope he wants to do more. I really, really hope that he wants to do more. I don't think I could take it if he just left after this!_ The fabric of her panties was starting to get wet, her fingers pressing at herself through the thin material.

"Put…put your fingers in," he panted.

Her eyes had closed, but now opened to find him watching her. His face was a bright pink, his eyes locked on her as he started to gently push his hips up to meet her lips. Obeying without question, Saya eased the divider of her panties aside and slipped a finger past her wet lower lips. It went in easily, but she still craved more. Continuing to pleasure Kaneki, she added a second finger into her opening and began to thrust into herself.

He felt her moan against his skin, a pleasant vibration that sent him over the edge. Pressing her tight against him, Kaneki tensed and arched his back. He started to pulse inside of her mouth. His face took on an almost guilty look as he spilled into her. "I-I'm sorry…"

Saya felt a wave of warm, sort of salty liquid rush from his member into her mouth and struggled to swallow it all. When she let him slip from between her lips, she licked at the corners of her mouth to make sure that she got it all. At the same time, her fingers continued to pump inside of her, desperate to reach her own climax. When he leaned forward and grabbed her hand, she whimpered and let him pull it away. "Kaneki, please…"

He was still panting and lifted her hand. The girl's fingers were shiny and wet with her juices, the sight making him start to stiffen again. Meeting her eyes, he dragged his tongue along her fingers and sampled her taste. She blushed red, a low whimper leaving her lips as he licked away her juices. "Not yet."

"You got to come," she argued. "Let me-"

"No." This time, his tone was firm. The look that he gave her was one of sternness, not just a mimic of a look he thought would intimidate. " _I'm_ in charge."

A pleasant shiver ran through her and she nodded. "You're in charge."

"So you do what I say, Saya. I want you to take those off," he stated, looking down at the slightly wet panties peeking out from beneath the hem of her skirt. When she sat down, her skirt had bunched up, which now gave him a good view of just how aroused her really was. It somehow made it easier for him to try to act dominant for her.

With a half-grin, she stood and managed to slip them off. It felt a little odd to still be wearing her skirt, but he had yet to mention taking it off. When he told her to straddle him, she could feel her excitement growing. Saya eagerly straddled his waist, her legs bent to either side of him and her hands gripping his shoulders. "I think I like this bossy side of you~" she teased, licking along the curve of his ear.

Kaneki reached between them and adjusted himself, positioning with care. His free hand was on her upper back, holding her in place. Burying his face in the side of her neck, he could feel his own anticipation growing. In one, quick movement, he pushed her down and thrust his hips up. Buried in her to his base, he muffled a groan against her neck and began to pump into her.

Saya's eyes were wide, lustful cries leaving her lips as his width stretched her opening. She could feel the fabric beneath her getting wet from where they were joined, his pants becoming damp, but any worries about ruining them were shoved aside in favor of reveling at his touch. His thrusts were sharp and fast, quickly pushing her toward the edge of release.

When he suddenly stopped, she growled in frustration and leaned back to glare down at him. He displayed a simple smile and slid a hand beneath the hem of her shirt. "Keep going, Saya."

"What? Why did you stop?! Kaneki-!"

"I want you to ride me."

 _Where did he get so much confidence from? Did_ _ **I**_ _cause this?_ Still, she liked this new, confident side of him. Moving her hips up and down, she slid her opening along his length and felt herself gripping his shoulders harder.

Kaneki's hands went to both side of her shirt and pushed up, bunching it just above her bust and taking her bra up with it. His palms pressed against her breasts, cupping them and listening to the loud moan that she issued from his touch. At the same time, he could feel himself being pulled toward another climax. She had taken him in so easily and he wanted nothing more than to fill her up again.

Saya bounced up and down on his lap, letting him impale her over and over. She tried different speeds and different depths, but finally settled on a rhythm that seemed to bring them both pleasure. He groaned, letting his head fall back as his fingers toyed with her breasts. When he started to tease her nipples into stiff peaks, she growled and went harder. A hand reached between them, rubbing at her clit until she finally felt it coming.

He tensed at the same time that she did, his member pulsing as she buried it deep inside of her. His hot seed filled her as her muscles clenched around him in a rhythm of their own, her juices adding to the already wet mess between her legs. When she finally sighed and buried her face in the crook of his neck, Kaneki smiled and rubbed her back. "W-was that a good punishment?" he tried to tease her.

She could hear him panting and smirked. "Thank you." Her cheek nuzzled against his, her pulse starting to slow as she came down from her high. "You're too sweet, Kaneki. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that! I-I mean, you're really sweet, too! I love you." His face was burning with a blush as she leaned back to look at him. "Saya?"

"You went through that much trouble for me, though. I know it's hard for you to try to be dominant like that and you were really trying." A particularly wicked smirk took form on her lips. "Maybe I should reward you for your trouble~"

"I-I don't know if I can go again today," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I just feel like sleeping," she agreed. "Can I tempt you with a shower? I feel sticky." She snickered as she lifted her hips, easing him out of her.

The air outside of her felt cold and he bit back a sound of discomfort. "Yeah. Um. That sounds good. Just give me a second."

Saya slipped out of her skirt and drew her shirt and bra off over her head, wiggling her hips teasingly. "Want to stay the night?"

"Could we go to my apartment instead?"


	24. Chapter 24

NeonHorizon: I can't decide if I want to follow the anime or the manga. I originally planned to follow the anime, but I have all of the manga on hand so...I don't know anymore. Whichever path I pick will determine what happens soon so...?

* * *

The apartment smelled strongly like another ghoul that was not Saya and not Touka. It was really beginning to irk him. Every time he came to the apartment, he could smell this other ghoul, but it was perplexing. It smelled like a female ghoul and there was also a faint hint of something male.

Standing in front of the pink sofa, Ayato was able to at least narrow down where the scent was the strongest. This piece of furniture smelled like her as well as this mysterious person. Wrinkling his nose, he turned away and looked to the chair. It only carried Saya's scent so he settled there before turning his gaze to the rest of the apartment.

She had restocked the fridge with bottles of water and cans of chilled coffee. There was a laundry basket near her bedroom door, brimming with wrinkled clothes that were freshly washed. The fact that she had not folded them was not in the least bit surprising to him; he knew she was kind of a slacker when it came to domestic things like that.

In Ayato's mind, she would always be the wild, fierce ghoul that liked to taunt human boys. Resting his head back against the cushions, he could still remember her face when she was eating a fresh kill. Lips painted crimson with blood, a scrap of flesh hanging from between her teeth as she grinned at him, waving with a severed human hand. Breaking Anteiku's rules like the headstrong maniac that she was.

 _She didn't sleep here last night, but she spent a lot of time on the couch_. His face twisted into a grimace as he leaned forward in his seat, staring at the pink furniture and trying to imagine what had happened. The scent initially suggested that she might have hooked up with another female ghoul. Not that he would be particularly surprised; she had admitted to liking girls as well as boys in the past. But he knew that she had a supposedly human boyfriend. Not that he approved.

The apartment door clicked as the lock opened and the door was pushed open with hesitation. Ayato smirked and got up from his chair to greet her. "Welcome home," he taunted.

Saya paused in the doorway and scowled. She kicked the door closed behind her and locked it before crossing to her bedroom. The door shut swiftly, leaving Ayato alone again. "Get out of my apartment before I call your sister to come kick your ass," she snarled as he neared the door.

"Are you feeling weak or something? You're going to call my sister on me?"

"I don't feel like dealing with you right now. Go home."

His smirk grew. "I _am_ home."

"Get out **_now_**!"

"No fair. You said I could come here if I ever needed a place to stay, right?" Ayato turned, letting his back lean against her door. His hands went to his pockets as he listened to her move around in the room behind him. A rustling told him that she was changing clothes. In that moment, he caught the scent again. An unfamiliar female ghoul.

"So who did you hook up with last night? What's her name?" The male ghoul heard the movement stop and knew that he had caught her off-guard. "You were on a date with some girl, right? So your boyfriend wasn't enough for you or are you just swinging _that_ way right now?"

"Fuck off, you little shit!"

 _So it was probably a girl._ He snickered to himself. "How's that work anyway? You just make out or-?" He moved aside quickly when he heard her stomp over.

The door was thrown open and Saya glowered at him, her face flushed a bright pink. "Just shut up! Shut up before I put my kagune through your head!" she snarled.

"Is that supposed to be a _threat_? I can't even take you seriously when you're standing there blushing like a virgin." He took a step toward her, leaning down a little to her eye level. "You want me to show you what a real man is like?"

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Saya was, understandably, in a bad mood. After receiving a call from a certain number, interrupting her morning with Kaneki, she was not ready to deal with Ayato. _That creep Tsukiyama is still alive. Why would he think I would want to talk to him?! And those things that he said to me!_

She moved around Ayato, ignoring the boy's taunting, and went to her kitchen to retrieve a coffee. The fact that the violet-haired ghoul was alive was problematic enough, but it seemed that he was now enthralled with the idea of consuming her flesh as well as Kaneki's. When he spoke about it, it was not in a threatening way, however. It was as if he had her complete consent for him to eat her alive and he was just discussing meal preparations.

Shaking her head, she stared down at the counter top. The can of coffee was cold against her palm, almost soothing her anger away. One look at Ayato would reignite her rage. The memory of her broken phone and the messages that he had sent to Kaneki were enough to make her want to snap his spine.

Gulping down the coffee, she let the bitter beverage settle in her stomach and released a quiet sigh. Her pale blue eyes shifted and she saw Ayato standing in front of the couch with a smug sort of expression on his face. "What the hell are you staring at, you little shit?"

"Her smell is all over this couch."

She winced. "It's none of your business."

"Who was she?"

"Doesn't matter." Saya grabbed another can of coffee and walked to the living room, flopping onto the couch. The scent of Kaneki wafted from the soft, pink fabric and it stirred a warm, fuzzy sort of sensation in her body. Memories of the previous day were coming back to her and she had to fight the blush threatening to overtake her face.

 **Shift P.O.V**

His patience was running thin. Not only was she claiming to have that incredibly weak-looking human, but now she had this strange female ghoul as well. Competing with one was already vexing enough without having to add the female into the equation. It would be difficult to compete with a girl.

"So which one popped your cherry?" he taunted. "The guy or the girl?"

"I don't want to hear that creepy kind of talk from a virgin brat like you."

His amusement fell to pure frustration, smirk fading into a scowl. "I'd be careful how you talk to me. If I wanted to take you, I could."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" she countered. "If I wanted to, I could impale you with my kagune."

"You want me to impale you with something and see how you like it?" To his satisfaction, there was a rush of pinkish color to her cheeks upon hearing this. "What's the matter, Saya? You don't have a comeback for that? Or are you imagining it now? Come on. Show me the face you make for your boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Stop acting like such a creep!"

"You're the one with the perverted mind. I didn't say what I'd impale you with or where I'd do it. You imagined that part yourself. Perverted Saya." Again, he saw blood rush to her cheeks, this time turning them red.

She looked away, scowling. "Just get out of here. If you're going to act like a rude little brat, I don't want you in my apartment. I don't even want to see your face. You're pissing me off."

Anger bubbled to the surface and he soon had her pinned under him on the couch, glaring down into the girl's pale blue eyes. Dark locks of hair had fallen around her face when she sprawled on the plush furniture and now he saw it hiding her blush. Ayato sat on her waist and gripped her wrist when she tried to slap him, slamming her arm down beside her head. "Stop fighting me, you idiot."

"I'm not going to just let you attack me in my own home!"

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Saya thrashed beneath him, bucking her hips to try to throw him off of her. The girl's free hand reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling hard. A growl left him before he lunged forward and she winced, anticipating a bite to be taken out of her. Instead, her fear was soon replaced with outrage. A mouth covered hers, a flat chest pressing against her soft bust, and she felt him maneuver both of her wrists into one hand and pin them behind her head.

 _Damn it! What the hell is he thinking?! This little brat! This little shit thinks he can just force his way into my place and do something like this?_ His free hand pushed between them, forcefully palming her breast through her shirt and bra. Her eyes clenched shut as she tried to focus on breaking free. His touch was rough at first, but softened into an almost gentle squeezing as he tried to coax a reaction from her.

She was determined to not give him the satisfaction of a response. It was difficult to break out of his hold. He was sitting on her waist so any hopes of kneeing him in the groin were gone. The best she could do was continue to thrash. _Wait a second!_ Her lips parted and she was relieved to feel his lips part as well, a tongue moving into her mouth to rub against hers. The sensation sent a wave of pleasure through her, but she quickly regained her determination and bit down.

When Ayato pulled away, blood dripped from between his lips and dotted the front of her shirt. He squeezed her chest harder, finally earning a cry from Saya. More blood droplets decorated her chin and neck as he stared down at her. "What's your problem? You were talking big earlier. Now you're squirming under me like a weak little girl."

"Shut up and get off of me already!" The words left her lips in a snarl and she glared up at the boy.

His hand left her chest and gripped her chin hard. "Someday you're going to beg for me," he taunted. "We could've done this the easy way if you hadn't been so stubborn before. You're going to regret brushing me off the first time."

Saya was certain that he would do something after this. That he would fight her or try to make her leave the apartment with him. Instead, he simply got off of her, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and left. She sat upright, curling her legs to her chest and staring at the apartment door for a long moment.

When she finally got up to lock the door behind him, she made up her mind. The lock would need to be changed or she might even have to move to a new apartment altogether. The past times he visited, he seemed enough like his old self that she could overlook any malice. This time was different. There was something more threatening in his words and actions.


	25. Chapter 25

NeonHorizon: This chapter is dedicated to loyal reader feedingfrenzy to thank them for their reviews. Thank you, feedingfrenzy! And now...we're following the manga timeline because I own all of the volumes of the manga and I don't have the anime! So! If you haven't read the manga, just roll with it, please! Thank you!

* * *

Saya blinked in the morning light that filtered in through her blinds, still groggy from sleep. A frown settled on her lips as she pushed her dark blue hair away from her eyes. The dream had felt so real that she half-expected to wake up and find her old crush waiting for her. The cold, painful reality was that there was no way for Rize to be there with Saya. _I have Kaneki, but this still hurts._

Guilt made her stomach twist in knots and she forced herself to get out of bed. Trudging to the kitchen, she grabbed a cold can of coffee and glanced toward the pink sofa. Ayato's scent lingered around the main room, but nothing fresh. He had not visited her during the night. She was glad; still unsettled by his most recent visit.

It had felt like almost a month since he had last been in her apartment, but this feeling was caused by her own dread. It made time pass painfully slowly. Each minute that ticked away, feeling like an hour. Each hour like a day. Saya sipped her coffee and checked the time.

She had a shift at Anteiku, but she was hesitant to go. _I want to see Kaneki. I want to see Touka and Hide-kun. I wouldn't even care if Nishiki picked me on._ At the same time, she remembered her dream. Remembered how Rize had greeted her in the café with a smile, ordering a coffee and asking her to sit at the table with the violet-haired ghoul. The kiss and the love confession. Rize's warm embrace and bubbly laughter.

Her chest felt tight and she shook her head. She typed out a message to Touka and went back to her room to get ready for work. There was no class that day so as she brushed her teeth and dressed, she attempted to come up with ideas for the evening. Fun things that she and Kaneki could do. Hoping for the possibility of a date, she secured her hair back in a ponytail and put on her business smile.

The weather was beautiful when the ghoul stepped outside. Saya fought the urge to really smile, knowing how off-putting it would be to passerby. _We should go to a book store again! He always likes it when we go to book stores. And then maybe I could cook for him. I might have to ask for some meat before we leave. I guess it depends on how hungry I am after work._

She covered her mouth with a hand, her natural, sinister grin pulling at the corners of her lips. A faint blush heated her cheeks at the thought of possibly ending the day with Kaneki at her apartment, in her bed. Her gait became a little more confident as she pushed her hands into her pockets. The girl's lips settled back into an easy, professional smile and she greeted each passerby with an enthusiastic "hello".

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Idiot Saya._ He watched her leave her apartment and let himself in. She was wearing that smile that he hated. The smile that she wore in the café, that she used to greet strangers as she served them, that she always had plastered on her face when she was outside. Ayato had never noticed before just how much it disgusted him.

Her apartment was a little less tidy than usual, but it did not smell like she had had company recently. There was a half-empty coffee can sitting precariously on the edge of the kitchen counter. He was tempted to give it a nudge with a fingertip so that it would spill onto the floor. Instead, he took it in his hand and drank what remained. It almost struck him as funny. She had left the coffee behind and he was going to use the energy from it for his revenge against her.

In her bedroom, the blankets and sheets were half-hanging onto the floor. Her pillow had a few long, midnight blue hairs on the soft, pale pink fabric. Ayato flopped onto his back on the bed, frowning up at the ceiling. _I gave her a choice. She decided to make me do this the hard way_ , he reminded himself.

There was no guilt. The ghoul had warned Saya before. He gave her plenty of chances to reciprocate his feelings. Things could have gone smoothly, if she had just come with him on her own. If she would have just accepted his feelings for her. If Saya had not mocked him, she might have avoided what was going to happen.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"What did I miss?" Saya glanced from Kaneki to the strange muscled ghoul that was in the room with him. She had gone to run an errand, volunteering since it seemed to be a slow day. Yoshimura and Yomo had gone somewhere and the café was being tended to by her, Touka, and Kaneki. When she had left, there had been no customers. "Who's this?"

"Ah. Um...this is Banjou. He was looking for Rize-san." Kaneki awkwardly offered a half-smile, but it was too shaky to offer any sort of comfort.

Saya stepped toward the man, allowing herself a frown as she took in his scent. _He doesn't seem right. What is it? Is he hungry or something…?_ Her pale blue eyes widened. _Heartbreak._ Her chest grew tight and she pushed her hands into her pockets. She had changed out of the uniform to run her errands and had yet to change, so she now gripped her cellphone out of unease. "I know that look. You _loved_ her, huh?"

A faint hint of color rose to his face and the man looked away. "I was just telling Kaneki that I came to warn Rize-san. She's…Kaneki…is in danger."

 _This guy is good. I can tell that he really did love Rize. He even addressed her properly._ A sad smile curled her lips and she softened her gaze. "It was Banjou, right? Listen. I understand-!" Her body was struck hard by a force coming through the window, sending her flying across the room with shards of broken glass and colliding with a wall. Tears blurred her vision as she pushed herself upright, leaning against the wall for support. _Ayato?!_

She caught the cold glare that he sent her way and tensed. This was nothing like the usual angry way he would sometimes look at her. There was so much fury buried in this look that it rooted her to the spot as the next events unfolded. Saya trembled, holding her aching side as she witnessed Touka's arrival and the subsequent arrival of two other strange ghouls.

Her pulse was racing, pounding in her ears, as she looked from one person to the next. A flurry of emotions battled within her; rage, fear, despair. An utter feeling of powerlessness as she felt Ayato's glare occasionally return to her. It was only when she heard the bulky, blond ghoul talk about taking Kaneki that she found the courage to act.

Saya gritted her teeth and charged forward, drawing back an arm and curling her hand into a fist. Before it could strike the man, a hand caught her punch and her right arm was sharply twisted. She glowered back at Ayato and lifted a foot, planting it against his chest and trying to free herself. His hold tightened and twisted further, snapping her right arm at the elbow.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt the blinding pain of the broken limb and heard Kaneki shout. She turned her head in time to see the one called Yamori drive his fist into the boy's midsection again and again. "No! Stop it! You're going to kill him!" She struggled to try to free herself once more and tumbled to the floor again after a knee smashed into her ribs. The sole of a boot stomped into the middle of her back, pinning her to the floor as the brutality continued.

Her fingers dug at the carpet as she tried to push herself back up. The girl's kagune wanted to emerge, but at the back of her mind she knew that this was a losing fight. The newcomers were stronger than she was. Stronger than she and Touka. She could tell just by looking at them.

Nausea set in as she saw the man release Kaneki. He tried to fight the man, but he was not fast enough. The ghoul called Yamori managed to get behind him and his kagune burst through Kaneki's chest. Her boyfriend crumbled to the floor, a short distance from her. Their eyes met as consciousness faded from his body and she screamed. It was the loudest sound she had ever made and seemed to throw Ayato off-guard because she suddenly found herself able to stand.

Even with her arm broken, Saya chose to use her kagune. It coiled around her arm, forming a blade, and she drew her broken limb back to prepare to impale Yamori. At the same time, Touka ran at him from the other side. _We can't let him take Kaneki! And I won't let him get away with hurting my boyfriend! I didn't let Tsukiyama do it and I sure as hell won't let this guy-!_ Her eyes widened as Ayato's fist drove into Touka's cheek, flinging her back. Saya's footsteps faltered as she found him moving between her and Yamori to block her path. " ** _Move_** , you little shit!"

"Saya, no!" Touka tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Idiot Saya." Ayato gripped the front of her shirt and yanked her down, driving his knee up into her mid-section at the same time.

The air was forced from her lungs and she fell to her knees, coughing and tearing up. She glared up at him through her long, dark hair. "You bastard! This is how you repay me for everything?!"

"What is she talking about?" one of the other strangers asked.

"She's crazy." The boy smirked down at Saya and threaded his fingers into her dark blue locks. Forcing her head back, he made her meet his gaze. It was just for a brief moment before he slammed her head against the wall with force.

Saya's vision blurred, her body suddenly heavy. She struggled to lift a hand to her now bleeding temple and whimpered at the pain. The fuzzy shape of Ayato left her and she saw him fight Touka. Turning her head took great effort, but she managed it and let her gaze rest on Kaneki. She tried to reach out to him, wanting to at least touch the boy's outstretched arm, but it hurt too much.

Consciousness came and went as she lay bleeding on the floor. The sounds of the fight were dying down and even in her injured state, she could feel her blood boiling after hearing the way Ayato spoke to his sister. More than avenging her own pain, she now wanted to get revenge for Touka. _Kaneki. I need to get to him_ , she reminded herself. Her eyes opened, her vision still hazy, and she tried to pull herself closer to her boyfriend.

"She's still conscious?" the man with short brown hair asked.

"I'll finish her off," Yamori spoke.

"No. We're taking her with us back to the 11th ward." Ayato's face came into view and he smirked. "Idiot Saya. You're too stubborn."

"Tatara only said to get Rize or the one that smells like Rize," the short-haired man reminded him.

"A koukaku ghoul? Can I have that one? She looks like she would be fun to toy with." This came from Yamori as the man looked down at her.

Arms pushed beneath Saya's body and she was lifted. Her head settled against Ayato's chest, the rapid beating of his excited heart filling her ears. Fresh tears ran down her face as Kaneki was enclosed in a bag. _This can't be happening!_

"We'll see. Go. I'll follow you." He moved slower than the others, taking his time and giving Saya a rather cold smile. "It didn't have to come to this, but you didn't want to cooperate. You're going to beg to be mine."


	26. Chapter 26

NeonHorizon: Quick remind that if you follow my twitter, I usually tweet when I've updated a story or I'll put up the week's posting schedule. And if I don't immediately accept your request to follow, you might want to send a message. My account is private for personal reasons.

* * *

Saya heard her apartment door open and close. Not bothering to spare a glance over, she smirked. She knew who it was. Only one person ever just barged in whenever they wanted. As tempted as she was to ask why they were there, she was in the middle of a particular task that required a particular amount of focus.

Using the back of her hand, she pushed her hair away from her face. With intense concentration, she lifted the bowl of melted chocolate and began pouring it into the molds on the kitchen counter. The smell was making her stomach churn, but these were a treat for someone else. They would be out of her apartment by the next day.

Footsteps approached and Ayato leaned forward at her side, mouth contorting in disgust. "Gross. Since when do you make stuff like this? And what's the point if you can't even eat it?"

She rolled her eyes and finished, turning to drop the bowl into the sink. "They're for someone, you little brat. Also, you know it's kind of rude to call a girl's cooking "gross"." Snickering, she walked to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. "It does smell kind of nasty though. So what's up? You have a fight with Touka?"

He followed her into the other room, watching the girl settle on her couch. Ayato stared down at her for a moment, indecisive, and then sat beside her. "Who are those for?"

The female ghoul let her hair down from its ponytail and ruffled it, trying to work out the knots. A faint pinkish hue was taking form on her cheeks. "Well, you know. Tomorrow _is_ Valentine's Day, right?"

His eyes narrowed and he leaned closer. "What? Are you planning to confess to some guy? Some human? Who is he?"

" _She_ ," Saya corrected him. "There's a girl in my homeroom that I like. And she's human. I mean, I'll probably get turned down, but who gives a shit? You need to take chances when you really like someone or else they might get snatched up by another person. And you never know unless you try, right?"

"Idiot. You really think it would work out with a human? And a girl? She's just going to say "no" and you'll come back crying." Ayato's words were heavy with spite, but she seemed to overlook that.

The girl grinned in her natural, almost wicked way and leaned over to poke the tip of his nose. "Yeah, but _you'll_ be here waiting, right?"

He turned his head to the side, trying to hide the slight blush that had risen to his cheeks. "Yeah."

"See? As long as I have you and Touka, I can get my heart broken and I can bounce back. You two are the best." She stood and walked to the kitchen again, going to the fridge. "Hey, are you hungry? I bet you want a snack, right? I got something pretty good last night when I went hunting. If you promise to be nice tomorrow, I'll share it with you."

His frustration was boiling over. Ayato pursued her, stopping just behind the girl and waiting for her to turn to face him again. She looked so happy, having a crush on some undeserving human girl. Some girl that, under any normal circumstances, would just be a meal. His frown deepened and he reached out, grabbing Saya's shoulder. "Listen to me."

"Huh? What is it, Ayato? You look mad."

"I _am_ mad! Why are you trying to hook up with some random girl in your class?! Just listen to me." Gripping her shoulder tighter, he saw a flicker in her gaze. Something almost like dread. His eyes narrowed upon her pale blue ones and he drew closer. "I like you. So just be mine."

When his lips met hers, Saya froze in place. Her eyes widened and when he pulled away, she simply stared for a long moment. He was glaring now, waiting for her to say something. Anything. Her lips parted and a laugh escaped her. Saya beamed and ruffled his dark hair. "Ayato, you know you're like a little brother to me! What are you saying?"

 **END OF MEMORY**

The air in the cell was cold. The ground was hard. The distant cries and begging of other captive ghouls were the only sounds that she heard and they were almost constant. Saya was curled up in a ball at the furthest corner, cradling her broken right arm. It ached, but she refused to shed any more tears. She had to conserve her energy.

 _Kaneki. Where did they take him? I don't even know how long I've been here, but I haven't seen him. I haven't seen any other ghouls besides Ayato. That little shit._ She let her broken limb fall to her side, resting on the floor as she released a sigh. Her ribs hurt with each breath and she knew that Ayato had probably broken a few of them.

Worse than the pain of her injuries was the hunger. Her body was screaming for food so that she could heal, but so far she had only been given water. Ayato had not spoken to her since she woke in the cell, either. A few times a day, he would stand in front of the bars and simply stare at her, but then leave without a word.

Licking her lips, she attempted words of her own. Her throat hurt, but she was able to speak. Nodding to herself, she used her left arm to help her stand up. Saya leaned against the wall, head bowed as her injured limb hung uselessly beside her. _Valentine's Day. The day before that. I remember what he said. I remember what I said._ Her chest grew tight at the memory and she gritted her teeth to keep herself from crying. The chocolates had been taken to school with her and she waited until the end of the day to present them to her crush. The other girl had blushed and accepted them with a smile, promising to give her an answer the next day. Saya's crush did not live to see the next day. She was murdered on her way home from school. _That little shit! Ayato, you little shit!_

"Here you are." A female voice made Saya look up, her eyes fixing upon a feminine figure on the other side of the bars. This girl was rather short and she was wearing a flowy sort of dark dress with a hood, but her features were completely hidden behind what appeared to be bandages. "You named yourself Mizunami Saya, didn't you?"

She saw the girl sit down on the cold, hard ground and realized that she did not seem to be there to hurt her. Venturing forward a few steps, Saya sniffed. _She's a ghoul. But who is she? Why is she covered in bandages?_ She fell to her knees in front of her, wincing at the pain in her chest and arm. "I'm Saya. What's your name? And where am I?"

The figure tilted her head. "You're in the eleventh ward. I'm Eto." She leaned forward a little. "You look pretty hungry, Saya. Didn't he feed you?"

Shaking her head, she wanted to cry again. The hunger was making her stomach growl loudly. "There was a boy that should have been brought in with me. Kaneki. He only has one ghoul eye. Do you know if he's okay?"

Eto's thin shoulders drooped a little and she was silent for a moment. She drew closer to the bars and reached a wrapped hand through, caressing the side of Saya's face. "Poor thing."

This simple gesture pushed her over the edge. Tears rolled down Saya's cheeks as she leaned into Eto's touch. Her ribs ached as she sobbed, a hand shakily reaching to hold Eto's hand against her skin. "I just want him to be alright."

"You lost everything, didn't you? Your boyfriend, your friends, even your "father". You poor thing."

Saya tensed and she drew back, frowning. "My father?"

"The man that runs Anteiku. I heard that he took you in and treated you like his daughter. Isn't that right? He found you in an alley, in the fourth ward, and you were starving so he decided to take care of you. You were an orphan. And now you don't have anyone. It's like you lost everything all over again."

"Leave." This voice was male and much more familiar. Ayato stepped into view and glared at Saya as Eto stood and brushed dust off of her dress. When the mysterious girl was gone, he stepped closer to the bars. "What did she say to you?"

"What happened to Kaede-chan?" Saya countered.

"Who?"

"The girl that I liked. The girl that I confessed to that one Valentine's Day. They said that she was murdered on her way home." Her tone was cold as she met his gaze, her hands curling into fists. Her right arm was beginning to throb.

He smirked and licked his lips. "You wouldn't have wanted her anyway; she tasted like shit. Step back."

Saya watched him closely and put her back against the far wall. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the cell with her, holding a rather wet-looking bag. The female ghoul tensed when he turned toward her and began to wonder if she could use her kagune without exhausting her remaining energy.

Ayato sat on the floor and tossed the bag toward her. "There. Dinner."

The smell of human flesh and blood emanated from the damp fabric. Saya was too hungry to ask questions or be wary. She sat down as well and dragged the bag over with her left hand. It was swiftly opened and she dug inside for a morsel of flesh. A human hand was what she found first so she began to tear away chunks from the sides of it and then began feasting on the meaty fingers. All the while, she kept her eyes on his.

He seemed content with seeing her eat. "How's the arm?"

"Hurts like hell. What do you think?" She swallowed a mouthful of meat and then dropped the hand onto the floor beside her. The girl found a heart next and ate furiously, not caring about the blood that smeared around her mouth and dripped down her chin. "What are you staring at? I'm pretty sure you know better than to watch a lady eat."

"You didn't even stop to think before you started eating. What if I was feeding you your boyfriend's flesh?" he taunted.

The girl sneered. "I know what his flesh tastes like. Where is he?"

"I don't know why you care what happens to him. You should be more worried about yourself."

"You little shit. Is that supposed to be a _threat_? I've been through hell before; this isn't the first time I've heard screams and smelled blood." She paused in her meal and realized that his smirk was gone. It was replaced by a genuine smile and she felt her pulse quicken. "What? What are you so happy about?"

He leaned forward, pressing a hand to the back of her neck, and drew her closer. The boy's mouth met hers, his tongue gently licking away the blood that had smeared over her skin. He half-expected her to push him away, but she seemed to be stunned. She was sitting perfectly still so he moved closer still and drew the tip of his tongue over her chin. He dipped his head down, licking the trail of blood that had rolled down her neck and to the collar of her shirt. "Because you're mine now."


	27. Chapter 27

_She hasn't asked about him in a few days. Is she accepting her fate?_ Ayato stood on the other side of the bars, staring in at her. The girl's sleeping figure was huddled against the far wall with a blanket wrapped around her. He lifted a hand, gripping one of the bars and scowling.

Days had passed since they began speaking again. Saya would eat the food that he brought her, but she was obviously thinking about him. The half-ghoul that smelled like a girl. Just the thought of the older boy made him grit his teeth. He wanted to bring that half-ghoul to her cell and show him who she belonged to now. Not that it was possible at this point.

Ayato turned away when he saw her move in her sleep. He wanted to move her from the cell. He wanted to keep her in his room; away from prying eyes and away from this incredibly dismal atmosphere. The sounds of some unfortunate ghoul crying echoed off the walls and reached the girl's cell, making his scowl deepen.

A plan began to form as he walked away from her enclosure and when he passed the cell of the crying ghoul, he gave the door a swift kick. It was a decent distance away from Saya, but he still felt agitated. Ayato glowered at the cell's occupants as they moved away from the door, but decided that they were not worth his time. He intended to get her on his side and now he was determined to expedite the process.

The sooner Saya accepted her fate and stopped worrying about the half-ghoul, the sooner he could move her into his room. Isolating her was a good first step; he and Eto were the only people that she was able to interact with. He made sure that she never saw any other ghouls. She was completely reliant on him for food. Now that she had stopped asking about the half-ghoul, he was confident that it would not take long to make her want to be his.

Returning to her cell with a scrap of meat, he saw that she was still asleep. Even from this distance, he could hear the quiet growl of her stomach and knew that she was hungry. Her injuries were still healing and when she was awake, she moved slowly. The girl's arm had healed enough that she could move it, but she could not hide the pain from her eyes.

Ayato unlocked the cell door and let himself inside. He paused once the door was closed behind him. It was late at night. He knew that he should be in his own room, but he did not want to let her out of his sight. He remembered the interest that Yamori had showed in her so he was always wary of leaving her cell unattended.

Settling on the floor, he silently watched her for a moment. She was shivering a little, her back facing him and the blanket clutched tightly around her. The girl's dark blue hair was spread out behind her, stretching toward him over the cold, hard floor like waves. Ayato reached out and let his fingertips skim over the smooth strands of hair, his scowl returning.

I _diot Saya. You're still too stubborn. You never know when to give in._ Pulling his hand away, he let his eyes half-close. He was tired. It was difficult to stay awake for so long, but he had things to do. He knew that he should go to his room and rest. His eyes were still fixed upon her blanket-covered figure.

The food was left near the door and he slipped beneath the blanket, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her back pressed against his chest and he felt his frustration start to fade when he heard her sigh. She sounded content. Ayato leaned down, letting his forehead press at the back of her neck. "You're an idiot. You're too stubborn and you don't know when to shut up. You're rude. You fall in love too easily. Why do I love you?" He knew the answer.

 **Shift P.O.V**

The warmth left her back and she was pulled from sleep. Saya remained still as she heard the cell door open and close. It locked behind Ayato and she heard his footsteps echo off the walls as he walked away. She let her eyes slide open and she curled up into a tight ball. _How long was he here with me? That little shit. He could've said something._

Saya's nose twitched at the scent of flesh and she twisted to look toward the door. There was something small and wrapped in butcher paper sitting on the floor just inside of her cell. She sat upright and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. She was wary of getting so close to the bars though. Especially since Ayato had only just walked away. It could be a trap. He could be planning to just yank it back out through the bars and taunt her.

She waited a few minutes before hurrying forward to snatch the pack of food. Settling back into her corner, she tore away the paper and began feasting on the scrap of meat that he had left for her. As she chewed, she stared at the door through the dark locks of hair that fell over her face. _Ayato and Eto are the only ghouls I've seen since I first woke up here. I know there are others though. Kaneki has to be here somewhere. I just need to know that he's alright._

The flavor of the meat made her quiver and drool a little. The sensation of blood trickling down her throat with the pieces of meat was more satisfying than it probably should have been, but she felt so hungry. As she finished her meal, she started to ponder Touka's condition. The other girl had been injured before Saya and Kaneki were taken. The best she could hope for was that Yomo returned soon after the Aogiri Tree members left.

 _Aogiri Tree. Monsters._ She licked blood from her fingers and jumped a little when a bottle of water was tossed into the cell from between the bars. A look up showed Ayato standing on the other side of the door, smirking down at her. Saya reached for the bottle and greedily gulped down the liquid. When she finished, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and frowned. "Hey. Ayato."

He crouched down, a hand gripping one of the bars. "You look like shit."

She knew that she looked bad. Her hair needed brushed and washed. She had been wearing the same skirt and sweater since the day she was brought to the eleventh ward. There were smudges of old blood on her skin and clothes. "Thanks."

"Thanks? That's all you have to say to me?"

The girl slouched and lowered her gaze to her lap. "Thanks for keeping me warm last night. And thanks for the food and water, Ayato."

"See? Don't I look like a gentleman now?" He stood up and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he left the door open and stayed close to it. "You haven't asked about your boyfriend. Are you ready to move on?"

Her chest felt tight. Her throat felt like it was closing and she tasted her own tears. "Is he alive?"

"He's alive," he confirmed. "For now. I was supposed to be in charge of him, but after he tried to escape, he was given to Yamori. I don't know how much longer he'll last at this point. What? Are you worried about him?"

Saya pulled the blanket up around her shoulders and fought back tears. _Kaneki tried to escape? Was he trying to come here? Was he looking for me?_ Biting her lower lip, she tried to face Ayato with a neutral expression. "He tried to escape?"

"He was trying to lead a bunch of other weak ghouls so they could get out of here. They were caught outside, on their way out." His eyes narrowed and he started toward her. "He wasn't even close to where you're at. He wasn't going to rescue you; he was more concerned with getting himself out. So is that your type now? Self-centered assholes?"

"Hasn't that always been my type?" Her voice was soft, carrying no sarcasm. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, pushing it away from her pale face as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I liked Nishiki and I know that he just thought I was a pain in the ass! Even when I went out of my way to keep him alive when he got hurt! He just kept pushing me away. Even Rize-san. She flirted sometimes, but I don't think she ever really cared about me. She was just happy that someone had a crush on her, right?"

Ayato crouched down in front of her, watching her crumble. The girl's shoulders shook as she started to cry, bowing her head and trying to hide her melancholy. He reached over, pushing her hair behind her ear and half-grinning when she lifted her gaze to meet his. "You always go for that type. That's your biggest weakness."

The tears fell, dotting the floor beneath her. _Kaneki wouldn't abandon me, would he? He was just going for help. That has to be it._ Doubt settled heavily in the pit of her stomach. She had not known Kaneki for very long. Even if she had known him better, the danger of their current situation could make anyone act rashly. Fight or flight instincts would dictate how he reacted and clearly his instinct was to run.

Ayato leaned in closer and his half-grin fell. It was hard to see her look so depressed. The trembling, crying girl in front of him was not his strong-willed Saya. He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her to stand as he did. She was silent, letting him guide her out of the cell as if resigned to death. Her head was bowed, the tears continuing to fall. "Stop it."

Saya tried not to look around as they went down the corridor. Once they were around a corner, she saw nothing but cell after cell of ghouls that cowered away from the bars when Ayato walked past. She tested her right hand; flexing the fingers and wrist. It still hurt a little, but if she needed to use her kagune, it should be alright. "Where are you taking me?" she finally mumbled.

"I'm taking you to my room, idiot. Or do you like it in that cold cell?"

She relaxed a little and gently squeezed the hand that held hers. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

Ayato seemed to bristle at this. "Stop acting like that! You sound weak when you talk like that. And stop looking at the floor." He was rewarded by her pale blue eyes narrowing and focusing on him. "You want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"It's got to be better than that shitty prison cell," she replied with venom.

"Then I want to hear you beg to be mine. Maybe I'll even give you some extra rations tonight." He could not hide the amusement from his voice as he saw her glare intensify. "Come on. _Beg_ me. I want to hear it."

Saya bit her lower lip, hard. They had paused at the bottom of some stairs and her first instinct was to fight. Something about his eyes made her give in though. "I…want to be yours. Please."

He leaned in closer, his face inches from hers. "You want to be mine? I think you could probably do better than that."

"Just let me be yours, you idiot!" she snapped.

The boy smirked. "You must really want me."


	28. Chapter 28

NeonHorizon: Mature content warning?

* * *

 _How many days has it been?_ Saya scratched a fingernail against the floor beneath her, staring at the wall. She felt better than she had felt in the cell; she had been given clean clothes that smelled strongly of Ayato and had been able to get a bath. She was given a good portion of food; a better quality than anything she had eaten in her cell. _But how long has it been since I was in Anteiku?_

The problem with being satisfied and comfortable was that her hunger and discomfort were no longer distractions. She was forced to think about other things now. For instance, the past. Every past relationship, romantic or otherwise.

Starting with her "parents". She did not remember a mother and father, but two men that had raised her for a while before she met Yoshimura. Saya had no idea who they were or why they had been acting as her parents, but they had seemed kind enough until she was suddenly alone and wandering.

The girl reflected on every crush from middle school to the present. Almost none of them ever seemed that interested in her. Especially the girls. The only girls to ever show interest were Kaede and Rize. Neither of them were around anymore. Kaneki had been the only one to really love her back. Or so she thought.

Her gaze slid to the floor as she picked up the sound of footsteps approaching the room. Saya's pulse quickened and she bit her lower lip, holding her breath in anticipation. _Ayato loves me. He's loved me for a while, too. Why didn't I see him as a guy? Was it because I was so close with Touka? They look kind of similar. I didn't see him as a girl though; I just saw him as a little brother sort of._

The door unlocked and Ayato stood there for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her. She was sitting on the floor next to the bed when he left and she was still there. He had left hours ago. Smirking, he locked the door behind him and approached her, crouching down in front of Saya. "Miss me?"

To his surprise, her arms swiftly wrapped around his neck and she pulled him into her warm embrace. One arm went around her, bracing against her back and returning the hug. "Idiot Saya. Did you think I wasn't coming back?"

"Don't say that! Don't even joke about that, you little shit! Do you know how scary that is?!" Saya leaned back, her pale blue eyes narrowing on his smirking face. "Stop looking so amused. You'd be freaked out if the only person you ever see joked about disappearing. Jerk."

A rustling at his side drew her attention away from that smug expression he wore and she spotted the bag he was carrying. She sniffed at the air, but the scent of whatever was in there confused her. Whatever it was, it was not food. "What is that? Don't tell me you're a closet romantic and that's some cheap effort to make up for being gone."

His amusement faded and he stood. "If you're good, I might let you have this." The bag was carried across the room and settled near the door. Ayato shrugged off his jacket and scarf, keeping his gaze on Saya's seated figure. She was wearing one of his shirts and he loved the way that it hugged her chest. He felt himself starting to get excited and pushed the feeling down. "What'd you do while I was gone?"

The corner of her lips lifted slowly and she tucked a lock of dark blue hair behind her ear. "What? You think I _missed_ you or something?"

"When I came in, you basically threw yourself at me. What? Are you that starved for attention or do you want something?" he taunted.

Saya allowed herself to snicker and stretched her arms over her head, feeling her back pop. "Yeah, well, I stared at the wall and did something thinking. But, _yeah_ , I missed you! Idiot. You think I like waiting around for you when you go out? What do you even do?"

Ayato was in the process of taking off his boots and paused when she asked this. It was only for a moment, but he was soon shaking his head. "I'm not telling you. You don't need to know anyway. I bring you food. Isn't that good enough?"

She fell onto her back on the bed, yawning and continuing to stretch. "You make me sound like some kind of suspicious housewife. Kind of young for that, aren't we?" Her eyes slid closed as she relaxed her muscles little by little. "Someone was outside the door earlier. It didn't smell like Eto-chan and they didn't say anything, but they stood out there for a long time."

A sudden weight on her hips made Saya's eyes snap open and she stared up into a pair of equally blue eyes. To her irritation, warmth rushed to her cheeks and gave them a soft, pink hue. "What?"

He leaned down a little more, simply staring down at her with a neutral expression on his face. Each small detail of the girl's face was being taken in now that he had the time and opportunity. Her long, dark blue eyelashes made the paleness of her eyes all the more mesmerizing and he noticed a beauty mark near the corner of her left eye. He had never noticed it before.

She felt the blush intensifying as he drew closer and she turned her face to the side, trying to regain her confidence. "Blinking is a normal thing, you know. Might want to try it." A hand gripped her jaw, pulling her face forward again as lips collided with hers. She winced at the initial harshness of the kiss, but it softened until his mouth was caressing hers gently.

His free hand planted beside her head on the blanket beneath her and he let his chest rest against hers. Saya's hands lifted, one trailing through his dark blue locks and the other resting just on the back of his right shoulder. She was very aware of how his chest pressed at hers, feeling it through the thin fabric of her borrowed shirt. When teeth nipped at her bottom lip, her hips involuntarily bucked in response and she felt him smirk. Leaning back to look at her again, he saw that her blush had gone from pink to red. "You _want_ me?" he taunted.

"Cheeky little shit." Saya's eyes widened as she suddenly found herself flipped onto her hands and knees. She turned to glare at him and felt her pulse quicken again. _I don't think I can keep calling him that now_ , she thought as his shirt was discarded. _Was he always built like that?_

"Are you drooling?"

"You wish!" The girl pushed herself up to sit back on her legs and felt a hand on the back of her neck. "What-?"

"Stay like that." His lips were right beside her ear, his tone sending a shiver through her body. When she went back onto her hands and knees, he smirked and drew away. "You're getting kind of clingy, you know. First you can't wait for me to get back and now you can't wait for me to give this to you."

Her face burned with humiliation at his tone and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from making a snide remark. _He's serious about this?_ On one hand, she was irritated that she was giving in so easily. Though, at the back of her mind, she was realizing that Ayato really was the first guy to love her so completely. Every part of her. It made her feel guilty for overlooking him before and now she felt the anticipation bubbling up. This could be what she really needed. She pressed her thighs together, frowning.

Saya bowed her head, letting her dark hair fall forward over her eyes as she heard the rustle of cloth. When a pair of hands slid up her shirt, she tensed and had to bite back a cry of alarm. Fingertips dug into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down along her legs, discarding them to the side. The shirt was pulled off over her head and there was an agonizing moment of no contact.

When his arm wrapped around her waist, she winced at the warmth of his skin against hers. She was pulled back and positioned over his lap, facing away from him with her legs bent at her sides so that she straddled him. His face dipped down to the side of her neck, lips grazing the sensitive skin behind her ear. Saya could feel his legs move between hers, urging them open wider and wider. Her eyes closed as she felt something warm nudge between her lower lips. "You really want to do this?"

"I've been waiting for this," he replied, nipping at her ear. "You want this?"

 _Do I want this?_ Her hands rested on the male ghoul's thighs and she took a deep a breath. She kept her eyes closed, but felt the warmth of his length sliding along her slit. In her excited state, she could feel the wetness gathering in her core and his movement spread it over her opening. The stimulation was making her unbearably warm and a ball of pleasure was already tightening in her lower half. "I want this," she finally agreed. T _his was meant to be all along, wasn't it? I tried with other people. They never loved me this way. No one has ever loved every part of me the way that he has._

His hands went to her hips and he lifted her a little so he could position himself. Pressing in, he parted her lips with his member and felt her heat begin to engulf him. In one, quick movement, he snapped her hips down to his and fully thrust himself into her. The girl's head was thrown back, a sharp gasp leaving her and melting into moans as he began to pump himself deep into her core. He licked along the curve of her ear, letting every inch of his cock get soaked by her juices. She panted and dug her nails into his thighs until he finally pulled her arms up around his neck. "Open your eyes," he growled.

She obeyed and followed his gaze down to where his length was repeatedly impaling her heat. Seeing it slide in and out as she bounced on his lap only escalated her arousal. Her muscles had taken him easily, stimulated by his teasing and wet from his need for her. The girl hated how weak it made her feel, but she felt her hips moving to meet his thrusts, seeking her climax.

Now that her arms were wrapped around his neck, he looked down over her shoulder at where he pounded into her. He had wanted this for quite a while and was more than pleased with finally getting it. Groaning against the side of her neck, his right hand slid down between her legs as the left glided along her side to her chest. The peak of her breast was taken between his thumb and forefinger, teased to a stiffness and gently tugged. His right hand sought the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. Finding it, he pressed two fingertips there and began to rub.

Saya's moans became louder and more desperate as she moved her hips, trying to reach her edge. She could feel it drawing close and a zing ran through her when he kneaded the peak of her breast. His name left her lips in a pleading tone when he stopped, hands and hips going still. "Please! More, please!"

As much as he wanted to reach his own climax, he wanted to get as much as he could out of this. "You know what I want to hear."

Her pride was pushed aside now. In this heated moment, all she wanted was to get the satisfaction that he was trying to deny her. "Please! Please make me yours! Please!" she begged.

Ayato immediately obliged and continued his actions. The girl's core took him so easily and it fit around him so perfectly. He wanted to claim it again and again. He wanted to feel her tighten on him and he wanted to leave his mark. He licked his fingertips and rubbed more determinedly at the bundle of nerves before feeling her constrict around him. A hiss of pleasure escaped him as he felt her gush around his length, coating him and holding on tightly.

Saya's eyes closed and she bit her lip, trying to smother a moan as her climax hit. She lay limply back against his chest and felt his lips against her ear. The girl's face went red once more as she heard his groans and grunts as he sought his own satisfaction. His hips continued to pound up and into her as she rested and she lazily lowered her gaze. Between her legs, his length was driving deeper and harder. It made her whole body bounce with each thrust and she felt herself getting aroused again each time the peak of her breast brushed his fingers.

He moved his hand from between her legs, sliding back up to her hip to give him a better hold on her. He could feel himself nearing his end and was not about to lose it. When it hit, he swiftly leaned down and covered her lips with his to smother any protests. His hips lifted, slamming into hers one more time and remaining firmly in place as he released into her.

When he was finished Ayato slid out and found her twisting in his hold to face him. She still straddled him, but now she was burying her face in the side of his neck. Both ghouls were still panting from their activities and sleep was sounding like a good idea. Saya seemed to silently agree as she flopped onto her back and brought him with her. "You want your reward now or later?" he teased.


	29. Chapter 29

NeonHorizon: I feel like I should put a warning on this one. Um. It's got some self-mutilation. Sorry. Just to clear things up, in the previous chapter Ayato told Saya about Kaneki trying to escape and said that he didn't even attempt to find Saya so she assumes that Kaneki was more worried about himself than her (he doesn't even know that she was taken as well). Her sanity is depleting because she's been trapped in a room for several days without anything to occupy her mind.

* * *

 _I'm going to go insane._ Saya was sitting on the floor beside the bed, her gaze fixed upon the wall as she gnawed on a scrap of meat. Sleep was not an option. Not while Ayato was out. Not while she heard those footsteps outside in the corridor. Not while she smelled other ghouls passing by.

Her head slowly tilted, eyes half-closing as she heard heavier footsteps and tried to guess who it might be. _Too heavy to be Ayato or Eto._ The other girl occasionally paid her visits and had told her about some of the other ghouls in Aogiri Tree, along with descriptions. _Yamori? No. Was it Noro? I can't remember what Eto called the tall one, but I think that was probably it._

Drawing her free hand away from her hair, she was slightly taken aback by the sight of blood beneath her nails. Staring down at the red oozing out onto her fingertips, she felt a momentary spike of panic. _What did I do?_ She ran her hand over her hair and felt the slick sensation of blood on her scalp. _When did I do that? Did I already lose it or can I still get some sanity back?!_

Again, footsteps moving down the hallway. The accompanying scent was not that of Ayato, but another male ghoul. Unlike a majority of the footsteps she had heard, these ones stopped right outside of the door. Saya moved onto the bed, her pale blue eyes going wide as she sniffed at the air. This guessing game was one of the few stimulations she was able to get while Ayato was gone; one of the few things that were keeping her sane.

 _Ayato has this scent on him sometimes. It's kind of faint. I know this one's important._ She took a deep inhale and released a shaky breath, staring intently at the door and waiting for something to happen. The girl was hesitant to move, but instinct made her lift the chunk of human flesh to her mouth and she began to eat once more. As tempting as it was to call out, Saya was also wary.

Whoever it was, they stood on the other side of the door for around five minutes before walking away. Just before the footsteps began again, she picked up on the sound of the other ghoul sniffing. Her eyes narrowed as she sank her teeth deep into the flesh, tearing away and letting the blood drip from her lips.

The girl did not know how long she had been a captive. She did not know if Kaneki was still alive, but she thought of him more and more every day. Betrayal or not, she still loved him and she hated that she loved him. It made her sick when she found herself worrying about his condition, but she did so at least three times a day. _Pathetic, idiot Saya_ , she thought to herself grimly. _I always love people that don't love me and now that I have someone that actually loves me, I can't stop thinking about someone else. There's something wrong with me._

She relaxed little by little until she was leaning comfortably against the wall furthest from the door. Without the element of eminent danger, she could fully enjoy the snack that Ayato had brought her that morning. It satisfied her hunger and it tasted as fresh as could be expected. He provided her with no mental stimulation while he was gone, but gave her food every day. That in itself was maddening and she began to wonder if his plan was to make her feral.

Saya knew that if she remained in the room day after day, doing nothing, she would lose her mind. _How can I get out? It's locked from the outside. He gives me these little snacks so I won't be hungry, but it's not enough to give me the strength to break the door open. If I bring up that I want out, I'm sure that they'll be more desperate to keep me locked in._ Her pulse raced as these thoughts passed through her mind. Indefinite imprisonment was looking far worse than death.

 **Shift P.O.V**

His gaze was on the floor, body limply seated in the same chair that he had occupied for days now. Kaneki had endured unspeakable horrors. Now, as he sat with his head bowed and his energy gone, he wanted it to end. This torture was like the cruelest of cats playing with its prey.

He thought of so many things over the past days of imprisonment, but now they settled on Saya. As he wished for some release from this pain, he tried to think of her. The way that her eyes lit up when she was on a date with him, the impish sort of half-grin she displayed for his eyes only, the way she seemed to be grateful for every little show of affection that he gave her. He was starting to think about their more intimate moments when Yamori's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"That girl with the blue hair is your girlfriend, right?"

Kaneki subconsciously tensed in his chair, but did not look up. His lower lip started to quiver, fear making his pulse speed up. _Saya? Why would she be here?_

"The koukaku girl with blue hair. The girl that Ayato insisted on taking with us. I haven't seen her around, but I know she's here somewhere. Maybe you'd like to be reunited with her."

"…no…"

"What's that? It's no trouble. I'll find her and bring her here so you can-"

"She isn't…she isn't here…" Kaneki had thought that he was out of tears, but they were beginning to well up in his eyes and threatened to overflow. _Saya can't be here! I don't want to think about her going through something like this!_ _Why would they take her, too?!_ He tried not to let the panic register in his face, fearing that Yamori might follow through with the threat.

Fingers gripped the boy's hair, forcing his head back to reveal his teary eyes. The other ghoul seemed pleased, almost delighted. "You're a hard one to break, but I think a found a crack. She's a delicate little thing, isn't she? I bet her bones would snap really easily and she's not a quick healer like you are."

 _Saya…_ The tears slid down his face and Kaneki felt a sharp agony shooting up his arm. The tool in Yamori's other hand sliced clean through his right index finger and he bit back a cry of pain.

"Might take a while, but I'll track her down. Don't worry."

 **Shift P.O.V**

She felt something wet against her fingers and paused, blinking in surprise. The girl had failed to even notice that she was running her fingers through her hair, let alone that she had managed to hurt herself again. Bringing her bloody fingertips to her mouth, she licked away the crimson essence and frowned.

Hours had passed since the person had stood outside the door. Ayato had been gone for even longer than that, leaving her alone with her thoughts. The more she thought, the more she found herself backtracking and thinking the same things over and over and over again. She felt like a spring that was being wound too tightly and tasting her blood brought on a horrible, dark revelation.

 _If I eat Ayato, I could get the strength to break out of this room! If I eat more of Aogiri Tree, I could become a kakuja and find Kaneki and whoever else and break them out!_ Her eyes narrowed on the door as she numbly chewed on her fingertips, fresh blood running into her mouth and down her throat. The taste was nothing compared to the flesh that she had eaten earlier, but it was tolerable.

Tilting her head back to drink more of her blood, Saya frowned. _To eat Ayato, I'd have to kill him first. Can I kill him? We've slept together a few times so it might be kind of hard. I need to get out of here though. Kill him. Eat him. That little shit. Save Kaneki. Kaneki…Kaneki…KANEKI!_ She jolted when there was a light knock at the door, her teeth sinking into her fingers particularly deeply.

"Saya? Are you awake?" a female voice called to her.

Her eyes widened as she pulled her hand away from her mouth, seeing that she had managed to take off a decent amount of her own flesh. "Eto-chan."

There was a quiet sniffing and a small thud against the other side of the door. "I smell blood."

Examining her gushing injury, she slowly tilted her head. "Kaneki."

"What did you say? Did something happen to you? I smell ghoul blood."

"Kaneki. Kaneki. Kaneki. Kaneki. Kaneki. Kaneki." Saya felt a burst of adrenaline from being wounded and watched her blood drip onto the blankets beneath her. "Kaneki." Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks, mixing with the blood on the fabric. "Ka…ne…ki…"

Eto lingered near the door for a long moment, puzzled and curious. "You want to see Kaneki," she stated. "It's not really safe for you to go where he is."

"I need him! I need Kaneki!"

"Ayato will be back tomorrow." Quiet footsteps moved down the hall, away from the room.

Alone again, Saya gnawed more at her hand and stared at the door. _Tomorrow? I can't last that long! I won't last until tomorrow! I need to get out of here! I have to escape! What can I do?! I'm not strong enough to break free!_ Her teeth closed on bone and she pulled away again, the tears multiplying. She had chewed part of her left thumb down to the bone.

She gently hit her head against the wall behind her, hands curling into fists. The thought of being trapped alone in the room for a full day was quickly driving her toward a dangerous panic. _He said he wouldn't do this! Ayato! You little shit! You said you wouldn't leave me like this! An hour, a few hours, that's okay! A whole day though?! I'm going to go insane!_

Another hour or so passed as she licked away her blood, her tongue brushing over exposed bone and sending a chill down her spine. She repeated the action again and again, hitting her head against the wall and closing her eyes. Saya imagined Ayato returning early and it gave her hope. She wanted Kaneki to break down the door, tried with all of her might to imagine him attempting such a feat. It was impossible to actually picture her timid boyfriend successfully rescuing her.

The ghoul moved off of the bed and gripped the bedsheet with both hands, tearing a long strip from it to use as a makeshift bandage. Securing it the way that Yomo had taught her when she was younger, she managed to get her hand to stop bleeding. _Ayato never said anything about me joining Aogiri Tree or letting me go. So what's his plan? Did he expect me to just stay in this room forever and rot?_

Shaking her head, she started to pace. The pain in her hand was a distraction from the desolation so she at least had that to focus on now. In addition to this, her stomach was starting to growl again. What food she had managed to consume before the injury was put toward trying to heal, but was not enough. _Pain and hunger are what will keep me sane_ , she determined. _I have to stay hungry and injured or I'll lose my mind in here._

Heavy footsteps were coming down the hall at a slow pace, alerting her to an approaching ghoul. As she put her back against a wall and tensed, she caught the sound of sniffing. The newcomer grabbed the door and began trying to force it open. Saya felt the color drain from her face when they succeeded.


	30. Chapter 30

NeonHorizon: Gruesome. I might be...a little evil.

* * *

She wanted to scream at him, but no words came. Saya glowered up at the taller ghoul as he hauled her to her feet, his hand painfully dragging her by her right arm. Her heels dug at the floor, trying to slow him from taking her from the room. Though she was unsure of what exactly he had in mind for her, she knew that it could not be good.

Her teeth gritted as they entered the hallway. _Ayato is still gone! I don't know where Eto is and I don't even know where I am! No one is going to help me!_ Saya lifted a leg to kick at him, but it had absolutely no impact. The grip on her arm tightened, threatening to break it again. "Let go of me!" she snarled.

The man barely looked over, but when he saw the panic in her eyes, it seemed to amuse him. A smile grossed his features, sending a wave of fresh fear through her. "Relax. I just need to borrow you for something. It'll be over soon."

There was no way that she could allow him to get her alone. Out in the hallway, she was at least able to scream for help if need be. By some miracle, Eto or some other Aogiri Tree member might hear her and help. If this man had her alone in a room, there would be no chance of escape. No chance of making it out alive. She could tell from the sadistic gleam in his eyes that his plans for her were nothing short of malicious.

The girl's eyes darted away from his as he continued down the corridor, forcing her to stumble alongside him to keep her arm from being twisted. _This one is called Yamori, right? I think that's what Ayato said. He said that the one with blond hair was Yamori or something like that. Wait a second! He's…he's the one that has Kaneki, right?! Maybe I can save Kaneki!_ She tried to keep her head bowed, wanting to hide any hint of hope that might reflect in her face.

"This is going to be perfect. It's lucky that you got moved; I don't think I'd be able to get to you if you were still in that cell. Someone would have noticed right away that you were gone. This way, they might not notice until tomorrow."

Saya bit her bottom lip, keeping her face hidden. _If I can just kill him, even if I can just incapacitate him, I might be able to break Kaneki free and we can escape!_ She knew that her strength was not what it could be. Her left hand was still throbbing, some of the flesh of her left thumb missing. The self-cannibalism had been committed in an act of panic and now that her mind was clear, she wished that she had stopped herself.

The female ghoul heard the other captives moving away from the doors when they passed them and it only further convinced her that this man was not going to let her live. At the back of her mind, she started to worry that Kaneki may not even be alive anymore. This man might have eaten him or killed him just for amusement. Biting her lip even harder, she fought the compulsion to speak. As much as she wanted to ask where they were going, where Kaneki was, what exactly Yamori had planned for her, she knew that it would only make her seem weak. She would sound frightened, no matter what sort of tone she used, and that would only encourage him.

When they seemed to have reached their destination, she found herself standing in front of a door with dread settling in the pit of her stomach. She could smell it even through the door; blood as well as the familiar scent of her boyfriend. The girl's stomach began to churn, nausea making her want to double over. _Kaneki's in there. What am I going to see in that room? What did he do to Kaneki?_

Yamori's hold on her arm tightened further to a bruising grip as he set about opening the door. "You're a tiny little thing," he started. "I bet it would only take a few minutes for me to eat you." Feeling her tense, a cruel smile tugged at his mouth. "You're a koukaku type, aren't you? I saw your "blade" back at that café. Your kind don't heal very fast, do they? And that kagune is pretty heavy when you whip it out. I bet it's hard to fight for more than a few minutes."

Her blood ran cold at these words and she turned without thinking, intending to demand to know what was happening. The second that her eyes met his, she felt a chill run down her spine. The man's eyes were so full of hunger that she subconsciously tried to take a step back. He licked his lips as the door opened and the girl was shoved into the room.

Saya was sent sprawling onto the hard floor, barely having time to put up her hands to protect her face. She pushed herself up, arms trembling, and felt someone's gaze on her. Not the malevolent stare of Yamori. The girl was reluctant to look up. She was terrified of what she might find. As soon as she lifted her gaze from the tiles, Saya's pale blue eyes widened in horror.

Kaneki was slouching in a chair at the center of the room, looking at her with panic in his eyes. He quickly lowered his gaze to the floor again, mouth turning down into a frown as he seemed determined to not look at her again. Snow-pale hair fell over his eyes as he bowed his head, the lack of color leaving Saya taken aback.

"I brought her here for a little reunion. Aren't you happy?" Yamori sneered and slammed the toe of his shoe into Saya's chin, forcing her head back. "You should look a little more grateful. It's Saya, isn't it? You're being rude to your boyfriend. Why don't you go over and greet him?"

 _He's looking away for a reason_ , she realized. _This man is trying to get a reaction from him. Okay. I won't do anything. I'll just stare at the floor._ She hoped that it worked. She hoped that the man would grow bored and just take her back to Ayato's room. Unfortunately, he was not so easily fooled.

Saya felt a hand tangle into her hair and she was dragged to the middle of the room. His other hand went to her chin, pulling her off of the floor by her head and forcing her face just inches away from Kaneki's. Her eyes were drawn to his and she felt her heart sink. There were tears at the very edges of his eyes as he stared back at her, his lower lip quivering.

 _What did this monster do to you?! Your hair turned white! What happened? What is he going to do to us?_ She twisted in the man's grip, trying to free herself. With what strength she still had, Saya tried to kick at his shins and her fingernails dug at his arms. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip on her face became and soon tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Ngh!"

The grunt of pain seemed to please the man. He dropped her at Kaneki's feet and smiled in a way so sinister that it made the girl want to cling to her boyfriend. "You're just as stubborn as he is. I thought you might be weaker, but I guess I was wrong." His smile grew, tongue swiping over his lips. "I get to break two of you now. I know you won't be as fun, but I'm sure I can work with this."

When she saw him turn away to rummage around on a small table, she tried to swiftly form a plan of escape. She was still feeling fairly weak so fighting him alone would be difficult. She would need to break Kaneki free and just hope that their combined strength would be enough. Her gaze shifted to Kaneki again and she tried to put on a brave face.

The girl drew herself up, trying to reach for his bonds before Yamori turned back to them. She saw Kaneki shake his head ever so slightly, trying not to draw attention. Gritting her teeth, she ignored him and continued her attempt. Reaching for his hands, she had to more or less lean up into his lap and attempt to find the binding. A sharp yelp was forced from her as a hand grasped her by the shoulder and tore her off of Kaneki's lap.

Saya was slammed onto the floor, a foot planting in the center of her stomach to immobilize her. She gripped the man's leg with both hands, a snarl twisting her lips as she glared up at him. _I can't stay calm! I can't just let him hurt Kaneki! I'm losing control of myself, but who could stay calm in this situation?!_

Yamori looked mildly puzzled for an instant before he smiled and reached down. Her throat was grasped in one, large hand and he squeezed just enough to make her begin to panic. The girl's legs kicked as he lifted her off the ground, letting her dangle in the air above his head. His nostrils flared and he looked to Kaneki smugly. "This is your girlfriend, right? I'm pretty sure that I heard someone say that."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Kaneki sat motionless, watching from behind the hair that fell forward over his eyes. The moment that Saya had been pushed into the room, he felt his heart sink and it only seemed to get worse. Nothing good could come of Yamori bringing her into the room and Kaneki could only hope that he would grow bored of her soon and return her to wherever she had been.

"She's your girlfriend, but she's got Ayato's scent all over her." Yamori buried his face in her midsection, sniffing. "All over. That's funny. I didn't know why he wanted her at first, but it looks like he just wanted a little toy he could relieve some stress on."

Saya struggled in his hold, her nails scraping at his arm as she tried to free herself. Her pale blue eyes had gone wide, her face starting to turn red. The girl's lips moved, but no sound came out. Yamori's hand was starting to tighten.

"A little scrap like her isn't worth much, is she? She's not even a rinkaku so she's a _disposable_ toy." He lowered her a little, bringing her face a few inches from his. "Good for a few rounds and then you just throw her away. I think I'd preferring recycling though." His eyes shifted to Kaneki, knowing that the boy was watching. "And since I'm so generous, I'll share with you."

Kaneki's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall as he watched Yamori's free hand grab the girl's right ankle. _No!_ A scream echoed throughout the room, bloodcurdling and full of agony. He clenched his eyes closed, but he could still hear everything. A wet splattering sound against the tiled floor. The girl's shrieks and sobbing. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he bowed his head. _Saya…I'm so sorry…_

"Don't have the stomach to watch? That's okay." Yamori dropped Saya heavily to the floor with a wet thud. His approaching footsteps alerted Kaneki to his advancement and the boy tensed in his chair. The older ghoul grabbed his hair and forced his head back, his free hand clenching something. It was wet and crimson, shiny in the light of the room and giving off a meaty aroma.

The boy saw his girlfriend on the floor, near the table full of tools. She was curled up in a ball, her face red and body trembling as she cried. His gaze was drawn to her right leg and his eyes widened. Her limb had been crudely twisted off at the knee, the flesh torn and bloody. It lay a few feet away from her, a large chunk ripped off of it. "…S-Saya…"

"I like the idea of recycling a good toy," Yamori continued. "I even have the perfect use for that used up little girl. Ayato's probably done playing with her anyway. He won't mind if I repurpose her."

The grip on his hair moved to his jaw, pressing at the corners of his mouth to force him to open up. Kaneki's stomach churned as the chunk of Saya's flesh was pushed past his lips and he was forced to chew.


	31. Chapter 31

NeonHorizon: I have some regrets. Some chapters are harder than others. Not that they're hard to write exactly; they're hard on the psyche. If that makes sense. This chapter is particularly dark so I wanted to warn you ahead of time that if you get bothered by gore or elements of torture, you might want to skip this chapter. This is...very dark. A quick shout out to the readers that leave reviews, by the way. Also! I'm going to be following the manga story line instead of the anime story line. Because the anime story line kind of didn't make sense to me, but the manga one did.

* * *

She knew that things were taking a turn for the worse when the floor felt warm. Saya's body lay on its side on the tiled floor, right beside the table that seemed to hold his cutting tools. Right where he had dropped her after severing her right leg, torn off raggedly at the knee. She was trembling; a chill having set in shortly after the act was performed. The tiles beneath her cheek had gone unnoticed before, but they were beginning to feel warm. She knew that she was losing too much blood.

Staring vacantly at her boyfriend, still restrained in the chair in the center of the room, Saya's mind struggled to form cohesive thoughts. The pain was maddening. The torment of being forced to watch Yamori feed her flesh to Kaneki was maddening. The cold. The blood. The unbearable hunger chewing away at her stomach. Everything was pushing her toward madness at a rapid rate.

At the back of her mind, there was still a flicker of hope. Kaneki was being fed. Even if it was her own flesh that was feeding him. If he ate enough, he might be able to try to break free. Even if she died, he might have a chance at staying alive. In addition to this, Ayato would want to find her when he returned and saw that his door had been broken down. She had been taken from his room. He would want to find her and know what happened.

Her pale blue eyes were still fixed on Kaneki and Yamori as her lips began to move, her thoughts jumbled and her self-awareness fleeting. "That little shit. That little shit Ayato. Cupcakes. Blood. Submit. Beg for it. Beg for the cupcakes? Beg for the blood. Look. There's pink frosting. It isn't gross, Ayato. What? You want a kiss? Kiss me, Touka. You know you want to." The words left her lips in a monotone mumble and she barely noticed Kaneki's eyes going wide.

"You sound like a broken doll." Yamori left the boy and started toward Saya's limp form. Grasping her wrist, he easily lifted her off of the floor and let her dangle in the air. Blood freely ran from the ruined knee of her right leg, little shreds of flesh swaying and dripping crimson. "Maybe I should take off your jaw."

Behind him, Kaneki gave Saya a pleading look that she barely registered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks when she felt his free hand grip her left arm, just above her elbow. A loud crunching sound filled her ears as the bone was broken and she was dropped heavily to the floor once more. Blood had already soaked her clothes, but the feeling of the fresh blood on the floor gave her an odd sense of warmth. Comfort.

Clearly dissatisfied with her reaction, Yamori looked to Kaneki. The younger ghoul had resumed his preferred position. His head was bowed, refusing to look in Saya's direction. "You still look a little hungry. Doesn't he look hungry, toy?"

There was no light in her eyes as she continued to stare straight ahead at the white-haired ghoul. Her face was expressionless. A clattering told her that Yamori was searching the table for a particular tool. Doubtlessly something to cause her further bodily harm. Saya's lips moved again, but no words came out. Kaneki's head lifted ever so slightly, eyes on the girl. Her blood had painted his mouth a dark crimson, droplets falling onto his leg as he tried to lean forward and get a better look at her.

Saya had no way of knowing much time had passed. It felt like an eternity since Yamori had broken down Ayato's door and taken her. After her leg was torn off, everything seemed to slow down. She could barely move and she had prayed that she would pass out from the pain and blood loss. Saya was not so lucky. She had been conscious this entire time.

Yamori had taken the severed limb over to Kaneki and cut away scraps of the flesh, the way that Saya had seen human mothers cut from an apple to feed their child. At one point, she had wanted to beg Yamori to release her boyfriend and let her take his place, but it hurt to speak. It hurt to think. It hurt to be conscious.

Her broken arm was forced above her head, held tightly by the wrist. Something sliced through her little finger and ring finger. She watched them fall, bouncing off of the tiles in front of her face as blood splashed down her arm from the cuts. Her stomach turned at the sight and soon she saw Yamori reach down to collect the severed digits.

Saya finally moved of her own free will, but her strength was greatly diminished. The best that she could do was turn her head the other way so that she could avoid Kaneki's gaze. She already knew what was to follow. Yamori would force his head back and shove her fingers into his mouth. Kaneki would be given no choice but to eat her flesh again. Then Yamori would come to cut off more fingers. Then her hand. Her forearm. Her upper arm. He would need to choose a new limb to start feeding Kaneki from once her left arm was completely gone.

A sound of disgust made the girl tense, but she still faced away. There was a retching noise, accompanied by the splash of vomit onto the tiles. Saya could smell blood strong in the air. Ghoul blood. Her blood. _Kaneki? What? Kaneki?!_

"You need some time to digest, don't you? Alright Why don't we give you some entertainment while you're digesting? I'm sure this toy has a few more rounds left in it." Yamori's footsteps crossed back to Saya and he hefted her over his shoulder, her body limp as a ragdoll.

Her back slammed against a hard, cold surface that she quickly recognized as a table. As much as she knew that she should be panicking, her body refused to move. Her perception of self-preservation was becoming muted by the pain and weakness that racked her body. Staring blankly up at the ceiling, she felt the heat of the man's fingers dig into the waist of her panties. Tears trickled from the corners of her eyes, her breathing ragged as she tried to block out what was happening to her.

 **Shift P.O.V**

He had never felt so weak before. The moment that he saw Yamori tear off her leg, Kaneki began to feel a terrible, sinking guilt at not being able to stop him. The best that either of the captives could hope for would be that Yamori would grow bored and return Saya to wherever he had brought her from. He was determined, though. Determined to break Kaneki. Even if it meant killing Saya.

When he force-fed the girl's flesh to the boy, it was one of the most horrifying things that Kaneki had ever experienced. Forced to look at the girl's motionless, expressionless body as he chewed on a mouthful of her flesh. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to break, but if he did, he would have no hope of surviving. They both needed to survive this.

Now he could feel his tears mingling with her blood, smeared across his mouth and cheeks. A tightness formed in Kaneki's chest as he watched through the white hair that fell forward over his eyes. To watch it unfiltered would be too much to bear. It was bad enough to hear the sounds. The grunts that left Yamori. The pained gasps that were being forced from Saya's lips.

The blond ghoul had taken an act that was supposed to be so intimate and sweet and he had turned it into this violent act of torture. Kaneki wanted to scream again, but his throat hurt from holding it in for so long. Gritting his teeth, he silently cried and prayed for it to end soon. _I'm sorry, Saya. I'm so sorry._

 **Shift P.O.V**

Her mind was not with her body. Even as her limp form was rocked back and forth against the male ghoul's, her back scraping over the table. Her brain refused to live in that moment and put her somewhere else. Somewhere that she had not been in a long, long time.

Saya was in a small kitchen, sitting at the table on someone's lap. In a booster seat, positioned across the table from them, was a boy that was even younger than her. He was crying, but a young man was trying to comfort him. The man that was holding her tried to offer advice. His voice was gentle, quiet. He saw that Saya was turning to look at him and smiled before trying to redirect her attention to the scraps of meat on the plate in front of her.

"They don't make parenting books for baby ghouls!" The young man sounded exasperated. As if this was something that he had been wanting to bring up for quite a while. "Saburo won't drink his blood! What am I supposed to do? I'm not a mother! I can't do this!"

"You can do this," the older man assured him. He settled Saya into her own seat and patted her head gently. Walking over, he embraced the younger man and whispered something to him. The younger man nodded, wiping away tears. "He doesn't need a mother. Saburo needs his fathers. You're worrying too much. He probably just wants something fresher, alright? I'll go and get some fresh blood. Wait here with the kids. I'll be back soon. I promise."

Saya's eyes opened in the present as she felt a sudden emptiness in her lower half. Her head turned to the side, tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she heard Yamori step away from her limp body. "Saburo." The name left her lips in barely above a whisper. Thankfully, it went unheard by the other two ghouls. _Saburo. My brother? I had a brother? Was that really a memory? I remember those men. I don't remember having a brother._

A hand gripped her jaw, fingers digging into the corners of her mouth to force it open. The smell of flesh and blood made Saya's stomach growl. A severed finger was pushed past her lips and a hand clasped over her mouth to make her eat it. The flesh gave way easily beneath her teeth, the blood running down her throat. Bones cracked and crunched as she chewed, but she was unable to spit them out.

More tears ran from her eyes as she recognized the taste of the flesh. She glanced over at Kaneki and saw him slumped forward against his restraints. There was fresh blood pooling beneath him on the floor. Her gaze flitted back to Yamori as he held up another of Kaneki's fingers. Saya reluctantly ate the next finger, her body starting to shake as she cried. When she saw the syringe come into view, she had no strength to fight it. The tip of the needle pierced the membrane of her eye and she felt instant agony. Something was injected into her and it brought a smirk to the man's face.

When her head was released, she saw the blond ghoul step back and she shivered in the cold air of the room. Her shirt was bunched up around her waist, her panties somewhere on the floor. Saya felt a clenching in her gut as she feared what he planned to do next. She heard a clatter on the table and tensed in response. _What is he doing?_

"No! Get away from her!" The shout came from Kaneki as he began to frantically try to break free. "Don't touch her! Don't-!"

"I'm just getting you a tender little snack." A hand planted on Saya's lower abdomen, pinning her in place on the table. The man's face came into view, a sadistic grin spreading across his face. "I can't just tear this part off. You'd probably go into shock if I did that. I want you to feel this. I want you to see this, toy."

Saya felt the bite of a blade, deep into the sensitive flesh just below her navel. A scream tore its way through her, the girl throwing her head back against the table's surface. Her hands clawed at the smooth, cold surface beneath her as she tried to drag herself to safety, but it was futile. The blade was lifted and stabbed deep into the skin near her hip. He began carving away at it, peeling off a long strip of the girl's flesh and laying it out like a cut of meat.

Yamori was poising the blade to carve off more, but stopped when a pounding could be heard at the door. He looked up with an almost pouting sort of frown. Stabbing the blade into her thigh, he stood and went to see who it was.

While he was preoccupied, Saya looked to Kaneki. He was watching her with wide, watery eyes. She wanted nothing more than to go to him and reassure him, how her father had reassured her other father in her memory. She was definitely not thinking clearly though. The girl managed to get off of the table, but crumpled to the floor immediately.

Heated words were being exchanged at the door, though Saya's attention was still on Kaneki. Her own pain was pushed aside as she tried to get herself to stand again. She failed to notice Ayato's appearance until he was lifting her in his arms and turning to glare at her boyfriend.

Now that she was being carried out of the room, her body was failing her. The girl's vision was going black and it was becoming even more difficult to concentrate. "The cupcakes have pink frosting. It's not gross."

"Idiot Saya. What am I going to do with you? I can't even leave you alone for a day without you getting hurt." Ayato looked down as she went completely limp.


	32. Chapter 32

NeonHorizon: Confession time, happy readers. You might be wondering why I've been so mean to Saya lately. I know, I really put her through some hell, didn't I? It's sort of...like a self-punishment? I made some decisions earlier in this story that I regret. I started to hate myself for doing that. Like...really, really hated myself. So, in a fit of self-loathing, I turned against Saya. I almost wrote her death in chapter 30, to be honest. But don't worry! Things will get better from here on out! By the way, keep in mind that we're going to follow the manga story line instead of the anime one! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 _This is where I die._ Shivering in the corner of the cell, Saya kept her gaze locked on the bars across the space from her. The girl felt weaker than ever before in her life. There were two fingers missing from her left hand, her right leg was missing from the knee down, strips of flesh had been cut away from her lower abdomen, and every fiber of her being seemed to ache.

Her eyes burned as she blinked. She had cried to the point where she had no more tears. The memory of what Yamori had done to her was still fresh, even a few days after Ayato removed her from that room. Rather than take her back to his own room, he had taken her to the prison cell. He seemed to think that it was more secure. Her wounds had been wrapped and her rescuer had brought her food and water, but she felt broken. She felt as though any attempt to repair herself would be for nothing.

Tucking her left knee beneath her chin, she glared at the barred door. _Ayato. You little shit._ Licking her chapped lips, Saya winced. _I'm going to die in here. Ayato can't protect me from Yamori. He never even gave me enough food to give me the strength to protect myself. And now it's too late._

Every muscle tensed when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the corridor. She drew further into the corner, her nose wrinkling at the vaguely familiar scent of a particular male ghoul. Saya lifted her bandaged left hand and absently licked at the bloody gauze that covered the spot where her ring and little fingers once were. The taste of her own blood soothed her and she was able to maintain a steady glare when the man came into view.

He stood on the other side of the bars, expressionless for a long moment. Taking a step closer, the man gripped one of the bars and gave a slight tug. It held in place. His mouth twisted into a sneer and his cold gaze fell upon the girl once more. "I see that he still has some use for you."

Saya's lips parted and she sucked at the bloody gauze, not letting her eyes leave him. She was not about to speak to him. She was not about to approach the bars. The girl was afraid, but refused to show it.

His fingers slid along the bar in his grip, his gaze softening in mock concern. "You look so lonely in there, little toy. Don't you miss Kaneki?"

She bristled on the inside, but again refused to show any change in her posture or expression. _Kaneki. I can smell his blood all over this bastard! He's still torturing him. Trying to break him._ A bit of red-tinted drool dripped to the floor from her hand and she slowly extracted the gauze-padded appendage from her mouth.

Seeing the drool, his sneer was replaced with the faintest of smiles. "You're hungry, aren't you? Ayato won't feed you; toys shouldn't be able to fight back."

Glowering at him across the cell, she traced her tongue over the gauze. Even if she did want to speak, her voice would be hoarse. The water that Ayato gave her was not enough to keep her thirst quenched and after crying, the dehydration and throat pain made it difficult to speak. Instead, she settled upon a single action to show her irritation and displeasure. Lifting her right hand, she drew it into a fist and extended her middle finger.

The smile faded upon seeing this. "I brought you a gift."

She saw him reach his free hand to his pocket and she prepared to move, fearful of him planning to break in. Kaneki's scent became stronger as the man pushed his hand between the bars, clutching something wrapped in a blood-stained white handkerchief. Her stomach turned as she immediately realized what it was. Something of Kaneki's. Some severed piece of her boyfriend's body. Dread settled in her stomach as intrusive thoughts filled her mind.

Yamori held out the offering and smirked. "What's wrong, toy? Don't you want this?" His eyes filled with mirth when he recognized the unease in her face. "I brought you a present. You don't want to turn this down. The next time I use you, I might not be as gentle as I was last time."

Saya's rage was building, overshadowing her pain and fear. When she spoke, her voice came out in a quiet rasp. "Fuck off, you sadistic piece of shit. I don't need whatever you're offering."

"You still have some fight in you after all." He sounded relieved and it showed in his facial expression. His lips were pulling back into a wide smile. "You're not completely broken. You still have a few uses in you."

"I said to fuck off!" Scowling across the cell at him, she felt her anger building more and more. Even worse than him calling her a toy or talking about using her, she hated him for hurting Kaneki. She despised him for using her to hurt Kaneki. She loathed him for making her so weak that, even if she did want to fight back, she did not have the strength to.

 _I'll kill him! If I can just get enough strength, I'll kill this monster!_ Her right hand clenched into a fist at her side and she gritted her teeth. _I won't die in here! I refuse to die in this place and I refuse to let this bastard kill Kaneki! I'm going to get out of this cell and I'll tear this jerk apart with my bare hands if I have to!_ Maintaining her glare, she lifted her left hand again to begin lapping at her blood once more.

Yamori raised his hand a little, offering the wrapped morsel once more. To the casual onlooker, it probably looked like a man at the zoo. A man that was trying to coax a shy creature from the back of its cage so he could pet it. He gripped the bar harder in his other hand and he tried to move it again. It seemed to be solidly in place. As he contemplated forcing the bars apart to get at the girl within, light footsteps echoed down the hallway and drew his attention away.

"Why are you here? She's Ayato's captive," a female voice spoke.

Saya watched as Eto came into view and relief washed over her. Even better than Ayato, this girl was able to drive away the other members of Aogiri Tree. As Saya looked on, the hooded and bandaged figure spoke to Yamori and asked why he was visiting Saya's cell. The man attempted an explanation, a lie, but it was clear that Eto was not having it.

"If you brought her a present, just leave it on the floor," she finally stated.

The dark-haired ghoul watched him drop the little bundle onto the cold, hard floor before withdrawing from the bars. All the while, his eyes remained on her shivering figure in the corner. She only allowed herself to relax when he was out of sight down the hallway. Her gaze fell upon the blood-stained bundle and she grimaced. _It smells like Kaneki._

Eto looked at the bundle as well, standing closely at the bars. "Are you okay, Saya?"

No answer was offered. She simply stared at the handkerchief. Even after hearing Eto walk away, she was apprehensive about leaving her corner. The floor and wall around her safe place were warm from her own body heat and the rest of the cell felt cold in comparison. However, the scent of the bundle was tantalizing.

She dragged herself toward the "gift" and took it in her hand. Only when she was safely back in her corner did she open it with trembling hands. The blood-stained fabric was pulled away to reveal four severed fingers that gave off her boyfriend's scent. Saya's stomach growled loudly. Her first instinct was to try to eat the offering, but her conscience would not allow it.

Discarding the body parts, she clutched the handkerchief against her chest and felt her eyes burning again. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and break out of the cell. She wanted to save Kaneki. With half a leg missing, as well as some fingers, it would be difficult.

There was no way that Ayato would let her out of the cell. He had become paranoid that someone else might try to take her so now she was locked in there at all times. He would occasionally enter the cell to be with her, but she was otherwise left alone in there. The food that he provided was just enough to keep her from starving, but not enough to let her regenerate her missing pieces or gain enough strength to break out.

As supportive as Eto tried to act, Saya had a gut feeling that she would be of little help in her goal to save Kaneki. Eto was just like the others, even if she acted like she wanted to be Saya's friend. She came to the cell at night, standing on the other side of the bars as if looking at an exotic animal.

With so few options, the ghoul began to plan. Terrible things came to mind, but she knew that they might be her only way of escaping and getting back to her boyfriend. _If he won't give me food, I might have to just eat him._ Saya licked her chapped lips as she caught Ayato's scent in the hallway. _I'm going to ask for food and if he refuses to give me enough, I'll have to get desperate._

 **Shift P.O.V**

It felt like an eternity since he tasted the magnificent flavor, but he could easily recall it. Just the thought of tasting it again made him shudder with anticipation. It made his heart race and he only became more excited when a particularly decadent idea came to mind. Something much better than the simple idea of eating a half-ghoul while they ate a human.

When he was asked to accompany the Anteiku ghouls to rescue their two missing companions, he eagerly accepted. After all, this could be his big chance. Coming to their rescue could leave them indebted to him. He would be saving their lives in order to save them for him.

"What are you thinking, you pervert?"

Tsukiyama smiled coyly and ran a hand over his hair. "I don't know what you're implying, Touka. I'm just thinking about my darling friends Saya and Kaneki. I can only imagine the cruelty that they've suffered with Aogiri Tree."

Touka was obviously suspicious about his true intentions, but Yoshimura had said that they needed everyone that they could get to help with the rescue. "If you hurt them-"

"You think so lowly of me? I wouldn't hurt them!" he protested, feigning outrage. "You know that Saya and I are the best of friends."

"The last time you saw Saya, you turned against her and tried to eat her."

"Only because she made me realize how dear she is to me." It was true. When he spoke of sharing Kaneki's flesh with her, she had argued that people should not eat those that they loved. This, in turn, sparked an idea in him. A yearning in his heart. If you love someone so deeply, so completely, why would you have reservations about consuming them and becoming one with them? Making them belong to you entirely, for eternity.

Saya and Rize had been his close friends. The only ones that he felt could even slightly understand him. Rize had departed, but Saya was still there. He was sure that she would surrender her flesh to him. If she loved him as much as he loved her, she would let him devour her after they both devoured Kaneki.


	33. Chapter 33

"The cupcakes have pink frosting." Saya's voice was soft, but raspy from thirst. Her words echoed off of the walls of her cell as she leaned her head back against the cold, hard wall. "Pink frosting, red frosting, white frosting. But these cupcakes are pink and they're mushy and they taste like death." She drew a deep, shuddery breath. "Death, death, death. They taste like death and they're gonna kill me. But why should I care when the end's so near?"

Ayato narrowed his eyes, listening to the morose song that she had been singing for the past half hour. He knew that he had to do something and soon. She had stopped eating and drinking. Whether it was an attempt at making him release her or just her own true wish to die, he was unsure. He just hated the guilt that was now gnawing at him.

"And the blood, it keeps running. The death coming closer. The pink cupcakes that taste like death," she continued, raising her voice more. "When will it come? When will it come? Sweet, cupcake death! When will it come and I can taste the foul flavor of it?"

Saya flinched when Ayato kicked the door, sending up a loud clanging sound. She opened her eyes and lowered her head, forcing her gaze to meet his. A slight tilt of her head and she licked her lips. "What's wrong, you little shit? You don't like my song? I made it just for you~"

"You're pissing me off," he growled. "Stop making so much noise."

Tucking her left knee to her chest, she grinned. "What's the worst that can happen? I draw attention to myself and Yamori comes back to finish me off?" She saw his scowl deepen as he gripped the bars, getting closer. "What pisses you off more? That he took my leg, that he cut me up, or that he violated me? What makes your blood boil, Ayato?"

"Shut up."

She held up her left hand, displaying that she was still missing her ring and little fingers. Dragging her tongue over the blood-stained bandage, she beamed. "Yum. Sweeter than pink cupcakes~"

He stalked off down the corridor, leaving her alone once more. Saya had tensed when he first arrived and now her muscles began to slowly relax little by little. _I'm not healing. Even if I eat, I know it will take a lot of food before I can heal properly._

Her body was weak from the injuries. Her spirit was weak from the overall assault. Her heart broke a little each time she thought about never seeing Kaneki again. Curling her right hand into a fist, she shook her head. "I'll see you again. I'll get out of here and you'll be the first person I see. I swear!" As soon as the words left her lips, her head rolled back and rested against the wall again.

Time passed. She was unsure of how much time, but Ayato was clearly done with her for the day. Instead, Eto appeared at the bars after some time with a bundle in her hands. She extended her arm through the bars and set it on the floor as gently as possible, her expression hidden behind the bandages.

"You have to eat." Her voice was quiet, carrying a flicker of actual concern. "Saya. You'll die if you keep this up."

Saya turned her head to the side, ignoring her. She waited until the other ghoul had left before she dragged herself close to the bundle. Inside was fresh, bloody human meat. Despite her determination to not eat what Ayato gave her, she lifted this offering and carried it back to her corner. It did not smell like Kaneki. It carried the scent of a male human.

She sank her teeth into the tender flesh and began to eat, her stomach growling as if to command her to eat faster. When there was no more, she curled up in the corner and lifted the handkerchief that Yamori had dropped into her cell. It had contained Kaneki's severed fingers, but now only held the scent of the boy's flesh and blood. She cradled it to her chest as she closed her eyes, her stomach now full and content from the meal.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Saya…_ He stared down at his lap, tears drying on his cheeks. Kaneki was filled with a special kind of dread. Days had passed since he last saw her, but his heart still hurt from what he had witnessed. Adding another level of horror, his stomach was full from being force-fed what remained of her right leg. He could still feel her blood crusted on his chin, cheeks, and around his mouth.

It was terrible to be forced to sit by as she was violated, but his mind gradually settled upon what Yamori had said. Calling her a toy, insinuating that Ayato was doing the same thing to her over and over again. It filled Kaneki with a mix of rage and despair.

 _I have to save her! I can't let that happen to her again! I need to escape!_ His eyes narrowed as he looked to Yamori. Even now, the man was trying to taunt him. The older ghoul had his back to Kaneki and was talking about Saya. He was describing what he had done to her and commenting on how her flesh might taste.

The second that the man left the room, Kaneki tried to get his hands free. It was futile; the bonds were too tight and every movement hurt. He gritted his teeth and pulled some more, determined to get to Saya no matter what. Yamori had not said where he was going, but if he was going to try to bring Saya to the room again, Kaneki would save her.

 **Shift P.O.V**

As soon as they were inside, he caught traces of her scent and began to move toward it. His heart pounded with excitement as he navigated through the hideout, mouth beginning to salivate as he drew closer to her location. Though, he could not pass up the opportunity to fight and eat along the way. He knew in his heart that, wherever she was, she would be waiting eagerly for his arrival.

Yomo and Uta were with him, engaging other ghouls when necessary. The pale-haired ghoul knew her scent as well and could easily lead, but Tsukiyama had forced his way to the front of their search party. He wanted to be the first face that she saw. The first beacon of hope.

Her scent was leading him down to what seemed to be prison cells. Tsukiyama rushed past the others, focused entirely on her now. The sweet and savory aroma of Saya's flesh and blood was driving him onward. As he neared the source, he saw the cells suddenly empty. The cells around hers all seemed to be vacant; leaving her completely alone.

He reached the door to her prison and stood there a moment, staring in at the girl. There was blood on the floor around her and she was in the fetal position, facing away from him. Even in this position, he could tell that something was not right. Her right leg was missing from the knee down and had been wrapped in a dirty, makeshift bandage. Seeing her put in such a state, by someone else's hands, filled him with outrage. He was about to try the door when Yomo pushed past him and kicked it with enough force to open it with one attempt.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Metal clanged as the door opened and Saya curled into a tighter ball against the cold, hard surface of the corner. She held the handkerchief to her chest, trying to put her back to whoever was entering. Her heart raced and she knew that fighting was not an option; she still felt weak despite eating. Then a scent drifted to her. A familiar scent that made her open her eyes. _Yomo?! That smells like Yomo! And that guy from the mask shop! And…_

"What have they done to my darling Saya?! Si cruel!" Arms lifted her and the girl tensed in his hold, one arm instinctively lifting to wrap around his neck to steady her. Tsukiyama frowned down at the girl, cradling her against his chest. "You poor thing! They've mutilated my little flower!"

"We need to keep moving," Yomo spoke from near the door. "Can you take her out to Irimi and Hinami?"

"Of course! I'll take good care of my dear friend. You go on and keep searching for Kaneki."

Saya looked over his shoulder at the other two ghouls. Her eyes briefly met Yomo's before he left the cell. When she realized that Tsukiyama was holding her with two arms, she frowned. "How did your arm grow back so quickly?"

He carried her out of the prison cell, smiling in a sickly sweet manner. "You're curious about getting your leg back quickly, aren't you? Don't worry, my dear. I'll take care of you."

When they were out in open air, Saya shivered from the chill and huddled closer to her old friend, closing her eyes. "Kaneki! They don't know where Kaneki is! I know where he is! We have to go save him!"

"Hush now. Everything will be alright." Tsukiyama leaned down, delicately kissing her forehead. "My poor little flower. Even in this state, you're worried about our beloved Kaneki."

The man continued to walk and Saya looked around at their surroundings. He had taken her outside, but seemed to be in no great hurry to take her to Irimi and Hinami. In fact, it almost seemed as if Tsukiyama was carrying her intentionally away from the scent of other ghouls. "Where are you taking me?"

"Did you know, Saya? The CCG is here, too. This is no place for my dear friend to try to recover."

"I'm fine! Just take me to Irimi!"

"Non! I could never leave you in their incapable hands!" he scolded. Looking ahead, his hold on her tightened. "You wondered how I healed so quickly, didn't you?" He caught the girl's slight nod as well as the scowl taking form on her lips. "And we're the same aren't we? None of them are like us. They wouldn't know how to properly take care of an injured koukau."

Saya looked around again, desperately hoping that someone would try to help her. With her injuries, it would be difficult to try to fight him off. Even if she used her kagune, it was quite heavy. With half of her right leg missing, it would be nearly impossible to keep her balance. "I don't want to go with you," she growled.

"Come now! It only makes sense for me to take care of my darling friend Saya!" He smiled down at her. "Alright. We'll go see the others, but I absolutely refuse to leave you in their care!"

 _I'm not saved._ She stared down at the blood-soaked bandage wrapped around her right leg where it had been severed. _I still might die. He tried to eat me the last time I saw him._ They started to slide down a small incline and she gripped tightly to the cloak he was wearing. "Careful, dumbass!"

"My! Such foul language! There's the prickly rose that I love!"


	34. Chapter 34

NeonHorizon: I listened to some Depeche Mode while writing the Tsukiyama parts today. Different music for different characters. Here's the reunion chapter.

* * *

He entered the room to find a rather pleasant sight. Something that made his heart flutter and filled him with utter bliss. The room was filled with the sound of meat being chewed and torn apart. He leaned in the doorway, a smile curling his lips as he looked upon the source of the noise.

Blue locks, as dark as the night sky, was falling around her face as she feasted on the dinner brought to her by a servant. Her lips were painted a dark red, almost black, shade and a little blood ran down her chin. Small, pale hands gripped the piece of meat tightly as she tore into it again with her teeth. When the girl seemed to sense his arrival, she turned abruptly to glare with red and black eyes. Swallowing the bite of food, Saya frowned. "You need something?"

Tsukiyama's smile grew as he stepped into the room. "My dear, sweet Saya. Are you as excited for tonight as I am?"

She lowered her gaze back to the food as she licked her lips. The girl's eyes narrowed and she seemed to be contemplating how to answer. "Of course."

The male ghoul pouted and sat on the edge of the bed. He had hoped to see her eyes light up and hear excitement in her answer. Reaching out, with the intention of tucking her hair behind her ear, he found her slapping his hand away. "Is that any way to treat your nurse?"

"You're not a nurse," she growled in reply. "I would have healed eventually."

"Non! I took such good care of you these past weeks! I gave you only the best food and I helped you heal!" Feigning offense, he put a hand on his chest and sighed, shaking his head.

Saya set the slab of meat down on the plate on her lap. As much as she despised it, he had helped her immensely after her rescue. He had taken her to see Irimi and Hinami to assure them that she was alive and well, but had swiftly whisked her away after this to his own home. Her wounds were cleaned and wrapped. She had been settled in a nice room and was attended to almost exclusively by Tsukiyama. "Thanks."

His smile returned and he reached for her hair again. The man's fingers ran along the length of a lock of hair and he leaned down toward her. "I'm just glad to help my good friend Saya. Now!" He stood and strolled over to the closet across the room, throwing open the doors with excitement. "Let me select the perfect outfit for you tonight! I'll make my darling friend absolutely beautiful!"

Of course, Tsukiyama had other reasons for being so excited. He had been in contact with Kaneki for a while. This was going to be the night that he reunited the boy with Saya. It would bring him that much closer to his ambition. The past weeks of caring for the female ghoul, he had been managed to gain her trust.

She was forced to rely on him for pretty much everything. He watched her heal and regain her confidence. It just made his infatuation greater; he got to watch her bounce back from such a tragedy and her strength made him quiver. Getting to spend every day at her side, he was constantly surrounded by her sweet scent and was reminded of the delicious taste of her flesh. It made his mouth water even now, as he rummaged through the closet for a suitable outfit.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Saya continued eating as she watched him push aside various odd things he had stocked the closet with. Every day seemed to be a different outfit. Where he was getting them from, she was unsure. She almost suspected that he went out every day at some point and bought a new one. _Pervert. He knows my measurements and everything._

When she finished her meal, the girl drew the blanket aside and looked down at her right leg. It had been severed at the knee, but with Tsukiyama's help she had grown it back. Running her fingertips over the new limb, she could almost imagine that she had never lost her leg to begin with. The old leg had been different of course. She had a small mole on her calf and another on her shin. This leg did not have those. Her new fingers were also different from the old ones.

"Absolument parfait! My dear Saya, this is the only one for tonight!" he exclaimed, turning to show her the clothes.

Saya scowled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Not a chance in hell, you creep. I'm not wearing something like that."

"You must! Think of our darling Kaneki! This outfit will take his breath away!"

"I'd never wear something like that! It's not my style; it's too bright!" She drew her knees to her chest as he approached the bed, still clutching the clothes and beginning to look heartbroken. As if his entire world would fall apart if she refused to wear what he had picked out. "Tsukiyama, I said no."

Crestfallen, he sighed and looked down. He began to tremble and brought the bundle of cloth up to his nose for a moment before setting it on the bed again. He looked to her with a frown, tilting his head slightly to try to garner sympathy. "My sweet little flower. You know that I only want to make you look beautiful. This dress will make your natural beauty bloom!"

 _There's no getting out of this, is there?_ Saya looked at the dress again and grimaced. The material was nice and the design was fairly modest, but the colors were so bright. It was not at all what she wanted to wear. She would have preferred something less dramatic. She really just wanted to feel like her old self again.

Grimacing, she licked some blood off of her hands. "Fine." She saw the happiness in his face and let him run his fingers through her hair. "When are we leaving anyway?"

"After sunset. Which gives us plenty of time to get you ready! I'm going to have someone run a bath for you. Wait here."

Saya obeyed and looked toward the window. There was a thick, heavy curtain drawn across it to give her privacy. She got out of bed now and went to look outside. It was mid-afternoon and the sun's warm rays could be felt against her face. Closing her eyes, she released a sigh.

She had tried not to think about her days with Aogiri Tree. It was too painful to remember what had happened to her and to Kaneki. However, one thought was irritating her. Tsukiyama had filled her in on what had happened after he took her away. He was told by the other Anteiku ghouls as well as Kaneki. The white-haired boy had killed Yamori. Brutally. He had broken half of the bones in Ayato's body as well.

Ayato's bones had been broken, but he was still alive. He could try to take her again. The thought made her more angry than fearful. She remembered when he tricked her into thinking that Kaneki had tried to abandon her. She remembered his attitude when she was injured.

 _If I see that little shit tonight, I won't let him get away without a fight. I'll take his limbs and see how he likes it. I'll make him feel as weak and pathetic as I felt when he left me alone in that prison cell!_ Seething, she hardly noticed when Tsukiyama returned to the room. She only noted his arrival when she felt a brush begin to run through her hair to untangle it.

"You look so angry. What's got you all fired up?" he teased.

She winced as he tried to pull her hair away from her face. "Have you heard anything about that brat Ayato? Has anyone seen him?"

"Hm? Why are you worried about him?" Leaning down, his face hovered next to hers, just over her shoulder. "Is my dear friend worried for her safety? If we encounter him tonight, I'll put him in his place for you."

Her lips curled into a cruel grin and she snickered. "No way. If we run into that little shit, I'm taking him down myself."

His eyes lit up and a delighted smile formed on his face. "I'd expect nothing less of my darling Saya! I love to see your eyes burn with that hatred! Absolutely delicious~"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"I haven't seen you look this nervous in a while," Banjou remarked.

"Ah. Um…well it's just…I haven't seen her in weeks." Kaneki realized that he had been pacing and stopped. A look over made him notice that Banjou and the others had been watching him. He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. "Do you think she's really alright? Tsukiyama didn't tell me much. He just said that she was getting healthy. Do you think he's been treating her well?"

Banjou awkwardly looked away. "Uh. Well, every time he talks about her he gets that weird look on his face. I'm pretty sure he's in love with her. So he's probably taking care of he," the man bluntly responded.

 _In love with her?_ The white-haired ghoul took on a puzzled expression and went to his room to double-check that his clothes looked alright. He was dressed plainly in a t-shirt and black pants, but he was starting to wonder if he should have gotten something nicer for their reunion.

Guilt gnawed at his stomach as he remembered the last time he saw her and he sat on the edge of his bed. Every time he thought of her, he instantly recalled the horrors that she had been forced to endure. The removal of her leg and the other unspeakable things that Yamori had done to her. Kaneki had been powerless to save her back then. He could only hope that she could forgive him.

A knock at the door startled him into the present. "She's here," Banjou called to him. "I thought you might want a private reunion so…"

"Oh. R-right. Just a second." Kaneki got up to open the door and was met with a sight that made his heart race. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he looked down at Saya.

She was wearing a knee-length crimson dress ornamented with lavender ribbons at the wrists and around the neck. The neckline itself was high, but the dress turned to lace just above her chest so her pale skin was elegantly showing through. Her dark blue hair had been pulled away from her face by two braids and the rest hung in loose waves.

The girl instantly grinned when she saw him blush and tilted her head. "What do you think? It's too much, right? Tsukiyama-"

He cut her off, drawing her against his chest in a tight hug. Kaneki buried his face in the side of her neck, feeling the lace tickle against his cheek. Her arms lifted around him, hugging back as she laughed a little. "S-Saya…you look amazing! But…you're okay, right? You got hurt so much. Are you alright?" He pulled back to look her up and down, but she appeared to be fine.

She smothered another laugh. "I'm fine! Are _you_ okay?"

Kaneki pulled her close again, feeling tears of relief burning at the corners of his eyes. "I was so worried about you! I'm just…I'm so glad that you're alright!" His lips met hers and his heart began to hammer when she returned the kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

NeonHorizon: I've written two love stories involving Uta so I just find it hilarious that the OC in this story doesn't even know his name. I can't write her interacting with him without laughing. I hope you like this chapter. Kaneki will play a bigger part in the next one ;)

* * *

"I need a mask." Saya lingered near the door, her body tense as she looked from the other ghoul to the door behind her. Rain dripped from the long violet coat that Tsukiyama had gifted her, making her grimace. "Sorry about the water."

Across the shop, the other ghoul lazily looked up from something he had been working on. When he stood, he seemed to pause as he took a moment to examine her more closely. "Have we met?"

She tried to remain calm as he strode over to her, still dividing her attention between this man and the door at her back. When he got closer, she began to get anxious. _He's friends with Yomo. He was there when I was rescued from Aogiri Tree. But he's so damn tall! It's intimidating. And wasn't this guy supposed to be really strong? Like "leader of the fourth ward when he was_ _ **my**_ _age" kind of strong?!_

Swallowing her unease, Saya nodded and her hands curled into fists in her pockets. "I'm Mizunami Saya. From Anteiku. Yomo introduced us when I was younger. You made my first mask."

"Oh." He continued to stare, running a hand through the longer hair on the right side of his head. After a moment, he seemed to remember her and looked past the girl to the door. "Are you being followed?"

"I don't know. Could you-?" She tensed again as he reached past her to lock the door. "Thanks."

"So you want a new mask? What happened to the one I made you?" The man was already walking back to his desk and gave her a beckoning nod when she hesitated to follow him.

 _The last time I saw him, he was wearing that hooded cloak. I forgot how weird he looks. He's got all of those tattoos and piercings. How does a ghoul get those anyway?_ Saya hesitantly made her way over to the stool he pointed at and took a seat. "I can't go back to my home. I lost all of my stuff. I have to start over from scratch," she explained.

"Hm. That's too bad." He produced a flexible measuring tape and began to take her measurements, red and black eyes focused on the numbers. "So why do you need a mask? It seems like you're in hiding."

At this, Saya scowled. "That's right. No one's supposed to know where I'm living. Especially not anyone from Anteiku. So I'd appreciate-"

"Why would I tell anyone? Unless Renji asks, I'm not going to say anything. It's not my business." The man started to make a few notes and frowned. "So why do you need a mask? Is this for hunting?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Not exactly. If I have to hunt, I'll wear it. I just can't be recognized if I have to help some other ghouls with something."

"Hm." Leaning back, he caught her glancing his way. "What is it?"

Saya's eyes narrowed. "Those piercings and tattoos. You're the only ghoul I've seen that has things like that. How did you get them? And why would you get them? They make you too easy to recognize."

He tilted his head, as if she was the first in a while to ask these questions. "I like them. I don't need to give you more reasons than that. Tattoos can be meaningful. To memorialize a loved one or a specific event. Or just to represent something important to you. Why? Do you want one?"

 _To represent something important to you?_ The girl felt a weird rush of excitement at that idea. "I'm not old enough," she argued.

"Where ghouls go to get these, they don't check your age. They're not normal tattoo artists." He waited to see if she would say more, but she remained silent and her face started to flush pink. "Did you want a half-mask or a full mask? And did you have a preference on material?"

Saya was halfway back to the hideout when she heard footsteps behind her. The girl was still on high alert after everything that had happened in the eleventh ward so her body instantly tensed to prepare to fight. Her nose twitched, picking up the faint scent of someone familiar, and she relaxed ever so slightly.

The tall, male figure came up beside her, umbrella in hand and a smile on his face. "Did you get what you needed?"

A smirk tugged at her lips. "Stalker."

"Non! I was simply worried about the safety of my darling friend! Imagine if some cruel boy came and whisked you away again! I don't think my heart could take it!" Tsukiyama moved closer to her, making sure that the umbrella shielded them both from the rain. "How was Monsieur HySy? Did he promise to keep your secret?"

Tugging at her hood to hide her face a little more, she shrugged. "I told him that I'm in hiding and he said he wouldn't tell Yomo unless Yomo asked. Do you know his name?"

"Monsieur HySy?" He saw her nod and tilted his head, smiling sheepishly. "You don't know his name, but you're asking favors of him?" he teased.

"I don't talk to him unless I have to. I like to keep things that way." Saya felt an arm slide around her waist and grimaced. "Tsukiyama-!"

"Non! I won't let you catch a chill, my dear Saya! Now, let me think. I'm sure that his name is Uta. Why do you ask? You've finished your business with him."

Her thoughts briefly went to the discussion about tattoos and she nodded to satisfy Tsukiyama's curiosity. "I was just wondering. It doesn't matter."

"What do you think of him? Do you think he's scary?"

"Not as scary as _you_ are," she scoffed. Saya grinned wickedly as they stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. "I didn't think you would go out in the rain. This much humidity can't be good for your delicate skin."

"So cold! My darling friend, you underestimate the extent of my love for you if you think that a little rain would keep me from your side!"

They continued down the street, pressing onward through the rain as they neared the hideout. "You're using pretty flowery words, "Tra-Shuu". I didn't think you could love anything besides food."

The man feigned offense, his mouth twisting into a pained frown. "Your words cut deeply. To think that someone I cherish so dearly would wound me."

The girl snickered. "The only thing you've ever cherished is a good piece of meat," she continued. "I've known you long enough to know that."

"Ah! But people change, my dear Saya. I never thought that you would fall for anyone besides our sweet Kamishiro-san, but here we are." He saw her reaching for the door and planted a hand against it. Leaning down, he brought his face inches from hers and smiled in a sickly sweet manner. "We all change. I never could have imagined that I would fall for someone so completely, but you've captured my heart and made it yours."

Saya stared up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Can we go in now? It's cold out here and it's still raining, in case you haven't noticed."

"Would you like for me to warm you up, my dear?"

"I've got Kaneki for that." She opened the door, shaking rain water from her coat before stepping inside. His hand caught her arm and she turned to glare up at the man.

Tsukiyama's expression was one of concern and it made her pause before muttering a sarcastic taunt. "All those days of nursing you back to health and you treat me this way? Saya, you have such a cold, brutal heart. I had hoped that you might look at me with the same warmth that you look at our darling Kaneki."

"What do you mean "our"? He's _mine_." Her voice was a low hiss now as she tugged her arm from his grasp. They were both inside now and he pushed the door closed behind them. The other members of the group were further in so no one could hear or see them yet. "Kaneki is _mine_! I've told you that he was off-limits to you! If you hurt him-!"

"Come now. Don't you think that our Kaneki deserves all of the love that the world can offer him? Or are you that selfish that you won't even allow others to love him? Maybe you would prefer to be his only source of happiness. I never thought that you were so possessive, my dear."

The female ghoul bristled at this. "I'm not _selfish_! I just don't want to lose my boyfriend to a cannibal freak like _you_!"

"Ah, but this "cannibal freak" was the one that saved your life. And who said that my intention was to eat him?" He saw a hint of pink in her cheeks and cupped her chin with one hand. "I think that you've forgotten how much we have in common, my sweet Saya~"

Her stomach twisted in knots and she stepped back. "So, what? You're saying you love him, too? Really? Like actually love him?"

His smile spread as he advanced on her once more. "He's certainly caught my attention. I think we both love him for the same reasons. Though, we both have that _flexibility_ , don't we? We enjoy both sides of the coin."

Saya turned her back on him, shrugging off her coat and draping it over her arm. "So you're saying you're in love with Kaneki," she bluntly stated.

"I'm saying that I love Kaneki…but my heart belongs to you."

She shook her head and proceeded to where the other ghouls were staying. Immediately, she felt embarrassment settle in as all eyes turned to her and her outfit of the day. Tsukiyama had been supplying her with clothes since she had to abandon all of her belongings in her apartment. This day's outfit consisted of a bright fuchsia blouse with a white ribbon tied around her neck and a white skirt with silver and dark blue polka dots.

 _I should have known better than to trust someone like Tsukiyama to pick out my clothes. I don't have a choice though; I can't get my own stuff and I don't have the money to buy anything._ She saw Banjou staring and grimaced. "Where's Kaneki?"

"He's training. Where did you go today? You've been gone since this morning and no one knew where you went. It's dangerous out there. Especially with Ayato targeting you."

"I can take care of myself." Just hearing Ayato's name filled her with anger. She was instantly reminded of being stuck in the prison cell like a zoo animal on display. The girl's hands curled into fists and she bowed her head. "I'm going to wait for him in his room. If he comes out here first, tell him that."

"Monsieur Banjou, our dear Saya was never in danger. I made sure to accompany her to and from her errands," Tsukiyama assured the other ghoul.

Saya gritted her teeth as her irritation grew. _He was stalking me all day?! That creep!_ When she caught the white-haired ghoul's scent approaching, her mood instantly lifted from frustration to elation. "Welcome back, Kaneki."


	36. Chapter 36

The pain of half of his bones being broken was agonizing. The fact that he had been beaten by a half-ghoul made it worse. Piling on top of that embarrassment was the news that Saya had been taken by Tsukiyama.

Aogiri Tree had lost a good number of ghouls, including Yamori, so it would be some time before they could hope to be as powerful as they were before. It was beyond irritating. Even if he wanted to get Saya back, it would be too difficult to hold onto her now. Their new base was not as accommodating for prisoners and Saya would never willingly return to him.

The healing process was painful, but when Ayato was feeling up to it, he ventured to her apartment. An informant had said that she and Kaneki did not return to Anteiku. It came as no surprise though. Besides, Ayato knew that if Tsukiyama really had been the one to remove her from her cell, the violet-haired ghoul probably had her in his possession.

It made him sick to his stomach when he thought about their relationship. Saya and Tsukiyama were always close in the creepiest way. Even when they fought, the male ghoul never looked fearful or angry; he looked like a child play-fighting with their crush. The older ghoul never looked at her like prey, either.

With her still healing from losing a limb and fingers, she would be easy food. If Tsukiyama really wanted to, he could eat her with little effort. Just the thought of this made Ayato want to track the man down and kill him.

Currently, he was standing in Saya's room in her apartment. He had staked it out for a few days before making his move, just to be sure that she was not returning to it. When it became clear that she really had abandoned it, Ayato entered to take his pick of her belongings.

There was still meat in the freezer; packed away for later consumption. He helped himself to chilled cans of coffee and water bottles as well as some items from her bedroom. Everything was shoved haphazardly into his bag before he settled on her bed, stretching out to make himself comfortable.

Closing his eyes, he could remember what she felt like when she slept beside him. Lying on her bed, the ghoul was surrounded by her scent and it left him oddly calm. _When I find her again, I'm not letting her escape a second time._ Smirking, he pushed himself to sit upright and his hair fell over his eyes. _She can run. She can hide. But I'm going to find her._

As Ayato prepared to leave, he caught the scent of a human approaching her door. He stood still, listening as someone knocked and called for Saya. _Who's this?_ Approaching the peephole, he frowned and stepped back quickly. A boy with rather spiky dirty blond hair and bright colored clothes was standing outside, clearly distressed that Saya was not answering the door.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Saya? Are you okay?" A warm, gentle hand rested on hers as Kaneki leaned forward in his seat.

To her frustration, she felt herself starting to blush. Even after all of this time, seeing him look her way with such a soft expression made her heart race. "I'm fine," she assured her. The girl attempted a smile, but it was difficult. Their current situation was hard to smile at.

She would give anything for things to be the way they were before. Back when she could go to school and work. When she and Kaneki were able to go on dates to book stores. These things were no longer a part of her life. It had been a while since she was even able to speak to anyone from Anteiku.

"Uh…are you nervous about going out tonight?" Banjou inquired. "It's okay if you don't want to go."

"I'm going." This was said quickly and with a slight edge to her voice. It was an important night, after all. Kaneki was going to speak to some other ghouls about the whereabouts of their boss Shachi. It was far from a romantic outing, but she was still excited to be going out somewhere with Kaneki.

"Here we are! I finally found the perfect selections for you both~" Tsukiyama announced, letting himself into the base. "Hm? Oh, my dear Saya. Why the solemn expression? Come now; let's see that thorny smile you like to give me."

"Thorny smile?" Banjou glanced from the violet-haired ghoul to Saya.

"I save that especially for _you_ , Tsukiyama. Why would I share it with everyone else?" she taunted, already standing. The girl approached him and raised an eyebrow at the color of the fabrics he was carrying. "What did you bring? I'm getting sick of wearing those bright patterns you always put me in."

He reached down, caressing her cheek and simply smiling when she slapped his hand away. "My sweet little flower. You say it like I'm some kind of pervert dressing a doll. Non! What I'm doing is creating a living work of art with my dearest friend~"

"That's the creepiest-!" Saya went silent when she felt Kaneki's hand clutch hers, his warm palm pressing against her own. _The creepiest pick-up line I've ever heard_ , she finished the sentence in her head.

"What did you bring?" Kaneki asked, trying to be nice. "I don't really want to look too flashy…"

Tsukiyama's face seemed to light up at this and he flashed Saya a rather smug look. "Kaneki, you want to try on the clothes that I brought for you? I brought a few options that I thought would look good. Do you want to assist me, Saya?"

She subconsciously gripped Kaneki's hand tighter, causing him to look over. "Kaneki doesn't need any help dressing," she protested. _I'm not letting you ogle my boyfriend, you creep!_

The man's smile faded to a muted variation of what he showed her before and he tilted his head. "Do I detect a note of _jealousy_ ~? Non! That can't be! My darling little flower wouldn't be jealous of a man helping another man, would she? Don't you think that jealousy in a woman is _ugly_ , Kaneki?"

The pale-haired boy frowned and gave Saya's hand a light squeeze. "She's…just nervous. It's okay," Kaneki replied. "Right, Saya?"

When she saw him smile at her so gently, it sent her pulse into overdrive. Her chest felt tight as she saw that sweet expression on his face and she just wanted to hug him. "You're right. We've just been through a lot. I don't like being separated from you."

"It's alright though. Tsukiyama is our friend now." Kaneki could still see the conflicted look in her eyes. "If anything happens, I can take care of it. I promise. I'm stronger now, Saya. You have to have faith in me."

He left with Tsukiyama to try on clothes, leaving her behind with Banjou and the others. With no reason to hide her real expressions, Saya sat there with the scariest scowl that any of the other ghouls had ever seen. They gave her plenty of space, wary of each time she moved. It was no secret that they were afraid of her. She had yet to fight any of them or even act violently, but the way she glared and scowled seemed to be enough to convince them to back off.

 _I hate this_ , she thought with a louder than necessary sigh. _I hate thinking about them being alone together! That perverted cannibal creep is probably touching him right now!_ Her stomach churned at the thought and she shook her head. Kaneki wanted her to have faith in him. _He said that he could protect himself. He doesn't know that that scum has a crush on him. What if Tsukiyama touches him?! If he does something gross, I'll take off both of his hands!_

She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice the tall figure approaching her side until her wrist was firmly yet gently being taken in someone's hand. Saya snapped her head in his direction and glared icily up at the man. "Where's Kaneki?" she demanded in a growl.

He pretended to pout for a moment before smiling and licking his lips. "Oh, Saya. My dearest friend. That look on your face is so _delicious_ ~"

"Where is Kaneki?" the girl repeated.

"He's trying to decide between outfits. Not to worry," he assured her. "Come with me now. We need to get you all fixed up for tonight!"

As irritated as she was, the female ghoul stood. She glanced over at the others to find them all quickly looking away. Saya let him lead the way to her room, but she was on high alert. Any sudden movements from him and she would be quick to defend herself.

She watched him lay out a selection of clothes and subtly sniffed at the air around him. _He doesn't smell like ghoul blood and the only traces of Kaneki's scent on him aren't very strong._ Saya winced when she abruptly found herself wrapped tightly in his arms with his nose buried in the side of her neck. "Hey! What-?!"

Tsukiyama took a long inhale and trembled, his embrace tightening. "Oh, my dear Saya. Were you enjoying my scent just now~?" he teased. "You're going to make me blush! My darling little flower, are you just too bashful to show your true feelings?"

Struggling to try to free herself, Saya felt him sigh against her collarbone and then nuzzle his cheek against her neck. Her hands planted on his shoulders, trying to shove him away, but he held tightly. "Tsukiyama! I'm serious! Stop it!"

His lips moved to her ear, gently caressing her sensitive skin. The girl tensed in his hold, teeth gritted and face rapidly turning red. Licking along the curve of her ear, he could taste her flesh and it sent shivers of delight throughout his body. Clutching her against his chest, Tsukiyama released a moan that made her face turn even redder. One hand lifted to trail through her hair, his fingers trembling. "You really have _no idea_ what I want to do to you~" he taunted.

That was all it took to push her over the edge. Saya shoved him away from her, adrenaline pumping through her veins, and she glowered up at the man. "I said to stop it! Do you really not realize how creepy that is?!"

Pouting, Tsukiyama sat on the edge of the bed. "Clearly you don't understand romance. My dear, sweet Saya. You can't honestly say that you never wished that our Kaneki would hold you that way and whisper something so lascivious in your ear. It's the only way that I could think to show you how I feel right now. Your scent, your taste, your voice, those passionate eyes of yours; I love every little piece of you so much that I just want to hold you and never let go."

She had no doubt that this would sound romantic coming from someone that she actually liked, but coming from Tsukiyama it all sound unbelievably unsettling. _Fucking creep._ Saya leaned back against the bedroom door for a moment, glaring at him. Her gaze slowly slid to the clothing selection.

He saw her looking at the clothes and brightened instantly. "Let's get you ready for tonight, shall we?"


	37. Chapter 37

NeonHorizon: In case you're wondering, most of Tsukiyama's dialogue is inspired by creepy private messages I've seen other people post on Reddit. Just...ugh...super damn creepy! There will be a special moment between Kaneki and Saya in the next chapter ;)

* * *

He could hardly believe how quickly Saya appeared to have recovered. Kaneki's gaze fell to her leg as he walked behind her down the street, focusing on the new limb. A shiver ran through him when he remembered what she had endured at the hands of Aogiri Tree. He remembered the feeling of her flesh being forcefully fed to him by Yamori and it made his stomach turn.

Bowing his head, Kaneki frowned to himself. She seemed to be alright, at least. Saya acted like her old, confident self from Anteiku. It was almost enough to make him forget the horrors they had experienced. The scared, pained look on her face when he was eating her flesh. His chest started to feel tight so he pushed away the memory.

"Oh, my beloved Saya! I can't get over how absolutely _adorable_ you look beneath the street light. Like a perfect little model~" Tsukiyama was walking beside Saya ahead of Kaneki and turned to flash the girl a charming smile.

"Respect the two foot rule, pervert." Saya's reply held a note of venom as she glared up at the man.

He put a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended. "How cruel! What are you accusing me of? Can't a gentleman express his adoration for a woman's beauty?"

"There's a fine line between "adoration" and "lust"," she retorted.

Kaneki's frown deepened as he saw Saya begin to walk faster. He urged Banjou to walk with her, still a little anxious about letting her out of his sight. Ayato was still alive and he knew that the younger ghoul would target Saya once he recovered from his injuries.

Coming up beside Tsukiyama, the pale-haired ghoul tried to ready himself for what he would say. "Can I ask you something?" he hesitantly began.

Instantly, the man seemed to recover from Saya's harsh words. "Of course, Kaneki. What would you like to know? Is it about your outfit tonight?"

"It's about Saya." He saw the man's left eye twitch as his posture tensed ever so slightly.

"Ah. Our darling little flower." Tsukiyama's lips curled into a sickly sweet smile as he nodded toward Saya. She was now conversing with Banjou, blissfully unaware of the two male ghouls watching her. "Doesn't she look _ravishing_ tonight?"

Following his gaze, Kaneki gave a small nod. Saya was wearing a lavender dress with short sleeves and a simple, white jacket with silver buttons. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into a loose bun, presumably by Tsukiyama because Kaneki had never seen her hair that way before. "Can you… _not_ pay so much attention to her?"

"What's this? Comme c'est mignon! Kaneki, I had no idea that you felt this way! Of course!" The smile that Tsukiyama displayed was warm and sweet, but the next words that left his mouth made Kaneki feel cold. "I didn't know that you were feeling _jealous_ , Kaneki. All you had to do was say that you wanted a little attention~" the man purred. He looked at Kaneki from the corner of his eye, still beaming like a cat that was just told it could eat someone's pet bird.

"D-do you think I'm jealous of _Saya_?" The boy stared at him incredulously.

"Of course! Why else would you-?"

"No. Tsukiyama…I'm jealous of _you_ ," Kaneki corrected him. "You spend more time with her than I do. You've known her for longer. I don't want you to spend so much time with her. Please."

Tsukiyama looked taken aback by this and ran a hand over his violet hair. Looking to Saya, who was now standing at a crosswalk up ahead with Banjou, he sighed. "Oh, Kaneki. That jealous gleam in your eye…makes you look so innocent and sweet~"

The pale-haired ghoul shook his head. "Tsukiyama, she's my girlfriend. We've been dating for a while and…I don't like you spending so much time alone with her. I know that you helped her recover…and I'm really grateful for you doing that…but I want to spend time with her, too."

"Oh dear. But, Kaneki, you do realize what you're asking, don't you? This is so cruel. Like taking a child's favorite toy. Saya is my precious little flower. I don't like to think about not seeing her. Or you for that matter." He held a hand to his head and sighed once more.

Up ahead, Banjou was awkwardly attempting to help Saya over a large puddle. His hands went to her waist and he effortlessly lifted her, despite her protests, and set her down on the dry pavement. Kaneki's chest started to tighten again when he saw Banjou's hands on her. "If you just want someone to hang out with-"

"Are you offering to be my friend, Kaneki? Are you saying that you would spend time with me in her place?"

"I didn't…mean that much. I just don't like seeing her…"

Tsukiyama seemed to catch the jealous way that he was looking at Banjou now. "I see. Well, you do realize that other men could fall for our darling Saya, don't you? She already has my heart. I wouldn't be surprised if Monsieur Banjou were to fall for her. She's such a treasure~"

Kaneki shook his head again. "Banjou's afraid of her. So are the others." His eyes widened as he looked at Tsukiyama again. "Did you…say that you're in love with her?" he queried.

The man's smile grew and he turned his head to the side. "Kaneki, you say that like it's such a terrible thing to fall in love! Ah, but yes…she has my heart. Which is why it pains me so to hear you request that I leave her alone. It makes my heart ache."

"I'm sorry…but Saya is _mine_."

"Oh, I know. She's made that clear. But now I'll have this Saya-shaped hole in my heart. Do you think that you could fill it, Kaneki?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _What kind of nasty stuff is he saying to Kaneki?_ Saya glanced back at the two other ghouls as Banjou continued ahead of her. The girl's eyes narrowed on Tsukiyama as he met her gaze. He smiled in a way that made her stomach turn and lifted a hand to wave. _What is that creep looking at?_

"Saya? What's up?" Banjou turned to follow her gaze and gave a nod. "Oh. If you wanted to wait for Kaneki, you should've just said so. It's not safe to stand around by yourself."

"I don't need protecting," she protested.

He rubbed the back of his head and frowned. "Um…are you…I mean…you don't think Tsukiyama would _do_ something to him, do you? I heard about that whole incident in that church-"

"He's in love with him." Saya's tone was dark and fierce as she glared at the approaching violet-haired ghoul. He and Kaneki were still a short distance away, giving her time to put on a fake smile when he finally came within earshot. "What were you two talking about? You look pretty _pleased_ with yourself, "Tra-Shuu"."

"Sweet, darling Saya. You're so terrible at hiding your jealousy~"

She slipped between him and Kaneki, careful not to let Tsukiyama touch her. Wrapping both arms around Kaneki's left arm, she squeezed it against her chest and smirked. "If I'm so bad at hiding it, maybe you could _take a hint_ and walk with Banjou so I can be with my boyfriend?"

"It's so rare for me to see this selfish side of you though," he remarked. Tsukiyama linked his arm with Kaneki's right arm and leaned around the boy to smile at Saya. "There! See? We can share, can't we~?"

"C-can you not hang on me, Tsukiyama?" Kaneki's voice was just above a murmur, his face tinted pink from Saya's embrace.

Upon hearing this, the female ghoul's smirk became a grin and she hugged his arm a little tighter. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, enjoying the half-ghoul's scent. _If he thinks that he can take Kaneki from me, he'll have to pry him from my cold, dead little hands._

She was more than happy to get out of the clothes that Tsukiyama had selected for her when they returned to the base. It was a tamer outfit in comparison to some of the bold, brightly colored clothes that he had put her in before. In fact, it was actually really pretty. Probably her favorite so far. However, it had his scent all over it. It was like getting a constant, inescapable hug from the man.

Falling onto her bed in a tank top and sweatpants, Saya was done with being social for the night. She intended to do some light reading and then go to sleep. Though she wished that she could sleep in Kaneki's room with him. Just the thought made her heart begin to race and brought color rushing to her face.

As she tried to settle in with a book, she heard a knock at her door and frowned. Thinking that it was probably Tsukiyama, the girl prepared to launch a barrage of insults. Instead, she opened the door to find Kaneki. Unfortunately, her eyes had already narrowed and her lips were twisted into a scowl. Upon seeing the alarmed look in his eyes, she attempted to soften her facial expression. "Kaneki?"

"S-sorry. Were you about to go to sleep?"

"No! I mean, I was going to read first, but-!" Saya frowned gently and was about to say more when he stepped forward. His arms slid around her, pulling the girl against his chest. Hugging him back, she felt a grin curve her lips. "Kaneki?"

"Um…sorry." The pale-haired boy stepped back again, his cheeks flushed. "A-actually, I came to see if you wanted to help me train. It's just sparring, but…"

 _Sparring with Kaneki?_ Immediately, she realized that if she declined then he would probably just ask Tsukiyama or Banjou to spar with him. Displaying a rather sinister grin, she tilted her head. "We're both holding back, right? I don't want to go all out on you."

His expression brightened. "Of course. So do you want to spar with me?"

She nodded and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "You lead the way, alright?" Walking behind him, she felt her gaze drifting along his figure. Her heart was already starting to pump faster with excitement and adrenaline. When he glanced over his shoulder, she quickly looked away and half-grinned.

"Your kagune was…?"

The girl jogged to catch up to him, gently taking his hand in hers. "It's like Tsukiyama's. A koukaku type."

"Did you…um…did you ever fight with Tsukiyama before…?"

"Yeah. We've crossed "blades" before," she replied. As they entered the big, open room where he trained, Saya could feel her excitement swiftly escalating. _It's just sparring, but I get to be close to Kaneki!_

"Let me know when you're ready. And let's both be careful, okay?"


	38. Chapter 38

NeonHorizon: Fun fact time, happy readers. Saya was actually supposed to die during her torture. But things took a turn. Which brings us to where we are today!

* * *

Saya leapt back from Kaneki, panting and grinning. Her kagune settled its tip against the floor as she watched him, trying to plan her next move. His speed was better than hers, but his kagune was nowhere near as heavy as hers. Truthfully, she had lasted quite a while before she started to get tired and he was looking rather tired as well.

"You're pretty good for not growing up with those," she remarked, shifting her stance for defense. The girl lifted her right arm, bringing her elbow up at her side to use her spiraling kagune as a shield. Saya flashed a grin, reassuring him that she was ready to start again.

"If you're getting tired, let me know."

"I'm good, Kaneki!" Saya dug her heels into the floor when he rushed forward, striking with his vibrant red appendages. She maneuvered her kagune to block his strikes. _He's nervous_ , she realized as he moved back. All of the joy she had felt from sparring now faded. _How does he expect to get stronger if he holds back so much?_

Pale blue eyes met his heterochromatic ones and she frowned from behind her "blade". "Why are you being so careful?!" she demanded.

"I don't want to hurt you," he protested. "I know that we're just sparring, but…I just can't risk hurting you, Saya." Kaneki frowned back at her, wearing the most innocent expression on his face.

Frustrated, she sprinted forward and drew back her elbow. The point of her kagune was aimed at his chest as she neared him. Saya's intention was to push him so that he had to actually use some strength against her. A snarl left her throat as she got within striking distance and she prepared to stab just to his right. Even though she was trying to push him, she would never risk actually injuring Kaneki.

A kagune darted out, coiling around her right ankle and yanking it out from beneath her. Saya's balance was lost and she fell heavily to the floor, but rolled aside when he came after her. The boy's kagune stabbed frantically at the floor around her, his expression being one of intense concentration.

She managed to dodge most of the attacks, receiving only a few small slices on her arms and legs. When his body finally got close enough, Saya slammed the end of her kagune against his shoulder. Kaneki was sent flying backwards from the force of the blow, skidding over the floor and finally slamming onto his back. Before he could push himself up, Saya perched on his waist and held the tip of her "blade" above his throat.

Wearing a mischievous grin, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I win."

Kaneki's cheeks flushed pink as he tried to stammer a protest, but when her hands threaded into his snow-pale hair and her lips captured his, he decided that it was better to lose than to argue. He was glad that she had put away her kagune though; it was absolutely terrifying to have that muscled spiral used against him. Easing his own kagune into his back once more, the boy's hands lifted and planted against her back to keep her close.

Saya's heart fluttered as she deepened the kiss, moving her lips against his. He felt warm and the boy's lips tasted of coffee. She kept her eyes closed as his hands slid down her back to the hem of her shirt. Excitement sent a rush of warmth through her body. She finally broke the kiss and leaned back, biting her lower lip teasingly.

He pushed her shirt up a little, testing how far she wanted to go. Everything seemed to be alright. The tank top was pulled off over her head and tossed aside. Kaneki turned them so she was on her back and he dug his fingers into the waist of her sweatpants. His lips gently moved along her neck, loving the way that she played with his hair and the way that her body squirmed in anticipation beneath him. "I…love you, Saya."

"Kaneki, I-" She felt her pants start to slide down and it brought on a sick, twisting sensation of dread. Saya tried to shrug it off. She tried to ignore it and let him continue. However, when her pants were cast aside and he lifted her leg around his waist, she tensed and her breathing grew labored.

Her heart was beating absurdly fast as that feeling of dread grew more and more. The female ghoul gripped his hair tighter and she turned her head to the side when he tried to kiss her. Her breathing now came rapidly as she began to hyperventilate. The feeling of his hips grinding down against hers, the way her thigh rested against his hip. All of it reminded her of that wretched moment that Yamori forced himself on her.

 _No. No, no, no! Why?! Why can I only think of that?_ She had not realized that she was crying until Kaneki was wiping at her tears and letting her lower her leg. The boy was asking if she was alright because he was so worried that he had hurt her. Saya's arms wrapped around his neck, sobbing hysterically as she tried to reassure herself that she was safe.

"I'm sorry! Saya, I'm so sorry!" Kaneki sat back, pulling her with him so she was partially on his lap. He rubbed a hand along her back as he tried to comfort her, but she was trembling so much. This Saya was drastically different from the one that he had just sparred against. She looked absolutely terrified and like she might be sick to her stomach.

They remained that way for a long while, holding each other as the boy tried to make her feel better. She finally returned to her room and changed clothes. She had to get out of the hideout. Saya needed to be alone and she knew that if she stayed there, she would have no chance of going undisturbed.

The girl made sure that Banjou knew she was going out, but spoke to no one else. Outside, it was raining heavily. She put up the hood on the jacket she wore and hurried off down the street before anyone could stop her.

 _Closure. I need closure, but that bastard is dead. What am I supposed to do?_ Her eyes narrowed, teeth gritted, as she kicked viciously at a puddle. There were so many things that she wanted to do, but so few that she could.

Finally settling on two possibilities, Saya looked off down one side of the street. _I need to find him. Yomo's friend. I've seen him with her so he'll know where to find her._ Before she could make a move, Saya would need some information.

 **Shift P.O.V**

It was pouring rain. His clothes and hair were drenched. He frowned as he looked at the humans passing by him. Unaware livestock, just roaming with no real ambition or purpose. If he took one for food, he doubted that the others would even acknowledge their absence. He might have been tempted, but Ayato had food in his bag. The food from Saya's apartment would hold him over for a while.

He gripped the strap of his bag tightly as he reached a crosswalk, standing among a group of humans. They smelled so strongly of food that it almost made his stomach turn. He wanted to get away. He wanted to return to the hideout and continue biding his time until he could begin his search.

It was as he contemplated this that his gaze fell upon a pair of figures across the street. A tall man dressed in black, wearing sunglasses. A teenage girl wearing a hooded leather jacket, grey sweater, and dark purple skirt. The man was holding a simple black umbrella above them both and was talking to the girl as they moved down the sidewalk.

Ayato kept his eyes on them as they moved. The girl in particular. She walked in a familiar way and soon his eyes widened. The man pointed at something and she turned a bit, revealing a pair of pale blue eyes. Strands of hair fell to frame her face within the hood of her jacket and they were the dark blue hue of a stormy sky.

 _That idiot!_ His teeth gritted and he clutched his bag in a tighter grip. The boy's eyes narrowed as he saw her half-smile at whatever the older ghoul had pointed at. _What's she doing with him? Is that her type now? That bitch._

He wanted to go after her then and there, but her companion was definitely stronger than he was. Ayato recognized him as Uta. The mask maker. The man had been the leader of the fourth ward when he was little older than Ayato. His strength was pretty well known, even now. If the boy were to go after Saya, Uta would interfere and Ayato may not survive. It was in his best interest to wait and try to get her when she was alone.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Saya's interaction with Uta in the past was extremely limited. She had never really needed a mask so she only saw him in passing or when he interacted with Yomo. The girl had been a little nervous about approaching him in his shop that night. She still could not believe he was open so late.

As far as she could tell, he seemed to be pretty easygoing. The man held the umbrella over both of them as he led the way to the bar, making quiet conversation every so often. It helped ease her nerves. After all, the big problem she was facing was not Uta. It was his and Yomo's friend Itori. The woman who ran Helter Skelter.

"Do you have anything to trade her?" he finally asked. They seemed to be getting closer because his pace was slowing.

"I don't have much with me," she replied.

"Hm? She'll accept information, too. Or sometimes stories. Do you…have any good ones? Maybe something entertaining?"

Saya tried to think of something that would be worth what she was looking for and an evil grin twitched at her lips. "Did Yomo ever tell you about the pink icing?" the girl inquired.

"Icing?" Uta opened the door for her and paused to shake the rain from his umbrella. He removed his sunglasses as they neared the actual door to Helter Skelter and paused to give her a curious look.

"It's a good story. It should be worth something," Saya assured him. She followed the older ghoul into the bar and was a bit taken aback by what she found.

There were no customers whatsoever and the only other occupant was a woman in a rather risqué black dress with long, pale orange hair. The second that she saw the two, she smiled and came from around the counter. "U-chan, who's this little cutie? Wait a second! Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Saya pushed back her hood and met the woman's gaze as Uta seated himself at the bar. "I'm Mizunami Saya and I need some information."

"Oh?" Itori put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, so what do you need to know? And Saya? Ren-chan's little-?"

"He doesn't know that she's here," Uta explained.

"Okay, so what do you want to know, Saa-chan?" The woman walked over to the sign on the door and flipped it to "closed". She walked behind the bar and gestured for her to sit next to Uta as Itori poured two glasses of water.


	39. Chapter 39

NeonHorizon: Updates are slow due to me working on a bunch of other stories. This one will end before chapter 50. I don't know how many chapters long this story will be in total yet, but I hate to leave things hanging forever. I apologize for the slow updates.

* * *

"I have two things that I want to know about," Saya explained. She held the glass of water in her hand, staring down at the clear liquid and letting the condensation run over her fingers.

"I was found by Yoshimura-san when I was four. I don't have many memories of my life before that. I'm not even sure where I came from. But when I was with Aogiri Tree, I had a sort of memory. It was really fuzzy, but I had a little brother named Saburo. I know that I had two dads; one of them was younger and one of them was older. I don't know if that helps-"

"Hang on. You had _two_ dads? Like your mom _cheated_ or…?" Itori leaned in close from across the counter, clearly entertained.

Saya grimaced. The way that Itori took such joy in hearing about it somehow made the girl uncomfortable. "I don't remember having a mom. Just two dads. Two men that raised me until I was found by Yoshimura. He found me in an alley. But I think I had a little brother named Saburo. I just want to know if I really had a brother and whether or not he's still alive."

"Your name's Mizunami Saya, right?" The woman reached beneath the counter and produced a dark glass bottle. Fetching herself a wine glass, she poured herself a glass of thick, strong-smelling blood.

Sitting beside her, Uta frowned. "It isn't your real name…is it?"

"I don't know what my birth name was," she confessed. "Mizunami is the surname that I picked out and Saya is the name that Yoshimura-san gave me."

"So how am I supposed to find this "Saburo" guy?" Itori swirled her glass a little, letting red nearly splash up the sides of it. "How old would he be?"

"A little younger than me."

The woman stared at her blankly, starting to lose interest. Shifting her gaze to the blood in her glass, she sighed. "Okay so what else did you want to know about? I'll hear both questions and then decide what I want to help you with."

"Itori." Uta turned to look at Saya and saw that she was not pleased with the woman's decision. "She's Renji's little-"

"Why should I have to help with something that I'm not interested in?"

"Then I'll look." He caught both female ghouls giving him surprised looks and bowed his head, absently running his fingers over the condensation on his glass. "Renji would want us to help her," he pointed out.

Still surprised that he would want to help an almost complete stranger, especially since she was currently in hiding, Saya gave him a small nod of appreciation. "Thank you, Uta-san. I can pay you-"

"I…want to hear the story about the pink icing. That's all I want."

 _He's kind of scary-looking, but is he actually a really nice guy?_ She looked back to Itori, who raised an eyebrow. "The other information that I need involves Kirishima Ayato. I want to know where he is and what kind of condition he's in."

At this, Itori's expression brightened. "Now _that's_ interesting! Isn't he the little brat that kidnapped you and dragged you to that place?"

Saya's eyes narrowed and her grip on the glass tightened. "Yeah."

"So you want revenge?" Excitement leaked into the woman's voice as she spoke and she leaned closer across the counter.

"I can't forgive him for what he did to me, but this isn't about revenge. I want to know where he is so I can keep Kaneki safe from him. I don't want that little shit to pop up out of nowhere and try to kill Kaneki."

Itori beamed and looked to Uta. The man was hunched forward a little, watching the condensation run down the side of his glass. It seemed that he already knew she would be interested in gathering this information. When she looked back to Saya, she saw the girl's pale blue eyes alight with fury. "Alright; I'll see what I can find out. As long as you have something to trade for it."

Saya frowned and ran her thumb over the side of her water glass. "Do you need it right now or-?"

"I take payment upfront, but if you tack on something extra when I give you the information, I might be able to give you a little something special."

 _What does that even mean?_ Her eyes drifted from Itori back to Uta. The man was now toying with his lip piercing as he seemed to be thinking. _Why does Yomo have such weird friends? I always thought of him as being pretty normal._ Saya tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and she shifted her gaze to Itori once more. "Do you want information or a story?"

"Hmmm…" The woman leaned her chin in her hand, bringing her eyes to be level with Saya's. "How about a story? You seem like you have some good ones. Do you have any stories about Ren-chan?"

Saya felt sweat begin to collect along her hairline and she half-shrugged. "I have a few. They're not really interesting or anything."

"Okay!" Itori slapped a hand against the countertop. "Tell me about the first time you met him then! He's never told us that story!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Kaneki was hesitant to knock at her bedroom door. Remembering how she had cried when he touched her, the boy's chest felt tight. There was a heaviness in his gut. Guilt. Worry. Despair. If she was reminded of Yamori every time he touched her, it would break his heart.

Summoning forth some courage, he swallowed his melancholy and attempted to sound cheerful. A fist was raised and he knocked gently. "Saya? Can I come in?"

There was no response. As Kaneki pressed an ear to the door, he was unable to hear anything. No movement of her bedsheets or rustle of her getting up. He frowned and knocked a second time. "Saya? Um…if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I just…want to know that you're okay. Can you please say something?"

"She's not here," Banjou called from down the hall.

"Oh. Where did she go? Who went with her?" The pale-haired ghoul moved down the narrow corridor to join the others in the large, main room.

"Uh…well…" The older man rubbed the back of his neck, appearing sheepish. "She sort of muscled her way past me. I tried to tell her to wait for me to escort her, but she was in a hurry."

 _She left alone?!_ Kaneki darted for the exit, his heart pounding so loudly that he could hear it in his ears. The thought of her being out there alone sent him into full panic mode. She was strong, but Kaneki knew that there were stronger ghouls out there. Not all of Aogiri Tree had been killed and he had left half of Ayato's bones unbroken. Not to mention that Tsukiyama may take advantage of her being alone.

As he ran into the thunderstorm that was now taking place outside, he looked in every direction. _Where would she go?! Why did she leave the hideout without an escort?_ He was so afraid of what might happen to her that he was trembling. Splashing through puddles of rain water, ignoring the crackle of lightning above him, Kaneki began to run in the direction he hoped she might have gone.

It was more populated in that direction. Hopefully she had just gone out to try to clear her head after what had happened. Kaneki would have gladly been there for her to help her through it, but he understood if she wanted space. He just hoped that nothing happened to her.

He just hoped that he would find her sitting in one of the cafes in this direction. That she would give him that shy smile that she only gave him when they had been apart for a while and she was trying to hide her excitement. He would be so relieved if she would just be safe.

As he neared the first café, his cellphone began to ring. He fumbled to get it out of his pocket, silently thanking Tsukiyama for gifting this new phone to him, and saw "Saya" on the screen. "H-hello?! Where are you? Why did you leave the hideout?" he blurted out.

"This is Kaneki?" It was a man's voice. Quiet, curious, with a hint of amusement.

Kaneki stopped walking and frowned. "Um…Uta-san? Is Saya with you?"

"She's here. She came to get her new mask, but this storm…"

"O-oh! Her mask is done already?"

"Mm-hm." There was a pause and Kaneki held his breath. When Uta continued, there was a soft rustling in the background. "I'll make sure that she gets home in the morning. She dozed off and…I don't think anyone should be out in this storm."

Thunder boomed above him and the pale-haired boy nodded to himself. "Y-yeah. You're right. I'm just…I was so worried." To his surprise, tears blurred his vision. Kaneki wiped at them with a fist, smiling. "I'm glad that she's okay. C-can you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Did you have a fight?"

"No. Not really. I just…I did something that she didn't like."

"I'll tell her. Good night."

Kaneki felt relief wash over him as he put his phone back into his pocket. _She's alright. She just went to go get her mask._ He was so happy that he thought he might laugh. All of those dreadful thoughts of Ayato taking his revenge on her or Tsukiyama stealing her away faded.

 _She'll be back in the morning_ , he thought as his smile grew. _I should get her a gift. That will cheer her up._ He rummaged in his pockets and found enough change to buy a two cans of chilled coffee. It was a brand that he knew she liked so she was bound to be pleased by the present. They could drink them together and he could try to help her feel reassured that she was safe with him.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"You should have called him." Uta handed the phone back to her, a small frown pulling at the man's lips.

"I can't talk to him right now." Saya had her head bowed, anxiously toying with a stray lock of dark blue hair. She was sitting on the floor in the back room of HySy, beside the couch where Uta was currently seated. _I couldn't talk to Kaneki. I feel bad for running away, but I couldn't face him again after I just broke down like that! When did I get so weak?!_

The male ghoul saw her frustrated expression and tilted his head. "He told me to tell you that he's sorry. I won't ask what happened, but…I don't think you should avoid him."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," she stated flatly.

"Hm." He stood and went to get a blanket for her so she could sleep on the couch. "I told him that I would walk you home in the morning. But…you still owe me a story. I want to hear about the pink icing."


End file.
